Willows and Witches
by Marble Meadow
Summary: Hermione Granger leaves Ron at the alter. An unlikely hero comes to her aid and she falls for him. But what happens when she also lusts after another? Convoluted triad no slash HGRL and HGSS. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! I am making no money from this and am writing it purely for fun. This is primarily RLHG but also SSHG. Throughout the story there will be some scary scenes…non-con, dub-con, graphic language, graphic scenes, psychological issues and possible character death. There will be drama, tension, and angst at times. But there will also be plenty of lemons.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 1: The Wedding

* * *

Hermione stood in a beautiful snow white satin gown on a small platform. She was surrounded by mirrors. Molly Weasley was at her feet, pinning back portions of the dress so that she could walk unobstructed down the aisle. Ginny was watching joyfully from one of the corners of the room and Hermione heard all sorts of excited sounds and pre-celebration toasts going on outside. It was her wedding day, a day that she had been looking forward to her entire life. Yet now that it had at long last arrived, she was in the mood to mourn.

Nothing was right. Not the dress that she'd spent days agonizing over, or the cake; it was Ron's favorite flavor. She didn't fancy getting married in the Weasley's garden but Ron had grumbled about it being family tradition. Her hair had been contorted and weighed down with an assortment of formulas meant to make it shiny but it had the unfortunate effect of making it look oily and as if it hadn't been washed in a week. Her face was covered in makeup and she was wearing more than a few glamours. She felt as though the image that everyone was trying to mold her into was not her at all. She was made into the stereotypical wizarding bride and could have stepped off of the front cover of _Witch Wedding Weekly_.

"Hold still dear. Stop fidgeting. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about! I've taken care of all the details!" Molly chastised.

Hermione grimaced in response.

"Don't worry Hermione, you look gorgeous. Ron is going to drop dead at the sight of you!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, mistaking her apprehension for vanity.

If only that were true. Each minute that passed brought her one minute closer to the ceremony and one minute closer to marital doom. She'd explained her fears to several people and everyone had told her that she was getting cold feet and that was perfectly normal.

Harry had assured her that once she was standing at the altar, all those feelings would dissipate and she'd come to the realization that it was exactly what she wanted. He told her he had felt that way when he had married Ginny the spring before. Hermione tried to explain that it was more than that; something was seriously wrong. He'd asked her if she loved Ron and she had applied in the affirmative. He had told her that love was life's most important lesson and mattered more than anything else. As long as love was present, happiness would be also. Though he'd meant well, his words had done nothing to reassure her. How could a relationship survive on love alone? It seemed that the ones able to withstand the test of time had to be based on more.

Ginny had overheard their conversation and had offered her own advice. She took it upon herself to go backwards in time in an attempt to show Hermione how much Ron meant to her and vice versa. The memories were good and somewhat rewarding but perusing them with the intent of finding a reason why she should marry him had proved disastrous. They were not the same people that they had been four or five years ago. So much had changed and in some ways, they had grown apart.

Molly was no help at all, having heard Hermione's doubts from Ginny and had reassured her at every opportunity that their marriage would be a happy one. She gushed on and on about how much Ron loved and adored her and how everyone had always known the two would end up together. Hermione tried to distance herself from Molly's insistent meddling but she began to feel too guilty to manage it completely. However annoying Molly might be, her intentions were good. Somewhat henpecked, Hermione had allowed Molly to plan the wedding, if only to get away from her commentary. This had only led to more unhappiness and doubt.

Molly finally finished with whatever it was that she was doing and took a step back to admire Hermione. She grinned up at her future daughter in law with pride and adoration. Ron was getting a fine one, he was.

"Molly! We need you in the kitchen! The oven is smoking!" Arthur called out frantically.

"Come on Ginny, let's give the bride a few moments to herself." Molly bustled from the room and Ginny followed behind. The door shut with a click and Hermione took in her reflection. She removed the glamours and stared back at someone who was a stranger. This was not her, not by a long shot. She stepped down from the stool onto the ground and kicked off the high heels that she'd been standing in for the last two hours. Her feet ached. She rubbed them and winced as they throbbed painfully. She picked up one of the offending shoes and chucked it at the door. The thud it made was somewhat comforting.

A second later the door opened and Remus stuck his head around the corner. He'd been walking down the hall toward the kitchen; it had smelled like fire, when the thump had intercepted him.

"Everything all right? I heard a noise in here."

"Nothing is right," Hermione whispered.

No one else would have been able to hear her but his hearing was impeccable, having wolfish senses.

His concern was evident. "What do you mean?"

Hermione stood up and tried to smile but her smile was betrayed by the tear tracks that had been drawn through her makeup.

Remus looked behind him and making sure no one saw him, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. It was not proper protocol for an unmarried male to be unescorted in the bridal chamber. Hermione looked like a princess in her dress; she was stunning, even though she was crying openly.

"Oh Remus. Everything is so bloody wrong. I hate this dress, these stupid shoes, this hairstyle. Everything about this day isn't right."

"You aren't the only bride in the world who has felt that way Hermione," he began gently, "and I'm sure you won't be the last. Are all of those things really the problem, or is it something else?"

Somehow, Remus always made her think through her emotions. He was very good when it came to that sort of thing. "I don't know," she whimpered.

"Come now, what kind of an answer is that? Surely you know why you're upset," he prodded gently.

"I don't think this is supposed to happen," she explained weakly.

"What? Getting married? I know you're the independent type. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I was rather under the impression that you and Ron were happy."

"I am happy when I'm with him but there is so much that I can't share with him. We have nothing in common Remus, besides Harry."

Remus considered her thoughtfully. "Have you spoken to him about the way you're feeling? Perhaps you could clear the air now, before the ceremony?"

"Ron isn't even here," she laughed in a tone that wasn't her own, "Molly wanted to ensure that he didn't see me in my dress. Bunch of bollocks that is!"

"It is traditional…" he began.

"Bugger tradition! I am so sick and fucking tired of it! Do I seem the traditional type Remus? Do I?" She was getting hysterical but didn't know how to calm down.

"Yes and no." His response was honest, even if it didn't help her feel better at the moment.

"How am I going to do this?" She asked suddenly after a tense moment of silence.

"You're going to do what is right in your heart Hermione. I know it seems scary to make such a big commitment, but sometimes we have to face our fears to find our inner strength. I'm not saying to not examine what your fear is telling you, but I am saying that you should consider everything carefully; the good and the bad. Just remember, all of your friends are here and we've all come to support you today. We love you and we'll help you through this, ok?"

Hermione began to sob and Remus crossed the room and held her in support. He patted her back and rubbed soothing circles into her soft skin. Hermione pulled back and looked at Remus gratefully.

"Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She gave him a watery grin.

"That a girl." He looked down at her affectionately. He wondered if he'd ever seen her look so beautiful, so fragile. Ron was a lucky wizard. Remus pulled a well used but clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione! We're starting in ten minutes dear!" Molly called to her.

"I suppose I should get to my seat. I'll see you out there, right?" He lifted her chin and she gave a slight nod. He gave her a sweet and somewhat sad smile and left her to her thoughts.

Hermione stared at the door with a sudden sense of loss. Forcing herself to take in deep breaths of air, Hermione walked around the room, fidgeting with her dress and she put her shoes back on despite the admirable protest her feet were giving her. She fixed her makeup and re-applied her glamours. She looked every inch the confident bride.

Molly opened the door. "It's time."

Hermione nodded and with one last look at herself in the mirror, followed Molly outside.

The music swelled at her entrance and Arthur stood at the end of the aisle, his arm out. He was escorting her down the aisle since her father had died the year before. Hermione took in the rows and rows of guests who were standing and looking at her in awe. She tentatively placed her arm on Arthur's and they began the stately walk down the aisle. Ron stood at the altar grinning and shifting from foot to foot. Harry stood next to him, smiling proudly.

Hermione felt sick.

After what seemed an eternity, Arthur placed Hermione's hand in Ron's and together they faced the Minister. In honor of Hermione's muggle background, they were to recite traditional wedding vows and then they would perform the binding ceremony.

Hermione watched the Minister's mouth moving but could barely make out what he was saying. He was prompting Ron and Ron was repeating the words clumsily. The Minister looked at Hermione and her mouth responded appropriately, even though she was on auto-pilot. As though she'd been swimming underwater and had suddenly broken through the surface she heard with painful clarity:

"Do you Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger as your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your wedded husband?"

Hermione stared at the Minister and turned to look at Ron. This couldn't be happening. Her head was screaming at her and she was warring within herself. This was the road that she'd set herself upon. This was the way that it was supposed to end. Ron was meant to be her husband.

"Hermione?" Ron prompted, his face red with embarrassment.

Tears formed in her eyes and Ron searched her terror stricken face. The crowd that was watching with bated breath began to whisper.

The Minister coughed and repeated his prompt. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley, to be your wedded husband?"

"I can't."

A shocked silence settled over everyone and Hermione took one last look at Ron's horrified expression. "I'm so sorry."

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione turned from the altar and ran down the aisle, away from the ceremony, her intended, and all her friends. She ran past the garden gate and into the hills beyond, her heart feeling as though it would burst. When she had reached past the wards she apparated away to the only place she could think of at the moment.

* * *


	2. The Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: A giant thank you to Amarielle!

Willows and Witches

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

Hermione sat in her torn and dirty dress in front of her parents' graves. She had been crying steadily for the past two hours and at long last her tears had run out. She didn't find the need to speak but sat in solemn communion with the stone monuments in front of her. The cemetery was silent but for a bird that called out from one of the trees periodically. Grey clouds had formed in the sky and a chilling wind swept around her but she didn't care enough to apply a warming charm. She deserved to suffer.

Her life had always been well planned and organized. Her path and her choices clear and well reasoned. Her love for Ron had grown steadily over the years in spite of other obstacles that had stood in the way. She'd been excited when he proposed to her. After she'd said yes she had looked down at the tiny diamond on her finger and smiled at how it caught the rays of sunshine. He'd kissed her passionately and she'd allowed it. Perhaps she should have been paying more attention to her reaction.

All of the Weasley's were physically affectionate and Hermione had never been used to that sort of thing. Her parents had been proper people and had always conveyed a sense of propriety when it came to public displays of affection. It was not to say that she was not hugged as a child, but it rarely happened outside of their home. Ron's physicality had put her off but she thought it was for the same reason that she didn't particularly care for the overt hugs and touches that came when one was ensconced by all of the other Weasleys. After a time, it had become apparent that it was more than that. He'd hugged and kissed her in private and she was still painfully uncomfortable. His kisses were wet and unappetizing. He'd talked to her about it and she couldn't really come up with a good explanation but he said it didn't matter. He told her that she would get used to it.

It didn't work out the way they'd both thought.

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, Hermione had avoided him as much as possible. His searching eyes and indelicately posed questions made her want to scream.When asked by her friends she would say that it was muggle tradition, and most thought that was a good enough response. Harry had seemed a bit concerned but hadn't pressed her for information. She wondered what he was thinking now.

More than likely, everyone had disbanded and were searched for her. Perhaps some people would find it in themselves to be understanding about what she had done because everyone seemed to get cold feet on their wedding day. Yet she knew that her actions today were inexcusable. It was unlikely that Ron would ever forgive her for humiliating him and leaving him at the altar like that. She was about as ashamed of herself as it was humanly possible to be.

These thoughts led to more tears and she sobbed freely. What a stupid fool she'd been! The last six months had gone by so fast and she hadn't properly examined her feelings in the last two years since graduation. What was once a passionate love had turned into a loving friendship and it had happened so slowly that she hadn't even noticed. The final two days before the wedding had been the hardest. She couldn't sleep or eat and was as nervous as a mouse in a snake's den. She had wanted to talk to Ron but he hadn't been around and her worries and fears had escalated to the breaking point. She couldn't force herself to lie at the last moment, couldn't force herself to say the words that would tie her to someone she didn't love forever. In the end she couldn't give up her freedom for his happiness and as a result had probably destroyed what was one of the most important relationships in her life.

The sky began to darken as she became further lost in her own misery. Without realizing it she'd allowed herself to lie on the ground next to her mother's grave. She rolled onto her back and wished that she too was dead, having died with her parents in the car crash that had taken them from her. It had only been a year and still she found herself writing to her parents as though they would actually be able to read the letters and respond. There was something comfortable about being here in the deserted cemetery that felt right. Perhaps it was because a part of her had died and she hadn't given it a proper burial. That was her last thought before she sank into oblivion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**The Burrow**

Ron watched in utter disbelief as he saw Hermione run down the aisle, her graceful figure loping along the aisle quickly, the dress fluttering like a goodbye behind her. He was too stunned to act, to speak, to run after her. His ears and faced burned with embarrassment and everyone was watching him fearfully. When he no longer saw her he seemed to come to his senses.

"I'm going after her." He announced weakly and took off in the direction that she headed.

"Oh dear!" Molly Weasley wrung her hands in distress.

Harry shook his head from side to side, disappointed. He wasn't disappointed in Hermione so much as he was disappointed in himself. She wouldn't have done something like that without good reason and he knew that he should have been paying more attention to her. Ever since he'd married Ginny, the others had faded into the background a bit. His friend had been suffering and he'd been too dense and unsure to be there for her. The perfection that he'd believed to be looming on the horizon was crushed, painfully. His heart went out to both Ron and Hermione and he wondered what he could do now.

Several of the guests were making rude comments and Remus stood awkwardly to his feet. He had not anticipated what had happened, even after seeing her distressed only minutes before. It was so unlike Hermione to be flighty and spontaneous. She was serious when she'd said that things had been wrong. Remus felt foolish for not seeing what was truly bothering her and even worse for having placated her with meaningless words. He wondered where she would apparate to.

He joined a small band of people that were discussing the issue of her whereabouts. They would obviously have to search for her. It was a dangerous world, even with Voldemort gone. A great many Death Eaters were still loose and loyal to their masters cause. Together, the group drew up a list of probable locations and people apparated away to look for her. Remus had been assigned her muggle home.

He landed in the backyard and looked around cautiously. He didn't think it would be likely that she had come here, not when losing her parents had been so painful for her. She had told him once that everything had reminded her of them and even photographs were too much. After a thorough search of the grounds he found himself in a room at the top of a winding stairway. The moment he opened it he could tell that it was Hermione's. From the shelves of dusty books and red and gold colors that adorned the bedding and the walls, it was Hermione's personality all the way. An abandoned pet crate sat in the corner and he remembered when she'd carried a rather large and ugly ginger colored cat in it. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen that cat in a long time. Feeling oddly out of sorts he left the room and walked outside.

He checked back in at the Burrow and no one had any luck. It was beginning to get dark. Ron had returned, grim faced and stoic. He'd obviously done some thinking in the last few hours but was disinclined to share with anyone else.

"Ron, do you have any other idea where she might go?" Remus asked the boy gently.

He shook his head no miserably and Remus let it go at that. Molly was serving the reception food but no one was really hungry. The house seemed dark and oppressive and Remus decided that he'd had enough of the moroseness to last him awhile. He made his excuses and left the Burrow.

There had to be somewhere that no one had thought to look for her. Knowing her intelligent and cunning mind he decided to use a bit of psychological reasoning. They had already checked most of the places where they thought she would go…perhaps they should be thinking more along the lines of where she wouldn't go. It was doubtful that she would want to be found right now, given the circumstances of her departure. Remus thought that over for a few minutes and inspiration flashed before his eyes. He pictured the cemetery where her parents were buried and with a loud crack, he apparated away.

It was already nightfall and it was chilly. Remus didn't remember exactly where her parents were buried but he knew that he had the right cemetery. If she wasn't here, at least he'd given it a good shot. He walked through rows of headstones and in the distance picked up on a spicy and floral scent that he knew to belong to Hermione. He wasted no time and allowed his wolf instincts to take over. He approached cautiously once he had her in his sights and he looked around warily, making sure that no one else was there. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. Hermione was lying on the ground and was not moving or making any sound. He crept low to the damp earth beneath him, his senses on alert. Once he reached her he was relieved to see that she was breathing. She'd only fallen asleep.

As relief washed through him, so did anger. The girl was being extraordinarily foolish for being so intelligent. She was unguarded and out in the open, with not even a modicum of natural protection. Remus weighed his options carefully. He itched to wake her with a harmless spell, to show her just how foolish she'd been in leaving herself exposed, but he knew that now was not the time to behave as her instructor. She needed a friend, not a lesson. He considered taking her back to the Burrow but grimaced at the idea of her facing all of them alone. If he woke her now, she'd most likely run off. That left him with one other option; something he might not consider if the circumstances were different. He murmured a warming spell over her cold body and waved his wand in a lacelike pattern to invoke deep sleep. He lifted her gently and cradled her against his chest. The task was a bit more difficult than he'd imagined it to be due to the nature of her dress. Without wasting any more time, he pictured his personal refuge.

A moment later and they had arrived at the perimeter of his home away from home. It was daytime here and though still overcast. He took down the wards that protected his house and walked inside carefully. He replaced the wards with more complex ones once they were over the threshold. He settled her onto a cot in the corner and covered her with a threadbare orange blanket. He set about making tea and sighed into his cup. What to do now? They were on the other side of the world and in a relatively secluded area.

No one knew about Lupin's retreat. He'd scrimped and saved for many years to buy the tiny cottage in Washington. It was only a half mile from the ocean and sat on a relatively nice piece of land. An Indian Reservation was near and that combined with the rough terrain and relatively sunless days kept people away. Remus didn't get to visit often but he enjoyed it whenever he had the chance. It was the one place he could get away from it all.

The shack was not large but was well suited for him. In addition to the tiny kitchen and breakfast nook, there was a cosy living room that housed a nice sized hearth and fireplace. A sparse but adequate bathroom and tiny guest room completed the first floor.

Below the shack was a small basement that had an assortment of tiny rooms, one of which was surrounded by metal bars. When he hadn't been able to access Wolfsbane, he'd lock himself in the room which couldn't be opened by sheer force. It required a bit of wandless magic to unlock. He had taught himself over several years to do it and he could only perform it while he was in his human state.

The full moon was still two weeks away and he didn't have to worry too much about it. Hermione would be long gone by then.

He didn't understand her actions at all. He'd watched her and Ron enough over the years to see that they were fairly compatible, at least when they weren't arguing. Remus thought at one point that Harry might be a better match for her, but Harry only had eyes for Ginerva, and after that became clear, Remus had shoved the idea out of his head. Still…Ron was a good lad. He wasn't the brightest wizard of his age, but he wasn't entirely dim witted. He had a relatively good sense of humor and was loyal to those he loved, nearly to a fault. He wasn't ugly either. Tall and rather lanky, slightly muscular because of Quidditch, he had filled out since he'd come of age.

Hermione had grown up as well. He let his eyes drift over her prone form and at once realized that she'd become a woman when he wasn't paying attention. Her face had slimmed down a bit and her hair was manageable. Her figure was alluring in a sensual and womanly way. Yes, the girl had filled out properly and her body had caught up to her mind somewhere along the way. He let himself remember the time when he'd first seen her on that fateful day inside the train. He'd been feigning sleep and had listened interestedly to Harry as he spoke to his friends. His mannerisms reminded Remus of James but Harry had a softer side; he wasn't as cocky as his father. At first he'd only been paying attention to Harry, but the girl in the compartment was quite interesting. She was well educated and spoke with soft and insistent tones. She was soothing to listen to.

Later in the year he had gotten to know them all so much better. Harry carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was far too grown up for his own good and rebelled at inopportune times in order to try and take back his life. He had a natural talent and raw magic that Remus knew would one day be of great advantage. He had been proven right when Harry had vanquished Voldemort. What a terrible and wonderful night that had been.

After the war had ended, Harry had taken on much more responsibility than was truly necessary and his rebellious tendencies had been put to rest. He'd married Ginerva when he was nineteen, against the counseling of Remus. He didn't think people that young ought to get married but thus far he had been proven wrong. Harry and Ginny were quite close and Harry leaned on her for support. She was a firecracker but adored Harry the same way that Lily had adored James.

Ron had stood by Harry for the most part and had taken a serious interest in Quidditch. He hadn't wanted to be an Auror after all and had decided to try out for the Chudley Cannons. He had been made second string and as far as he was concerned, that was a great accomplishment. Ron was boisterous and fun loving and cracked jokes like his brothers but didn't know when to be serious. He had a hot temper and was as stubborn as they come. He had jealousy issues and lacked self confidence but he loved Hermione with all his heart.

Who wouldn't? The girl was brilliant, beautiful, and ambitious. She was passionate and engaging. She loved to debate all sorts of issues and read more than any human being ought to. While many girls her age were vain and wanted to go out and party, Hermione was happy being who she was. She enjoyed staying in and sitting by the fire with close friends, drinking tea and studying. She was an avid researcher and had plans on becoming a Potion's Mistress. All in all she was a fine woman that any man would be lucky to call his own.

She stirred after a few hours and his musings ceased. He got up from the table and sat down next to her. She blinked up at him wearily.

"Remus? Where am I?" She looked around confused. "What day is it?"

"October 14th."

"So it did happen." She bit her lip and tried to keep it together.

"I'm afraid so."

"Where are we?"

"On the other side of the world, in my cottage."

She absorbed that and nodded, thinking. "How did you find me?"

"We all were looking for you and checked everywhere we thought you would likely go. No one thought about the cemetery. It popped into my head just as I was leaving the Burrow. I'm glad I found you." His voice rang with sincerity.

"I'm so stupid. Gods! What have I done?" The tears began to pour out of her eyes and he reached into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief, only to realize that he'd already given it to her earlier that day.

"You did what you thought you needed to do."

"Everyone is going to hate me."

"No one will hate you. People were confused and some were hurt by your actions but I don't think anyone could ever truly hate you Hermione."

"Ron…" She began but was silenced with a finger pressed to her lips.

"Ron will manage. At the moment, I'm more concerned about you."

"Don't be." She said harshly. "I'm not worth it."

"You're wrong." He tried to comfort her but she wouldn't have it.

"Did you tell anyone where I am?" Panic crept into her voice.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first. I should probably let them know I found you all right." He wondered why he hadn't owled them immediately and had instead let his thoughts overpower him.

"Remus. Thank you for coming after me but I don't want them to know where I am. I just can't face them right now, any of them." Her voice cracked.

"I still think that I should let them know that you are all right." He argued. "They're worried about you."

Hermione thought about it. The last thing she wanted to do was cause more pain to those that she loved, but she knew that she just couldn't deal with them in person. If they knew where she was they would certainly show up and demand and explanation.

"Remus. You've helped me today more than you know, but I need to leave. I understand that you need to tell them that I'm all right, but I'll be gone when you get back." She nodded while she was speaking, affirming to herself that she was doing the best thing possible.

He watched her for a moment before responding. "I don't think it would be wise for you to leave. Do you know where you want to go now?"

"No, but I'll figure it out. I have money…"

"Hermione. Wait a day, maybe two. Stay here and we'll talk it out and we'll figure it out together, all right? Please?" He was good when it came to dealing with emotional women and thought he could calm her down in a few days time. If not for his affliction, he thought wryly, he might have become a counselor.

"Nothing is going to change in two days Remus."

"Will you humor me?" His grey eyes searched her amber ones.

She was so bloody tired and he was being too damn nice. "Fine. But after two days, I am leaving. I don't want anyone knowing I'm here and I don't want you to follow me when I leave."

He thought about her conditions before responding. "Very well, if at the end of two days you want to leave and not let anyone know where you are going, that's fine. I won't stop you."

"Ok." She sniffed.

"Do you want me to get you anything when I come back? Clothes? Books?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I have a bottomless bag in my room. It is already packed with everything I'll need. I was planning on taking it on our honeymoon…" She bowed her head in shame.

"All right. You sit tight for now. Make yourself comfortable. There isn't much in the kitchen, but I made tea. I'll try to get some food before coming back."

He turned and left her. She frowned as she watched his retreating back. Could she trust him not to say anything about her whereabouts? She truly didn't know and it was unnerving. Not wanting to really examine all of the things that were bouncing around unpleasantly in her head, she lied down and curled in on herself in misery.


	3. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: I'm starting to get into this story. I wasn't sure if I would or not. I really would appreciate input from those of you who are reading this as it is my first attempt at a Remus/Hermione pairing. Any comments are sure to be helpful. Thanks.

Willows and Witches Chapter 3

"Memory Lane"

Remus took one last look at Hermione through the window. She had curled up in a little ball and had begun to cry. His heart was breaking for her. The poor girl. He tore himself away from the scene of devastation and then apparated back to the Burrow.

When he arrived, he found that most everyone was still awake. It was nearing dawn. They sat clustered around the kitchen table and were speaking to one another quietly.

"Remus? Any news?" Arthur stood up and greeted him with a handshake.

"Actually, yes."

The familiar sounds of the Weasley kitchen ceased immediately. Everyone turned to stare at him. Ron jumped to his feet, a determined and frightened look on his face.

"Where is she?" He demanded. His body was trembling and his heart was racing.

"It isn't my place to say, Ron. I'm sorry. I've promised her that I wouldn't let anyone know." He felt incredibly guilty saying such a thing to a roomful of people he knew cared about her more than she knew.

A team of mutinous faces turned towards him in outrage and he took a deep breath. The storm was about to hit.

"Remus! I really think you ought to tell us! The girl is not in her right state of mind! We cannot do anything for her if we don't know where she is!" Molly cried out.

"She is my fiancée and I want to know where she is right now!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Hermione should come home. We can talk to her about it." Arthur interjected.

"We really are worried about her…" Ginny spoke up.

"Enough." Remus held his hands up in surrender. "She is perfectly safe and has agreed to stay in her present location for two days. I will return to her and make sure that she doesn't go anywhere. I'm going to try to talk some sense into her head and calm her down."

"Why would she listen to _you_ and not one of us?" Harry questioned. "No offense, Remus."

"Well, she's agreed to stay put. That's a start, don't you think?" Remus tried to answer the boy's question without showing hesitation or weakness. He had made a promise and intended to stick to it.

"I suppose." Harry answered and then looked at Ron warily. Ron glared at Harry's response.

"Where is her bag? She's asked that I bring it to her." Remus didn't want to stay any longer than necessary given her delicate condition.

Ron flinched.

"It's at the top of the stairs." Molly grumbled.

"_Accio Hermione's bag_!" Remus called and a minute later, the bag flew into his outstretched hand.

"Remus?" Ron walked up to face him and looked into the older man's face. "Would you give her something?"

"Of course."

Ron handed him a sealed envelope. "Tell her I love her. I forgive her. Tell her anything to bring her back." His voice cracked.

"I'll let her know." Remus placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Ron turned before the tears could fall. He trudged wearily up the staircase.

"Oh Remus. How is she? Have you talked to her? Why did she do it?" Molly whispered furiously in his ear.

It was like having an annoying gnat constantly buzzing about but you couldn't squash it because it was trying to be helpful.

"Molly, she's a train wreck. I don't know why she did it but I'm sure she has a good reason. It isn't like her to do something hurtful, you know that. We have to trust that in time she'll work it out and come back." Remus swallowed painfully. His throat was suddenly dry.

"I know that. I know. I just can't help but worry. I'm worried about her and about Ron and it seems like there isn't anything I can do! I hate feeling this way! Can I do anything? Anything at all to help?"

Remus contemplated that. She clearly needed to be helpful, in some way.

"Can you direct me to the nearest grocer? I'd like to bring her some food…"

"Oh pish posh! Grocer indeed. You hold on one minute young man. Don't you leave."

"Yes ma'am." He looked at her retreating back and the corner of his mouth lifted just a tad. He was letting her do what she did best.

"Tell her we all love her and we'll try to be understanding." Molly counseled. "Also, take this. It's enough for three days." She thrust a satchel at him. It was filled with an assortment of food.

"Thank you Molly, everyone. I appreciate your generosity and your understanding. I'll try to get her to come back."

After many tearful goodbyes and hugs, Remus managed to escape with both Hermione's bag and enough groceries to last the two days. It was a miracle that he made it out of there at all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione waited nervously. She had her wand clutched in her hand and if Remus brought anyone back with him, she would use it if necessary. Not to hurt or kill, but enough to teach a lesson to anyone who might think of crossing her. To her complete relief, Remus didn't take long and he arrived with her bag and without any unwelcome hangers on.

"I don't think you'll have much use of that." He indicated her wand. She didn't realize that she'd had it pointing at him.

"Sorry." She set it aside on the table beside the cot.

"I got your bag and some food." He placed the bag of food on the kitchen counter and then handed Hermione her bag.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No thanks are necessary. There is a bathroom down the hall, to the left. It isn't much, but if you'd like to change…"

"Yes, I'll do that." She looked down at her dirty wedding dress and forced herself to keep it together. She grabbed her wand and then tucked the bag beneath her arm and made her way down the hall. The bathroom was tiny but adequate. She stripped the dress off and kicked it free from her legs. It fell into a graceful pool on the tile floor. She didn't know what to do with it now. The room was cool and a chill crept into her skin. Hastily, she dug through her possessions until she found jeans and a sweater. Without hesitation she donned them and then pulled out a pair of thick woolen socks and a comfortable pair of shoes. Once she was dressed, she glanced at herself in the mirror and was shocked by how terrible she looked. She took her wand and muttered several spells: one to get her hair back to normal, another to vanish the makeup that still clung ostentatiously to her face, and yet another to hide the gruesome pallor of her skin without the makeup. She performed a refreshing spell and a teeth cleaning charm. Feeling much better she was about to leave the bathroom when the dress caught her eye. Not wanting it in her sight any longer she pointed her wand at it and took a deep breath.

"_Incendio_."

The material caught fire and she watched the flames grow as if hypnotized. The hot tendrils lapped at her dress, devouring it greedily, crisping the once beautiful white fabric and singing it to ash. Smoke billowed around her and only when it was too hard to see did she hear Remus screaming on the other side of the door.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Remus tried to open the door but found that it was locked. He could smell smoke on the other side of it.

His panicked voice snapped Hermione out of it and she pointed her wand at the eerily dancing flames that were growing bigger and reaching out to her in invitation.

"_Aguamenti_."

The flames were doused with water and Hermione then vanished the mess with a careless wave of her hand. She turned then and unlocked the door as though nothing had happened. Inside, she quaked.

"Are you…ok?" Remus eyed her warily and she nodded in a noncommittal way. She walked past him and he moved out of the way. Her form retreated down the hall and he stuck his head into the bathroom and gave it a once over. Everything was as it should be, aside from a black stain on the edge of the wall. He repaired it quietly and then left the room, shutting the door with a gentle click. He walked back into the living room. She was standing near one of the windows, gazing out into the cool grey of the landscape. He took one step toward her and then stopped, realizing he didn't really know what to do. Did she want to be alone to her thoughts? Was he supposed to distract her now? Could he ask her about the fire? Perhaps he should prepare a meal and figure out the next step?

That option seemed to be the right one and he set about making a simple stew. He didn't use his wand in the preparations, but did things by hand. Sometimes the most mundane tasks had a way of keeping his thoughts orderly. He pulled his favorite pot from beneath the counter and set the burner to high. He filled a container with equal parts water and beef stock. A few spices were pulled from the cupboard above the stove and a crude cutting board that he'd fashioned himself out of oak. He pulled some vegetables from the bag and began to slice them into equal proportions. He kept a close eye on the girl standing silently before the window. She hadn't moved.

Hermione heard him preparing food the muggle way and she would have been surprised but for the void that had swallowed her whole. The view out the window transfixed her in its tranquility and she tried to keep her mind locked down, forbidden to think of the things that demanded critical inspection. It was too soon after such a disaster. The longer she stood there, the more bone weary she became. The view, so pleasant and welcoming before became something else entirely, something macabre and daunting. The light was fading in the sky and deep blue purple shadows swept across the open expanses of grass. The trees that had looked so lovely took on garish qualities, bathed as they were in half shadow. Their branches were reaching for her…

"Hermione?"

His gentle voice cut through the room and she whirled around, her hand to her throat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Dinner is ready. Would you care to eat with me?" He tried to keep the pleading tone out of his request.

"I'm not really hungry Professor." She forced herself to not look at him; she didn't want to see the disappointment on his face.

"It's quite all right Hermione. After the day you've had, I'm not sure I'd be hungry either. You don't have to call me Professor though. I haven't been that in some time."

Distracted she raised her eyes questioningly to him. "What title would you prefer?"

"Remus would suit, I think." He sat down at the table and began to ladle some of the stew into his bowl. She watched him, unflinching and unmoving. "You know, it's considered rude to stare at people." His tone was teasing but she started.

"Forgive me, Profess…er…Remus. I'm having a hard time concentrating right now."

"As I said, I understand completely. Would you care to sit and keep me company? You don't have to eat." He hoped that if she sat down he could convince her to try something. Maybe it would help her out of her shock.

"Very well." She sighed. A few moments later and she was seated at the table. She tucked her feet beneath her and crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive pose, though she didn't realize it. Remus eyed her for a moment and began to eat slowly, methodically. He was hoping for some sort of inspiration to strike; something that would tell him what to say or do. An omen, a sign, something! The silence was deafening. Before he realized it, he'd finished his meal.

"Would you care for tea?"

Hermione considered. Her throat _was_ dry. But she didn't deserve any sort of comfort…not now.

"No thank you. I'd like to go to bed though."

"There is a room at the end of the hall. Take it. You can transfigure anything you want. If there's something you need that isn't there, let me know and I'll do my best."

She nodded. Her throat felt constricted. The sob she was holding in was growing more painful with every passing second. She wanted so badly to thank him for his hospitality, his trouble and his kindness, but she couldn't. If she uttered another word, she'd unravel and she preferred to do that in private. With a half hearted smile, she turned from the shabby man and left the room. Once she'd closed the door to the room behind her, she let the sob emerge.

Remus heard the half strangled choking sound and his heart ached. That sound was followed by many other equally terrible sounds, all of which assaulted his senses so that he was practically in physical pain himself. He wanted so badly to go to her and hold her and tell her that everything would work itself out…but she needed time alone right now. Remus sat at the table for a very long while, raking his hands through his lanky hair when he felt the need to move. What a bloody mess.

Hermione sobbed herself dry and was left with a terrible empty ache that filled her completely. The void was pure pressure and intolerable pain. She let it swirl inside her because she had no strength to fight it. 'If you want me death, take me now.' Her thoughts were tortured and she shouted them within her head at any deity who would listen.

Her sobs had softly ebbed away and Remus breathed deeply, in and out. He needed to calm down. Slowly, he stood from the table and found that he really didn't want to tend cleaning the kitchen the muggle way. A few minutes later and everything was spotless. He checked the wards and placed an extra one on Hermione's room that would allow him to know the moment she opened her door. He didn't want her to do anything foolish. Though she was in his bedroom, he decided he'd go ahead and sleep on the cot. It was perfectly adequate and placed in a strategic spot. If she wanted to leave the house, she'd have to walk by him first. Stifling a yawn he made his way over to the cot and laid back. The spicy floral scent that she wore was imprinted on the pillow and he breathed the aroma in, savoring it.

It had been three years since he'd had a female presence in his home. Always full of laughter and fun, Nymphadora had been a bright ray of sunshine on his otherwise lonely existence. It was amazing that any witch would like him or want him, but she had. Though he'd refused her many times, due to the nature of his condition, she eventually forced her way through his barriers. It felt so good to be _wanted_. He didn't consider anything else more important though time had proved to him what a fallacy that bit of logic had been. At first, it had been glorious. The smell of her, the taste of her always left him yearning for more. He'd unleashed years of pent up passion on her and she more than reciprocated. All of the women he had wanted over the years flooded his mind and his body with such powerful yearning…and she was happy to be the outlet. It wasn't passion for her…but passion in general. He knew that now.

After a few months of nothing but romance and sex, he began to feel the distance. They would sit by the fire in silence most nights. She would try to make jokes of any subject he brought up and he found himself frustrated by her lack of knowledge. She didn't care anything for politics, despite being in the Order. She was the comic relief of the group with her multi-colored hair and metamorphic abilities and had little input in the way of strategy or research. She was perfectly happy to risk her neck time and again on plans that were ill founded. Her spontaneity was something that drove him spare. He preferred things quiet and orderly, well planned and thought out. She was a firecracker that could go off at any moment. Her temper was famous. He shied away from people like that on most occasions but had made an exception for her. Her cases at work were confidential and she refused to discuss anything about that with him. Her childhood had been a happy one but other than that, he was left with little to no information. She didn't want to share her life with him so much as her bed. When it came down to it, she just didn't care about many things that were vastly important to him.

She understood his affection for Harry and for Ron, but didn't like or understand his affection for Hermione or Ginny. When it came to other women, generally young women, Nymphadora was exceedingly jealous. One night she'd come to him as a red head and had clearly taken on several of Ginerva's physical attributes. The resemblance was obvious and it had bothered him and made him feel weird. When he told her, she seemed more than happy to return to herself. Two weeks later, she'd appeared with curly golden brown hair and amber eyes, a turned up button nose and small, quaint lips. She looked a bit like Hermione but he didn't realize it at the time. He'd kissed her passionately and held her to him possessively and then fucked her thoroughly, not thinking about anything but the warm body beneath him. He stopped immediately when it became clear that she was crying. He was bewildered and she made it quite clear that he was a lecherous old man, a fool, a pervert…and many other unsavory names. He was baffled. She accused him of wanting Hermione (who was fifteen at the time) and using her body while thinking of someone else.

The fight that ensued had been like a nuclear explosion. Words had been flung both ways. He was appalled that she would test him when he was unsuspecting and she was angry that he hadn't reacted the way that she figured he ought to. He made it perfectly clear that he was not a child molester and had no interest in a fifteen year old. She didn't believe him for a minute and continued to scream incoherently at him. Words had come down to wands and several jets of light had shot across the room in anger. Neither one of them was seriously injured but it had been an awakening. Though they had both apologized and had continued to see one another, it was clear that nothing real would develop between them. It couldn't. They were too fundamentally different and had so little in common. She was a sexual release, nothing more. Though she didn't seem to mind their arrangement, he became uncomfortable with it as the years passed by. Three years ago, he sat down with her and told her in no uncertain terms that he couldn't continue in the way they had. She was reluctant and a bit put out but she hadn't put up too much of a fight. Just like that…it had ended.

The trip down memory lane left a bitter taste in Lupin's mouth. He sat up and cast a charm on the cot that rid it of its floral scent. Just knowing that he enjoyed the way Hermione smelled filled him with guilt and doubt though he couldn't begin to fathom why. He lied back down and sniffed the pillow. The scent was gone. It left him feeling strangely empty.


	4. The Meadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 4 "The Meadow"

Hermione stared at the blank wall for so long that she didn't know if she was alive or dead. The sheets stuck to her like papier-mâché, her body was damp and fever had set in overnight. Her curls were unfurled in a tangled mess and stuck to her skin uncomfortably. Her knees were pulled up toward her stomach and were cramped from being in the same position for so many hours. Her hands trembled but her eyes were glassy. She was far away in a world that made sense…a world where she was a happily married woman and all of her friends and family were part of her life. A fly buzzed somewhere near her ear and she wondered what would happen to a fly if someone cut its wings.

A gentle knock sounded at the door but she didn't want to move. The idea of rotting here seemed to have a certain morbid appeal. Was it yesterday, I don't know, was I dreaming? Or did I lose everything I believed in? Her thoughts were jumbled, confused, questioning. She was sick. Her stomach heaved and she had nothing left to throw up. It hurt so bad.

"Hermione? You really need to open up. I need to make sure you're ok."

The voice was so sweet…so concerned. It would be so nice to just listen to it, believe it. She couldn't move though, even if she wanted to. She was trapped. Beads of sweat trickled down between her breasts and soaked through the fabric of her shirt. The knocking resumed. Finally it stopped and she was relieved.

"_Alohamora_!" The door banged open and heavy footsteps sounded. He rounded the bed and then knelt, looking her over with concerned eyes.

The wrinkles around his eyes were pronounced. They roamed over her and she could only stare back unblinking. He had a cloth in his hand and was wiping her face. Suddenly, he lifted her. She couldn't resist although she didn't know where he was taking her. After a few moments she found out. He placed her in the tub and turned on the tap. The cold water soaked her and she sputtered indignantly.

"Remus! God damn it! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Her voice was dry and lost some of its intended vitriol.

"If you left your room once in awhile or made it clear that you were ok I wouldn't be forced to do this. I am sorry…" He pointed the water at her and it fell over her in a crystal cascade. She glared up at him but he wasn't looking directly at her.

"Fuck!" She wished she could curse something. Anger as she'd never known welled up within her and she wanted to hex every tile in the bathroom. If she had her wand there would be a new hole in the side of the house. After several minutes in which she glared at him icily, she finally decided she'd had enough. She stood up and turned off the shower. He took a few steps back, a wary look on his haggard face. Though she was still pissed at him, she knew that he hadn't done anything that she wouldn't have done if the situation reversed itself. She took a deep calming breath and faced him. Water dripped from her hair and her clothes were soaking wet, clinging to her uncomfortably.

Remus couldn't keep his gaze from lingering over her ample curves, her nipples hard beneath the wet fabric.

"I'm sorry that I cursed at you." Her bottom lip trembled. She was chilled to the bone.

He seemed to snap out of it.

"I deserved it, but you can't hole yourself up like that forever. It isn't healthy."

"No, you didn't deserve it and I know I've been out of sorts. How long was I in there?"

"Two days. You didn't come out once to my knowledge. I couldn't let it continue. I hope you understand."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. I can't just hide away forever, even if that's what I want to do. I would like to take a proper shower though."

"Oh, of course. I'll be in the kitchen. What would you like?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied automatically.

"We'll see. You take as long as you need to." He turned and walked away, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Hermione shrugged out of her sopping wet garments and turned the shower on again. This time she made the water scalding hot. It cascaded down her shoulders and felt wonderful, working on loosening the numerous small knots that had taken hold in her back. Billows of steam rose around her and she savored the solitude it afforded her. Showers always helped her spirits. After awhile she noticed a few small bottles sitting on the porcelain shower surround. After inspecting them and sniffing them she decided against using them. She had her own products in her bedroom and these smelled rather masculine. They smelled the way Remus did; earthy and sweet.

Once the water ran cold, Hermione turned off the taps and stepped out onto the floor. She toweled off and then wrapped it around her before padding out to the hallway and into her bedroom to change. Searching through her bag, she found her favorite brown corduroys and a v-neck green sweater. She dressed herself and then applied a cleaning and drying charm on her hair. It fell in loose ringlets down her back and she smiled for the first time in days. She felt human again. Suddenly she smelled something wonderful. It was the scent of morning, of brewing coffee and bacon. The smell led her by the nose out to the kitchen and she watched Remus with an amused look. He really was a natural in the kitchen. He had several pans cooking an assortment of breakfast food. He noticed when she walked in and gave her a quirky smile.

"If you'll have a seat at the table, it will be ready in a few minutes."

Hermione sat promptly and looked at the table. It was set for two and there was a vase filled with wildflowers in the center. After a few minutes Remus began setting various plates on the table. One was heaped with eggs, another held sausage, bacon, and ham, and a third was filled with an assortment of pastries and croissants along with various accompaniments. He had gone to an awful lot of trouble and she could tell that everything was homemade. He last sat a dish of tomatoes and a bowl of fresh fruit.

Though she didn't think she was hungry before, she was suddenly ravenous. Remus sat down and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"What looks good?"

"Everything looks wonderful Remus. I usually have eggs and bacon, sometimes a croissant." Remus served her and she was taken aback by it; used to serving herself as it were. He piled her plate and then began to fill his own. She lifted the fork tentatively and tucked in. The eggs were cooked perfectly and well seasoned, the bacon was crisp but not burned and the croissant was buttery and flaky. Everything was amazingly good. She ate as much as she could and then sipped her coffee delicately.

"That was truly wonderful Remus, thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin once he'd finished.

A comfortable silence enveloped them. Hermione tucked her feet beneath her bum and stared out the window. It was gloomy outside, and it was appropriate, giving the way she was feeling.

"Do you come here often?" She asked quietly.

"No, once in awhile when I can get away I like to come here. It's peaceful, quiet. The nearest neighbors are miles away."

"Do you own any of the surrounding land?"

"A few acres, yes. Why?"

"Just curious. I was thinking about taking a walk." The green and grey world looked wonderful. It seemed to call to her.

"Certainly. Would you care for company?" He'd asked nonchalantly but she felt that he would have come with her whether she wanted him to or not. Remus was the protective sort.

"That would be nice."

After several more lazy minutes, they broke apart and Hermione went to the bedroom to put on some hiking shoes. When she returned, Remus was dressed and ready to go out. Instead of the usual pullover sweater and slacks, he had on a muggle jacket that was tan and white, loose fitting jeans and calfskin boots.

"Wow." Hermione couldn't help but say. Who knew that a change of clothes would alter his appearance so much?

"Wow, what?" A slight blush colored his cheeks.

"You look really nice." She couldn't keep the awe out of her voice.

"Thanks. I know we're miles away from people and I do have wards but I wear this when I go out, just in case someone happens along. It's happened before." He explained sheepishly.

She gave him a tentative smile. "Are you set?"

"Yes, shall we?" He held out his arm to her and she shook her head in disbelief. His chivalrous nature was antiquated but charming. She hooked her arm in his and they left the small cabin. The air outside was moisture laden and clean. It was silent but for an occasional rustle of the underbrush or call of a bird.

Remus walked with well practiced ease and assisted her over the more difficult obstacles. Several trees had been felled by storms and presented interesting puzzles to cross. She kept up quite well in his estimation.

"You like hiking?" Remus asked as he lifted her into his arms and she slid down from a large outcropping of rock.

"I have ever since I was little. We used to go camping a lot. I always felt alive and free when I was hiking."

"It's the same for me too."

The pitch of the ground became more severe and she reached out to him to prevent herself from slipping. He kept a firm grip on her hand and braced himself whenever he felt her falter. He was well acquainted with the land and knew how slippery it could be, especially when it was damp and the rotting leaves had yet to be cleared. He was leading her, ever so gently, to his favorite place. It was a beautiful meadow, small but lush and filled with an assortment of wildflowers. The creek flowed through the center of it and he'd often sit there and meditate when he felt the need for inner peace. He wondered how she would react.

He didn't have to wait long. Once they'd reached it she dropped his hand and practically ran forward into the clearing.

"Remus! This is beautiful!" She had her hands outstretched and turned in circles, looking up at the sky.

His breath caught in his throat. "Yes, you are." He murmured to himself. He shook his head then and walked into the clearing, standing a few feet away from her. He rocked back on his feet and had his hands in his pockets. The smile that was on her face was lovely and he hadn't seen it in a long time.

"If I lived in the area, I think I'd build my own little house, right in this clearing. I'd wake up every day to the sound of the water and all the beautiful flowers." She explained rapturously.

"It has crossed my mind, building a house here. The only issue is that I don't own the entire thing. I own most of it. The neighbors to the south own that tiny sliver there." He pointed it out to her and she followed it with her eyes.

"So those trees and that little bit of land?"

"Yes. I tried to get them to sell it to me, but they were asking for a bit more than I had." He toed the ground, embarrassed.

"Well, land is expensive. If I owned a piece of this, I don't think I'd much want to sell it." She smiled at him.

It filled him with warmth and he forgot to be ashamed.

"Why don't we sit down, by the creek and rest for a bit?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." He followed her and funnily enough she sat in the same spot he always did. He sat back in the grass next to her and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of nature around him.

Hermione stared out across the quaint meadow and loved it. It was a near perfect circle of trees and she wondered if someone had purposely cleared the area. It seemed too perfect to just exist this way. The flowers were brilliant bursts of color in the otherwise green landscape and she took in the sweet fragrance of them with a sigh of contentment. The clouds passed by swiftly overhead and she watched them, discerning shapes and when one went by that looked like a cat, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked and watched her interestedly.

"Nothing. It's stupid. I was just cloud watching."

"Cloud watching?"

"Yes. It's when you look at the clouds that go by and try to see shapes in them."

"Here I thought you disliked Divination." He teased.

"Divination has nothing to do with cloud watching. Trelawney would see the grim in every cloud, the unimaginative crone."

"Yes. Trelawney. I remember hearing stories of you storming out of her class, knocking a crystal ball off its stand and giving her a good tongue lashing. I didn't believe a word of it."

"Well, I did it. She's a fraud." Hermione said defensively.

"Fraud or not…I can't believe you would do that to a Professor. You were always such a pleasure to have in class. You were one of the few that actually studied and tried to earn good marks. I was quite impressed with you."

"Well, I respected most of my Professors but she was beyond even basic respect. She moaned on and on about Harry dying and tragedy and death…I wanted to smack some sense into her."

"Hermione!" He scolded and then began to laugh. "She always was the dramatic sort."

Hermione snorted. "Just be thankful that you weren't teaching divination. I have no idea what you would think of me now."

"Well, I'm no Trelawney. I doubt you would have to resort to something so drastic. Besides, I don't think there's anything you could do that would change my opinion of you now."

She colored hotly and frowned. He knitted his eyebrows together. What had he said?

"Hermione? Don't take it badly. I meant that as a compliment." He sat up and reached out and took her hand. She looked at him and to his chagrin he saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"How…how could you have a good opinion of me? You were there. I was despicable. I ran away from my duty, my best friends, my soon to be family. I hurt a lot of people. Why don't you hate me?"

His mouth dropped. "Hate you? I could never hate you! You did something impulsive, but that's ok. You did what you had to do, what you felt was right at the time. I don't blame you for that!"

"I don't understand you. Why are you being so nice to me?" She sniffed.

"Because I care about you. You're one of the smartest, most talented young women I've ever known. You're sweet and kind and loyal. I really can't say anything bad about you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She accused softly.

"No. I mean it. Look at me." He lifted her chin and moved closer. He stared into her eyes without pretense. "I admire you. You're beautiful and brave and brilliant. You're a good person. You don't deserve to suffer like this. I will never turn my back on you, I promise, no matter what you do. You have a good heart Hermione and you should always listen to it." He stroked his thumb across her cheek.

Her tears spilled over and she reached out to him. Surprised he opened his arms and she fell into them. She cried into his jacket and he brushed back her hair awkwardly.

"There, there. It's ok. I'm here." He murmured over and over. Her body was wracked with sobs and he held her until she was still. At long last she shrugged and he let go of her. She looked at him steadily.

"Thank you. You're…wonderful. Really." Her words were true and seemed to bathe him in a white light.

"It is I who should thank you. For trusting me and staying here, even when you wanted to be away from everyone."

"I never wanted to run away from you." She looked down at the ground.

He wondered what she was thinking. After a few minutes she looked up and gave him a brave but forced smile.

"Ready to head back?" He guessed.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'm a little cold."

He slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her delicate shoulders. She gave him a brilliant smile and then as an extra precaution, he cast a warming charm around them both before they headed back to the house together, each in decidedly better spirits.

Later that evening, after having a quiet dinner together, Hermione sat with a book propped on her knees. She was absorbed in the subject matter, animagus transformation. It was an extremely difficult thing to master and quite finicky. One had to fully invest oneself and become in tune with the earth. This could take months or years. Some were never able to. She was surprised to see that those who were astrological earth signs mastered this more easily than those that were not. She wanted to laugh with the absurdity of it. She was a Libra but that only meant that she might have to work a little harder. She was not afraid of hard work.

"What is it that you're reading?" Remus had been watching her face as she read. The incredulity and passion that swept over her fair features was an interesting thing to watch. He wondered what had her looking so determined.

"I'm reading about animagus transformation. Is it true that earth signs are able to connect to the earth faster than other astrological signs?"

"I remember hearing something about it but you have to realize that most everything written about that particular subject isn't true. Very few texts properly outline the correct procedures. It would be dangerous in the wrong hands, as I'm sure you're aware. Why are you reading up on it?" He watched her curiously.

"I intend to become one."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Well, why not?"

"It's a very difficult thing to achieve and can take years to master…"

"I'm aware of that."

"Most who attempt it are unable to do so. I know you don't take failure particularly well." He said this with caution and she glared at him for his effort.

"I won't fail." She said stubbornly. "At least, I won't give up trying. Even if I never achieve it, I will never give up."

"Well, that's a good attitude to have, although I don't think you'll have too much trouble. You're quite tenacious."

She rolled her eyes. He smirked.

"Remus…you know how to do this…don't you?"

He looked at her carefully. "Yes."

"Would you help me?"

He considered. While it was a long and difficult process…he felt that she actually had a shot. She was disciplined and had wanted this for a long time. He knew that she wouldn't rest until she achieved her goal. On the other hand, he was usually busy with Order work. He didn't know how much he could be there for her and didn't know if he should make a commitment that he might not be able to fulfill. Also, his monthly transformations took a great deal out of him. It wouldn't be prudent. There were others that could teach her just as well who didn't have such hectic schedules; Minerva being one of them.

He began to decline but something in her expression softened him. He realized that he could spend a lot more time with her if he were to do this. "I have to say that it will not be something that happens overnight. It is a long and arduous process. You have to realize that my top priority is working for the Order, and beyond that, I have my monthly transformations to deal with. However, if you're willing to work around my schedule…I'd be honored to assist you."

He expected a smile, a thank you, or something along those lines but was completely unprepared for her to launch herself across the room faster than he could move. She landed practically on top of him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you so much, sir." She pulled back slightly, a happy smile on her face and a certain gleam in her eye.

"No need to call me sir." He coughed uncomfortably. Her nearness was intoxicating, her feminine smell surrounded him and he felt that he could bask in her embrace forever. Much too soon, she moved away. She began pacing through the living room in excitement. He watched her with amusement.

"So what is the first thing I need to work on?" She asked.

"Finding inner balance."

She quirked her brow at him. "How do I do that?"

"We can have our first 'lesson' in the morning, if you'd like. It's really about quieting your thoughts and finding your center."

"That sounds very 'new age'."

"I assure you, it is a concept that dates from early antiquity."

"Hmm. What then?"

"After that we focus on finding your kindred animal spirit."

"Again with the yoga?"

"Yoga? No. It is a meditative process and can be unnerving. You will see what I mean once you are going through it."

"What is step three?"

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" He smiled tolerantly. Her incessant questioning was one of her more annoying habits but he found her quest for knowledge refreshing. However, even if he were to lay out the entire process, there was no way that she would remember it, let alone be able to perform them without a great deal of practice. It was better to focus on one aspect at a time in the interest of thoroughness.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited." She grinned.

Excited eh? He forced himself to not look at her and to breathe deeply. God's…why did she have to look and smell so damn delicious?

"No reason to apologize. It is getting rather late…" He performed a fake yawn and stretch.

"Oh. Of course. I'll just be heading to bed now. Thanks again." She gave him a hug that left him breathless and padded down the hall barefoot.

With a groan he laid back against the chair, his legs spread wide. His erection sprang free. It had been painful to hide. Damn it. He grabbed his wand and deflated it before he decided to have a nightcap. A nice shot of scotch would be most appreciated. Glass in hand, he poured the liquid and downed it. The heat caused him to choke for a moment before he sucked in a lungful of sweet mountain air.

That girl would be the death of him.


	5. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 5

"The Letter"

Hermione woke up the next morning, surprised that she'd fallen asleep so quickly the night before. The walk must have done her in. She sat up and yawned, stretching her hands over her head. Forcing herself out of bed wasn't as difficult as she thought it might be and she padded down the hall to the loo for her morning constitutional. Twenty minutes later, she emerged, showered and dressed for the day. The unmistakable smell of breakfast lured her into the kitchen and she again had the pleasure of watching Remus cook.

He was able to turn bits of this and that into a gourmet meal. The night before he'd managed to make chicken cordon bleu, using stale crackers in place of bread crumbs and bacon instead of ham. It was something that not even Molly Weasley had the flair for; her meals were plain in comparison. He had his back turned toward her and was slicing an onion. He made quick work of it, the blade hitting the cutting board with a hollow thud that sounded like the beating of a drum. He then arranged the slices sideways and began dicing them. Hermione watched with her eyebrow raised. It was a wonder he didn't cut himself. He turned then and gave her a smile that would melt butter.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Good morning Remus. At it again, I see." She teased gently.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off, focusing on a spot about a foot above her head. A flush crept up his neckline but Hermione didn't notice.

"What is it that you're making?"

"I thought a vegetarian omelet would be nice, with a side of potatoes. Would you care for tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Remus poured her a cup and handed it to her. She drank it appreciatively. He was now whisking the eggs in a bowl. His arms flexed against the fabric of the shirt with each stroke and Hermione watched, fascinated. She'd never realized how fit he kept himself. With flourish, he added the chopped vegetables and then let the liquid fall into a waiting pan. It sizzled on impact and cooked quickly. After five or so minutes he set a plate in front of her. The steam wafted around her and she breathed in, letting out a little smile.

Remus watched her under hooded eyes. When she looked up at him he was busy staring at his plate, his shaggy hair blocking most of his face. They ate in silence for several minutes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione set down her cup and noticed that Remus looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I have something for you."

Hermione was confused but Remus pulled a wrinkled envelope out of his cardigan. He thrust it toward her and she took it.

"It's from Ron." He added quietly. "He asked me to give it to you."

She colored and her hand trembled. "I…I'm going outside."

"Very well." He watched her vacate her seat and she marched out of the house, the door banging behind her. He was quite concerned and decided that he'd keep an eye out for her, just in case she decided to do something irrational. He gave her a few minutes of a head start and then followed at a safe distance. He kept his sight trained on her, though he did glance at the tree line now and then, to be sure that no one else was out there.

She kept walking forward with purpose and suddenly, Remus knew where she was headed. He circled around the meadow and waited. She emerged minutes later and plopped onto the ground by the stream.

Hermione held the letter in front of her. She had a pretty good idea of what it would say. He was bound to hate her. Finally, she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and unsealed the envelope. She pulled out one sheet of paper and began to read fearfully.

_Dear Mione,_

_I'm sorry. I know I rushed you and that you weren't ready for marriage yet. I just love you so much. I never wanted anything more in my whole life, not even being a Quidditch player. You and I are meant to be together. Everyone thinks so, not just me. I know that you love me too, even if you don't say it a lot. You're just shy and that's ok. I know I'm not good at this letter writing business but I hope you understand how much I love you. I forgive you and I'm not mad. I was hurt and embarrassed but I'm willing to give it another go if you just come back to me. If you're scared we can just obliviate them all and no one will remember. I'm willing to do anything to have you back. You tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. My heart belongs to you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_p.s. Everyone else wants you to come back too._

Hermione folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She stared out in the distance, a blank stare on her face.

What did this really mean? Did he forgive her? How could he forgive her? That didn't make sense. Even if she did go against her instinct and return to him, wouldn't he always resent her for her actions? Obliviation, while tempting, was not truly an option. It would be impossible to obliviate all the witnesses.

She wished she could obliviate herself. She crumpled and lied down in the grass, holding the letter across her heart. She closed her eyes and fingered the edges trying to sort out her chaotic thoughts. She badly wanted to cry…but crying didn't solve anything. It didn't truly help. All it did was alleviate some of her inner pain and she deserved to feel every bit of that.

Remus watched her from the tree line and wanted so badly to step forward. He wanted to gather her up and burn the letter so that it wouldn't hurt her. He had no idea what it would say but he didn't think Ron would have been stupid enough to scold her for her actions. Most likely he was begging for her to return. That's what Remus would be doing. Begging. He toed the ground and felt shame wash over him. All he kept thinking about was how she had done the right thing and he was so glad that she was here. He realized that he had affections for the witch. Not that she'd ever be privy to that information. He'd been rejected enough for his one lifetime and wasn't about to ruin the tentative friendship he was building with her. Even if he had to watch her from afar, like right now, it was a privilege. He wouldn't take that for granted.

His inner commentary was interrupted when a single feather suddenly appeared in front of him. It was a Phoenix feather. He ran out of his hiding place.

"Hermione! Thank goodness I found you! I have to go…Order business. I think I'd feel better if you went back to the house." He didn't have much time but he didn't want to be worrying about her either.

"Oh! Ok Remus." Her voice was timid but she stood up straightaway and tucked the letter into the back pocket of her jeans.

He gave her a curt nod and with a crack, was gone.

After a moment when she let her heart return to its normal pattern, she obediently began the walk back to the cabin. She forced herself to move forward and pay attention to where she was walking. She wondered why they had needed Remus. She hoped he would be safe and would be coming back tonight. She didn't fancy the idea of being alone and for whatever reason, Remus made her feel safe and cared for. He didn't try to pressure her to talk; in fact, he never brought up Ron or returning home or anything like that. He was giving her space and she needed it. The last thing she wanted was someone bossing her about, telling her what she should be doing. Molly's face floated somewhere over her head and she banished it with a wave of her hand. Molly was the autocratic matriarch. One that had tried to rule her life the way that she ruled her children. Hermione was not a Weasley…nor would she ever be.

She stopped in her tracks. A bird cawed loudly nearby. She would never be…a Weasley. Images of her school notebook where she'd written Hermione Weasley in flowery cursive came unbidden to mind. Suddenly, with ferocity, she began to hack through the underbrush with her feet. She stomped toward the house with clear determination. Once she'd reached her destination, she strode into the bedroom and grabbed her bag. From it she pulled said notebook. She refused to be sad about it. With a little charm she used on her homework, she began to erase all that was written there. It took her two hours to remove each word, one at a time. When she was finished she sat back with satisfaction and then went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Sometime later, she was curled up in the old armchair before the fireplace and was beginning to nod off when she heard a distinctive creaking sound, followed by a click. Her eyes flickered open and her hand brushed against the familiar wooden wand at her side. She listened intently but all was silent. Slowly, she stood and took in every corner of the room with narrowed eyes. She kept her body shielded behind the chair. A sad curtain at the window moved slightly, but there was no draft. Perhaps someone was disillusioned then?

Figuring she'd no better chance to find out, she whipped her wand in that general direction and shouted: "_Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Finite Incantatum_!"

A cry of disbelief followed by a loud thump scared her. She now clutched another wand in her hand. The blackish brown lump on the floor was rather large and she approached it cautiously, her wand held out in front of her, an offensive spell hovering on her lips. When she reached the frozen form she moved aside the hood that obscured the face and gasped in surprise.

"Ron?" She breathed out in relief, her heart hammering hard in her chest.

"_Finite Incatatum_. "She murmured, releasing him from his frozen position.

Ron panted and slowly climbed to his feet. Hermione's first instinct was to run toward him and throw her arms around him; she had missed him. Before she let instinct turn into action, Ron held up a hand and coughed.

"Hermione…I have a lot of things I need to say and I hope that you'll at least hear me say them. I've been thinking about it a lot…please?" Pain was etched on his face and her heart broke to see it.

She nodded slowly, willing to listen.

"I've been lost without you. I haven't eaten in days. I can't sleep. Every time I wake up I think that you'll be next to me and every morning when I reach out and you aren't there my heart breaks. I…I can't be without you anymore. I know you had a reason for leaving like you did…I know I'm liable to be a git now and again…but I love you so much. I need you!" He fell to his knees before her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on for dear life. He mumbled nonsense into her stomach and trembled as he clutched her to him like a dying man.

Hermione's stomach was doing flip flops. Ron was not prone to displays such as this…he'd always had too much pride. He tended to pick flowers for her or give her chocolates rather than say the words. Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt at a complete loss. All she knew was that her heart was breaking alongside his.

He let go long enough to look up at her. She saw tear tracks running down his face.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I will do anything for you. Just ask. Anything to have you back." He pleaded brokenly.

"Ron…" She whispered and fell to her knees. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly and she began to sob.

"Don't…cry." He asked, though he was crying.

"I'm the one…who should be sorry. Not you. I'm sorry Ron. I'm so sorry for hurting you!" Her words were sincere, the anguish of her soul was laid bare.

"Then, you'll come back? Be my wife? Please Hermione. I'll be the best husband possible, I promise you." He looked at her hopefully and wiped the errant tears away.

She searched his eyes and found only sincerity. How badly she wanted to lean in and kiss his lips and reassure him and hold him and promise him anything he wanted. She wanted to take away the pain that she had caused. But something held her back. A tiny voice protested at the back of her mind, reminding her _why_ she'd done what she'd done.

"We need to talk." She disentangled herself from him and sat on the floor cross legged. He looked bewildered but nodded…anything if she'd reconsider.

"Ron. What I did was inexcusable. It was wrong of me. I admit it. I'm sorry for hurting you and humiliating you in front of your family and all our friends. I'll never forgive myself for that. But there is a reason why I did it. The weeks leading up to the wedding were so unreal. I felt like I had no say in anything and it seemed like you were always busy. I was really scared and I didn't know why. Something just felt off. I tried to figure it out, really I did, but I didn't know, not until I was at that altar, facing you. I realized at that moment that this was forever. It was unbreakable. I had never been more afraid of anything in my entire life." She admitted, shamefaced.

Ron's eyebrows were knit together in concern and concentration. He was really trying to understand where she was coming from…but he hadn't felt any kind of fear. He'd loved her for years and knew that they belonged together. He waited politely for her to continue.

"I couldn't say those words…I couldn't, because they weren't true. I couldn't promise to always be there for you. I have real misgivings about _us._ I mean, we never really talk about anything of importance, do you know what I mean? Do you notice that when we're alone we're always doing something? Showing our love in a physical way? I feel like something is missing, don't you?"

"Mione, we're talking now, aren't we? I know I'm not smart like you are and I know we don't like the same things, but we love each other. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Of course it counts, but it can't be the only thing a relationship is built on."

"Our relationship is built on a lot of things." He said sternly.

"Like what?" She asked softly.

"Friendship. Mutual respect. Love. Adventure."

Hermione looked away from his face and down at her hands. They were trembling. She didn't know what that meant but deduced that it couldn't be good.

"Ron…we do have friendship, sort of. But it's always seemed like we were never truly friends without Harry around. What have we done as friends, just the two of us that didn't involve romantic intentions from one of us?"

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it, looking confused.

"As for mutual respect…those are just words. Why do you respect me?"

"I do respect you!" He protested. "I think you're brilliant!"

He clearly didn't understand. Hermione didn't want to push him on the point but then he asked something that scared her.

"Don't you respect me?" He asked dangerously.

"Ron…"

"Well?"

"You make it…hard…sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"You do things that are so asinine!" Hermione exploded. "You always rush into things head first! You don't think about consequences at all! You're one of the most selfish people I've ever known! You shirk responsibility in favor of fun. You refuse to take on an apprenticeship and get a real job."

Her accusations clearly stung him. His face turned a frightful shade of red. He quivered, this time in anger.

"How dare you say those things to me? I may not be perfect but I do the best I bloody can! I'm sorry I can't be like you and overanalyze things to death! I'm sorry I can't sit with my nose in a book all day long and pretend that the real world doesn't exist! I don't have the luxury of having a long apprenticeship! I do have a job, a paying job! I achieved my dream! But it's never been enough for you, has it? That's why you left, isn't it? Because I'm not rich and smart like you? Who's the selfish one now?"

His words were daggers that struck their target immediately. She tried to breathe but found that she couldn't. Her chest hurt so much. Finally she gasped out a sob. She pressed her mouth to the back of her hand as tears streamed down her face.

Ron watched her steadily with a heated expression but softened when he saw that she was falling to pieces. Knowing that anything he said was only going to make it worse, he gathered her into his arms. After several minutes, Hermione stopped crying. Ron pulled back a little and stared into her eyes. His hands held her head gently.

"I love you. I want to marry you. I don't care about any of that. If you want me to get an apprenticeship I will. Marry me, right here, right now." He leaned in and kissed her. Though he meant to be gentle, he couldn't hold off for long. He began to crush his lips against hers, madly.

"Marry me." He demanded.

Hermione tried to pull away. This was all wrong. But he held her in his grasp. She pushed at him but he captured her hands. He tore his lips away to breathe.

"Stop! Ron!" She cried out but he pushed her back until she was lying on the floor. He pinned her arms to her sides and took her mouth again, possessively. She tried to fight him but he was much too heavy. She couldn't get at her wand. She felt helpless and hopeless and crushed.

He leaned further on top of her and she gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal. It jutted into her thigh painfully.

"No. Ron…" She began to whimper and cry.

He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were stone.

"You belong to me."

"No." She whispered.

"Yes you do. You agreed to marry me. I'm holding you to that."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't love you." She blurted out.

He looked stunned. She was terrified that she'd said such a thing.

"I'll make you love me." He said blackly.

"How? You can't."

"Watch me." He freed one of her wrists and reached into his pocket. Hermione took the opportunity to grab her wand. She had it pointed at him faster than he could react. He narrowed his eyes.

She looked at what he'd grabbed and was surprised. It was a Love Potion, by the looks of it, in an expensive looking bottle.

"You would…use that? On me?" She spat.

"You're not yourself. I don't know what the hell has happened to you. I swear I'll get Lupin back for whatever he's done to you. But I'm going to make it right. I'm going to make it better." He pulled the stopper from the bottle.

"Don't, Ron. Don't make me hurt you." Her bottom lip trembled. Her wand hand shook.

"You won't hurt me. You love me. You just don't remember. I'm going to help you with that." He grabbed her wand hand. She hesitated. He took the opportunity and crushed her fingers, causing her to let go of it. The next second he thrust the bottle at her lips. She closed her mouth tightly. He tried to pry it open but she kicked out at him, catching him in a sensitive place. He buckled over in pain. She took the opportunity to stand and make a run for it. He reached out at the last second and caught her ankle. She fell forward on the floor. He pulled her backwards and she screamed.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!" Lupin's voice boomed.


	6. Taking Out the Trash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 6

"Taking Out the Trash"

"_You won't hurt me. You love me. You just don't remember. I'm going to help you with that." He grabbed her wand hand. She hesitated. He took the opportunity and crushed her fingers, causing her to let go of it. The next second he thrust the bottle at her lips. She closed her mouth tightly. He tried to pry it open but she kicked out at him, catching him in a sensitive place. He buckled over in pain. She took the opportunity to stand and make a run for it. He reached out at the last second and caught her ankle. She fell forward on the floor. He pulled her backwards and she screamed. _

"_WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!" Lupin's voice boomed._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Before Ron or Hermione could do anything, a flash of light illuminated the cabin and suddenly, Hermione's ankle was free. Ron was pinned against the wall and could not move. Remus offered her his hand while keeping his wand trained on Weasley. She took it gratefully and he hauled her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked in a strained voice.

"I think so." She answered shakily.

Remus growled in the back of his throat and walked up to Ron.

"How did you find her?" He demanded.

"The letter. Tracking spell." Ron stuttered having never seen Remus look so threatening.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Remus spat angrily.

"What's it to you? She is my fiancée! I have every right to be here!"

"First of all pup this is my home and I don't remember inviting you. Secondly, she was screaming when I arrived. Now why is that?"

Ron remained silent. Remus was in no mood for games and a jet of yellow light hit him. Ron felt like he had been slapped, hard.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ron replied angrily.

"Why don't you be a man and tell me yourself? Why was she screaming?"

"She's irrational and upset. All women do it. If you had one of your own you'd know that!"

Remus tightened his hand into a fist. He was itching to punch the boy for his impudence.

"Still a hotheaded dunderhead, I see." A silken voice carried across the room.

Hermione gasped and turned her head. Sure enough, there stood Severus Snape. He was an imposing figure standing silently near the door. She wondered what he was doing there.

"Oh hullo Snape! How's that wound?" Ron shot at him.

Snape uncrossed his arms and strode across the room until he was nose to nose with the Weasel.

"If you aren't careful I can give you one to match." He hissed menacingly.

Ron's face lost its color.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Severus gave the boy a deadly look.

Ron gulped. "Hermione, can I talk to you, please?"

All three men turned to her. She glanced at Remus; he looked absolutely livid. Snape looked mildly interested and Ron looked terrified.

"Haven't we done enough of that already?" Hermione asked quietly. "I can't believe you would try to do something so underhanded."

"What did he try to do?" Remus asked in a barely restrained voice.

"He tried to pour a love potion down my throat against my wishes."

Remus ended the spell that held Ron and he collapsed to the floor. Remus hauled him up by the ear. Severus stepped aside with one eyebrow raised but Hermione could swear there was a bit of mirth flashing in his eyes. Without further ado, Remus dragged a protesting Ron out of the house.

Hermione made to go after them but Severus clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit down, Ms. Granger. I do not believe Remus wanted you to witness what is about to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Hermione asked fearfully.

Severus only smiled at her with his crooked yellow teeth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside Remus threw the boy to the ground unceremoniously.

"You are not welcome here. I can't believe that you would do something so foolish and pathetic. Rest assured your parents will find out all about this. I suggest you leave, now!" Remus barked.

"Or what werewolf? I'm not leaving without her. She belongs with me." Ron stood angrily, his fists balled.

Remus glared at him. "She chose to leave you at the altar, did she not?"

"She got cold feet but if you hadn't interfered…"

"Oh that's right. If I hadn't happened along then you would have used a love potion and held her against her will. I have never been so disappointed in someone. Hermione deserves better than you."

"Maybe she does deserve better but I love her with all my heart. We're meant to be together and she'll come back to me one of these days and when she does, I'll make sure that she has nothing to do with you!"

"If you're so convinced of your mutual love, why should you be afraid of a little competition?" Remus asked, goaded by some demon.

"Fancy her, do you? You're a disgusting old man. You're a poor, ugly, half breed. Hermione would never stoop so low."

Remus was deeply offended. His hands were shaking.

"Leave before I hurt you." Remus warned him. He didn't know what he was capable of at the moment.

"She loves me and I love her. We will be together." Ron vowed. Then with a crack, he was gone.

Remus shot a volley of curses at the spot that Ron had previously occupied. Gods he was angry!

Reluctantly, he lowered his wand and returned to the house. As soon as he walked in the door, Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You didn't hurt him too much, did you?" She asked, looking up at him with worried eyes.

Remus felt a flash of irritation. "No. He's gone now."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Thank you Remus, really."

His heart softened. "You're welcome." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up…" Severus interjected sarcastically.

"Oh. Yes, of course Severus. Please come down to the basement."

Hermione felt a million questions pop up in her mind but Remus whispered "Later."

She watched as the two made their way down the hall and out of sight. It was then that she noticed the bottle lying on its side, the potion inside dripping out steadily and staining the hardwood floor. She vanished the potion but decided to keep the bottle; as a reminder of what Ron was capable of.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus escorted Severus to the basement.

"This is the enclosure. We'll have to fashion another one. Luckily, we have magic available to us."

"Indeed." Severus looked at it with distaste.

The two men got to work and managed to add another cage a few feet away from the first one. It involved a good deal of transfiguration.

After they'd finished they sat in two rickety chairs and surveyed the room. After several minutes of silence, Severus mustered the courage to ask the question that had been foremost in his mind.

"Lupin…how much does it hurt? With the potion?"

"A great deal. The pain of transformation is not lessened. However, most of your mind will remain intact. That's not to say that your wolfish instincts won't be there but you learn to control them, over time. The potion helps with that and it also helps the recovery time. Believe me, you don't want to face a transformation without it."

"I would prefer not to face any transformation, but here we are." Severus heaved a sigh.

"I am sorry Severus."

"Don't pity me Lupin. I never bothered to pity you, even though you've had this affliction since you were a child."

Remus fidgeted but did not answer.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Severus searched for another topic. He lit upon one immediately.

"So…Ms. Granger is here. How did that happen?" He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his tone.

"You were at the wedding and witnessed her departure. Later that evening I thought to look for her where her parents were buried. I found her and apparated here. I wasn't thinking clearly, but now she's here. She told me she was going to leave after two days but it has been over a week."

"What was the letter that Weasley spoke of?"

"He wrote a letter to her and asked that I give it to her. I did this morning, thinking that enough time had passed. I didn't realize there was a tracking spell that activated on the thing once it was in her possession or I'd have blasted it to bits."

"Getting careless in middle age?" Severus taunted lightly.

"Something like that."

"It must be strange, cohabiting with an ex student."

"Not as strange as you might think. It's rather nice, having her here."

"You are a more patient man than I, Lupin. I think I'd die of irritation to have her around, constantly chattering."

"She's changed a great deal from when she was in school, Severus."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Severus snorted.

"Yes. Well, we'd best fashion you a bedroom then."

"Indeed." Severus intoned sourly.

The two men worked together and after several minutes had made something decent out of a pile of old wood planks and spare cement blocks.

"Do you need any help treating your wound?" Remus felt obligated to ask.

"No. If you don't mind, I'll just get some sleep."

"Very well. If you want anything to eat, the kitchen is upstairs. Make yourself at home."

Severus nearly sneered at the werewolf but checked himself just in time. Instead he gave a curt nod and a wave of dismissal. Severus could have sworn that he heard the man chuckling as he ascended the stairs and disappeared from sight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for having posted this with plot errors before. I'd mentioned in chapter two that Voldemort was vanquished and then accidentally made him alive in this chapter. That has been corrected and a slightly different version of Lupin's explanation is told. Thank you to the reader who pointed this out to me…you know who you are!

Willows and Witches

Chapter 7

"Explanations"

Hermione was quite curious about Snape being on the premises. Remus had mentioned to her that he rarely had visitors and she wondered why Snape would suddenly be invited. She also hadn't realized that there was a basement. She'd have to do some snooping, er…sleuthing about. It was best to be vigilant and aware of one's surroundings after all.

She snorted to herself and began to busy herself, making tea. Remus usually took a cup before bed. She made enough for three and as she waited for the water to boil she stared out the kitchen window into the blackness. She sagged wearily against the sink. It was almost as though she'd had some kind of nightmare and couldn't wake up. How had everything gone to seed so quickly?

The hissing of the pot demanded her attention and she left her place by the window. Once she'd taken care to leave out a few extra cups she retired to one of the kitchen chairs. She sank down, and tucked her feet beneath her bum and sipped at the hot liquid.

_Ron had been here. He'd apologized. He'd forgiven her. He still loved her. _

A pang hit her chest. She told him that she didn't love him, that they had nothing in common and she didn't respect him. What a thing to do! He was sure to never forgive her now. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away, annoyed with her own weakness. If she'd been brave enough to say those things and refuse him, shouldn't she be happy? She'd saved them both a lifetime of misery for goodness sake! While Ron wanted a slew of children and expected her to be the dutiful stay-at-home wife, she envisioned something else entirely; a respectable career and an advanced education for starters. Just because he had supposedly achieved his "dream", didn't mean she had even begun to pursue hers. She wondered if he even knew what her dreams were about.

She sipped thoughtfully and lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Remus spied her and gave her a small smile before proceeding into the kitchen and pouring a cup of tea. He sat across the table from her and tried to look nonchalant. Hermione could tell he was dying to know what had happened.

"Out with it." She said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Shall you go first or shall I?" He asked, ever aware that he too had a tale to tell.

"I'll tell you about Ron and you'll tell me about Severus then?"

"That sounds acceptable."

"Right." Hermione set the cup down on the table and ran her fingers over the pattern of the wood grain as she organized her chaotic thoughts into sentences.

"I returned to the house as you'd asked me to. I did a bit of cleaning and then sat before the fire, just thinking. I suppose I'd been there an hour or so and I heard a creaking noise and a click that sounded like the door. I know that you have a very distinctive sound when you're walking around and I didn't hear the familiar sound so I stood up. I saw a curtain move and just to err on the side of safety shouted a few protective spells. I disarmed him and he fell to the floor. I ended the spells and he told me that he was sorry about everything and that he wanted to work things out. I almost gave in…the look he was giving me was heartbreaking…but I knew that we needed to talk. I aired my grievances and he aired some of his. It turned into a bit of a shouting match, I'm afraid. That's the way arguments tend to go with him. Anyway, he really lost it when I told him that I didn't love him anymore."

Remus sucked in a breath of surprise and Hermione met his shocked eyes briefly before staring down at the table.

"He was really upset. He began to kiss me and told me that he wanted to marry me immediately. I protested and he pushed me to the floor. He said that he was going to fix me and undo whatever you'd done. Stupid git. Anyway, he pulled out the bottle and I'm not stupid. I knew what it was and what his intentions were. I fought him off as best I could and tried to run but he caught me around the ankle. I screamed and that's when you walked in. I suppose you know the rest."

Remus' face had frozen. Inside he was seething. That little twat! It took Remus several moments before he trusted himself enough to speak. He didn't want to take out his anger on Hermione. She'd been through enough.

"I suppose it's my turn then?" Remus asked shakily. Hermione nodded, encouragingly.

"I was called away because Severus had been attacked. The lower ranking rogue Death Eaters arranged an ambush of young werewolves in the forest. This happened during the last full moon. I wasn't made aware of what had happened until tonight. Severus tried to keep the information to himself. He was lucky to have escaped with only one bite and his life. He's a fierce dueler, as you well know. He was found out by the inner circle, or what was left of it and his position was over. They treat werewolves quite poorly. Severus was kicked out of the inner circle, despite all of his years of service. Severus knew there was no other alternative and reported it to Albus. Albus has decided that Severus has paid his debt to the Order and has agreed that Severus is no longer required to act as our spy. Of course that should have happened with You-Know-Who's downfall, but having Severus play both sides was still beneficial. Many cells were filled in Azkaban because of his information…as you know." He cleared his throat.

"I was called because I am a werewolf and it is going to be very hard on him the first few times he has to transform. That is why he is here. He is to live with me until such time that he feels capable of controlling himself."

"Wow. That's terrible." Hermione's mouth hung open rudely but Remus didn't mind. She took excellent care of her teeth.

"After everything….he is now, like you?"

"Yes. I also feel obligated to make you aware of…certain aspects of my monthly routine."

"I know about the transformation and all that."

"It's more about the practical side of things. The basement is where I keep an enclosure. It can only be unlocked by me when I'm in human form. It is a bit of wandless magic that took years to learn. Anyway, Severus and I built a second enclosure tonight as well as another bedroom. In six days, the full moon will be upon us and he and I will change. It is a rather violent thing and we will be confined to the basement for two days. On the third day we will emerge. I hadn't really thought about what to do…with you." He scratched his stubble-covered chin.

"Oh. Well, I won't be a bother. I'll just stay out of the basement."

"Well, yes, that is one way. I was thinking of another, safer alternative."

"You want me to leave?" Hermione asked quietly. She'd been dreading this moment and now that it was upon her she felt tears threatening to overwhelm her. It wasn't fair!

"NO! I mean no. Of course not. I love having you here. I would be honored…if you'd consider this as your home. For as long as you need it, of course. I was thinking that during the transformation you might want to visit your friends or perhaps stay at Hogwarts. Albus has been hinting that Minerva would love to have you as a guest for a few days."

"This sounds a lot like leaving."

"It would only be temporary, a few days. Hermione…if he or I got out, somehow…and you were hurt…I don't know what I'd do." A haunted look came into his eyes and his face looked more haggard than Hermione ever remembered seeing. If just to cause that look to leave his face, she agreed.

"Of course Remus. I understand. I'd love to have a visit with Minerva. When do you think I should leave?"

"Friday evening would be best, I think. Also…I should warn you. Severus and I are likely to get a bit _touchy_ in the last few days before the moon. It tends to bring out the more wolfish tendencies. I can only ask for forgiveness in advance if I am in any way rude to you."

"I understand." Hermione gave him a gentle smile, one that warmed his heart.

"You're a special witch." He blurted out unthinkingly.

"And you're a special wizard. Thank you, for everything." Hermione rose from her chair and walked around the table. She leaned over from the side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. It was a bit of an awkward position with his face pressed against the side of her breast but he found himself sitting there with a silly grin for several minutes after she'd left for bed.


	8. Fags

Disclaimer: Blah blah, we all know the routine by now, yes? Only the plot is mine.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 8

"Fags"

The next morning proved to be the same as every other morning, with one notable exception. Having Severus Snape in the vicinity certainly had a way of dampening one's mood, especially when said Snape was moping about. He spoke to neither Hermione nor Remus but took his toast and tea in silence.

Hermione felt awkward, wedged between her two former Professors in such a casual setting with no one else present. After breakfast was finished, Remus rose to attend to the dishes but Hermione felt like she _needed_ to do something.

"Allow me! Sit and relax. You certainly deserve it. More tea, anyone?"

Severus grunted and Remus murmured "No thank you."

She decided to follow in the tradition of Remus and did everything the muggle way. After she'd finished she decided that she would try to rope Remus into helping her.

"Remus?" She asked in a super sweet voice.

Severus looked up, startled by her tone. He instantly knew something was up.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the meadow this afternoon and working on our little project? Only if you're not too busy." She nodded toward Severus.

Remus and Severus shared a look.

"I'd be happy to. What time were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking two o'clock but we can go whenever you're free."

"Two is fine." He smiled at her and she bent and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Embarrased by her display, especially in front of Snape, she hurried away down the hall to her room. She felt that she needed to write a few letters. She knew she couldn't hold off her friends for much longer, not now that Ron knew where she was.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'd watch yourself, were I you." Snape commented.

"Why is that, exactly?"

"The girl is on the rebound, of course." Snape snorted.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Are you blind _and_ deaf? That girl has it in for you."

"Hermione was due to be married a week ago Severus. She and I are just friends. We're working on a special project, that's all."

"Is special project code for something?"

"Absolutely not!" Remus was outraged and embarrassed by such an insinuation.

"Whatever you say Lupin." Severus snatched the newspaper off the table and began to peruse it earnestly.

Remus didn't want Snape operating under the impression that he was a lecherous old fool that would take advantage of someone so dear to him.

"We're working on animagus transformation, actually."

"What are you trying this time?" Severus asked, not surprised. Lupin had always wanted to be the first to accomplish having two animagus forms, despite the fact that he could turn into one of the most dangerous creatures known to wizard kind. Severus knew this could not be done but enjoyed watching him lament his frustrations.

"Actually…I'm not the one who is trying. My shape is sufficient, thank you."

"You think Ms. Granger is going to be able to do it?" Severus did sound surprised, now.

"Why not? She is the brightest witch of her age."

"Spare me. Textbooks won't help her with this one."

"That's why I've agreed to help her."

"Really? During the phasing portion as well?" Severus taunted.

Remus colored. "I don't think I will have to be there…during that."

"The way you look at her, I might think you're a bit of liar, Remus."

"I have no wish to see Hermione naked Severus! I'm not some old pervert!"

"Erm…"

Remus looked up to Hermione standing in the hallway looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Hermione? Something you needed?" Remus was mortified but pretended that nothing had happened just now.

"I was going to ask if you had a spare quill…" Her voice sounded breathy and not quite right.

"Uh, yes. Hold on for a second, please."

Severus looked over at her and smirked superiorly. Hermione glared at him and Severus quirked his eyebrow in response.

"Aren't we hostile?" Severus enunciated.

"You have no idea." Hermione replied darkly.

Remus chuckled as he sorted through a junk drawer in the kitchen. He found the dratted quill and handed it over. Hermione refused to meet his eyes as she took it and practically ran down the hall.

"I dare say we need to be more careful of what we say." Remus fretted.

"Why? The girl now knows that your intentions are honorable. What is the harm? Unless of course…you were lying."

"Shut up Snape."

"Touchy today, are we? By the way Remus, I'm going to be out for a while. I need to collect ingredients for more Wolfsbane. I, of course, have two vials ready for us during this moon."

Remus nodded.

"Additionally, I would like to have your wards accept my magical signature."

"That can be arranged."

"Very well. I'll leave you to attend your…Ms. Granger." Snape sneered at Remus and left via the front door, leaving his cup on the table.

Remus sighed and collected it. After he'd washed it several times, he came to the realization that he was going to have to apologize. That must have been an embarrassing comment for the young woman to overhear.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione fell forward on the bed, her face flushed. How was it that they were talking about something so_…embarrassing? _Why did she have to hear it? It wasn't surprising…that Remus did not wish to see her naked…why would he? Yet, a little bit of her feminine pride had been injured. Was there something wrong with her?

She pulled herself off the bed and enlarged a small bedside mirror so that she could look at herself. Taking a deep breath she gazed critically at her body. She was still slender in the right places, from what she could tell. She had gained about 20 pounds since she graduated from Hogwart's, but they seemed to have settled in good places. Her breasts had been barely a handful up until seventh year. Now, her breasts filled her bra and her slender hips had taken on a nicely rounded curve. She'd had to go up one size in jeans to accommodate her slightly thickened thighs and arse. That wasn't so bad, was it?

Why else would he not want to see her? Well…he'd been with Tonks until recently. She could turn into anything that he desired. Perhaps Remus was spoiled. That must be it; unless she was missing something. For good measure she pulled off her clothes and stood in her bra and knickers. She turned around and bent this way and that, trying to see every inch of her body. Perhaps she was getting a little lumpy. It was nothing that a good exercise routine couldn't fix.

She pulled her jeans back on and was just fiddling with her shirt when a light rapping at the door startled her. She hastened to the door, tugging the shirt over her head as she went. She pulled open the door and a second later managed to pull her shirt completely down. Remus looked comical, his hand still in mid-air, his eyes glued to her abdomen.

"Um…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew she hadn't exposed herself. There was no reason to look the way that he did.

"Sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to…interrupt or anything. I'll just be…going, now. Yes, good day!" He ended with a nervous and high pitched giggle that lasted for only a second. Hearing his own voice come out so terribly wrong caused him to panic and he bolted down the hallway, wishing a hole would swallow him.

Now what was _that _about?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus was not looking forward to his first transformation. Only the fates knew why they were deciding to torture him so. Hadn't he suffered enough? The gruesome carving that was his torso could attest to that. Of all things…to find himself trapped here in America with Lupin and the Granger girl, looking forward to the agony and mindlessness that was becoming a beast in a week. If he hadn't made that damned vow to Albus he would now be free to kill himself. Conditions of release! Pah!

He scowled as he stomped through Lupin's wards. He felt the tingle that let him know that his signature was indeed accepted; about damn time. The modest little cottage mocked him with its cheerful façade. Severus had the strangest urge to howl in frustration but he checked it and forced his reason to come to mind. Ruddy instincts!

He kicked a pile of leaves and watched in satisfaction as they scattered before him.

"Severus! You're back! I've just received a letter from Mrs. Weasley and she is quite upset about her son. I'm going to London to have a little chat with her. Can you tell Hermione that we'll reschedule for later?" Remus asked plaintively.

Severus considered his request. He stood straight and gave him an imperious stare.

"Come now Severus…don't be difficult."

Severus cocked his head to the side, considering the man before him. He was practically dancing from foot to foot, his nervousness and anxiety plain. He was sweating profusely. What could have him so agitated?

Severus smirked.

"I'll let Ms. Granger know that you've had to go to London. Do hurry, we wouldn't want to keep the head Weaslette waiting."

Remus inclined his head slightly and left in a swirl of robes. Severus felt the insane urge to chuckle but opted for a well placed head shake instead. Feeling much better knowing that Lupin was going to face the firing squad for tampering with The Weasel, Severus strode inside and slammed the little door so hard that the teacups rattled from within the kitchen cabinet.

Eager to get his message relayed as soon as possible he crossed to the girl's door and pounded on the wood. It shook under the force of his fist and he was surprised by his own strength; shoddy craftsmanship if he ever saw it.

"Yes?" A hesitant voice asked through the closed door.

"I suggest you open the door Ms. Granger. The sooner you do, the sooner I shall be rid of the responsibility of relaying you a message."

She opened the door and looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Lupin had to go to London. He will not be back by two for your little outing. That is all." He turned imperiously to leave but she reached out and grabbed his arm. He whirled on her.

"Do not touch me!" He hissed.

She dropped his sleeve as though burned. "I'm sorry."

"Though we may no longer be at Hogwarts, I am your superior and you will not address me in the same degrading manner that you do to Lupin. You will keep your distance…or else." His dignity intact he walked away slowly leaving an irate lioness behind him.

Hermione stood there seething as he walked gracefully away. She just couldn't let that comment go.

"Superior? That's rich. I may be a mudblood but you are classified as a dark creature. Am I wrong?" She called out in syrupy sweet voice that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" He turned around slowly, his eyes held a murderous glint. He stalked back down the hall and stood directly in front of her.

"You heard me Professor." She spat.

"Perhaps you require a reminder that you ought to be careful around me. One can never be sure of one's actions when one is a newly sired werewolf. Accidents do happen." He purred.

She paled but did not back down. "You might think you're the big bad wolf but I know the ending of that story. It isn't good for you."

He narrowed his eyes, not knowing what she was talking about, but not wanting to seem ignorant about her reference. He gave that one to her, no silky comeback ready to throw. If she wasn't going to heed his warning…perhaps he had to show her a little physical intimidation. He grasped her arms, pinning them to the sides of her body and shoved her roughly against the door. He brought his hooked nose down to hers and stared into her eyes.

"I'm not the big bad wolf…I'm much worse."

Then he smiled that horrible yellow smile and she coughed as the turgid smell of strong tea and fags wafted around her. Whatever fear he might have instilled in her was gone the moment she smelled his horrible breath. Something impulsive welled up within her and she blurted out a question before really thinking about it.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare fag for me, would you?"

He let go of her immediately and straightened up. While he was still angry at the girl, he was genuinely caught off guard by her request.

"You smoke?"

"No. I'm just curious."

Severus smirked. He couldn't wait to see her choke up her lungs.

"Follow me outside. Merlin forbid we make this shanty smell any worse than it already does."

"It does not smell bad. It smells like Remus."

"Exactly. You have so much to learn."

She rolled her eyes and followed him outside. The wind was biting and Hermione hugged herself. Snape took two leaves and transfigured them into chairs. Hermione sat and Snape took out a pack of fags, hitting them to his palm a few times before slipping one out and extending it to her. She gingerly took it and rolled it between her fingers. It was much lighter than she thought it would be.

"Do you require a light?" Snape asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes." She held it out to him. He snatched it from her and placed it to his lips, lighting the tip with a silver butane lighter. He then handed it back to her.

She eyed the end that had been between his lips with disgust. Shaking herself a bit she decided to just not think about it and took an experimental drag on the end of it, sucking the black smoke into her mouth. She didn't inhale fully but let the smoke settle as a bitter flavor on her tongue. She let go of the breath that she'd been holding and a tiny puff escaped her lips. It wasn't so bad. What was the big deal?

"You have to inhale Miss Granger; like this." He demonstrated, lighting another fag and inhaling deeply. He blew it out and she watched the smoke rise in a tendril before being whisked away by the wind.

It was now or never. He was watching her. She brought the paper to her lips and inhaled, sucking air and smoke into her lungs.

IT BURNED.

She began to cough deeply. Her lungs were offended by the smoke and her throat felt as though it was on fire. The taste was foul and acrid and tears came to her eyes as she choked.

Snape smiled nastily, enjoying the show. He took an appreciative drag just as she opened her eyes. He expected a tirade from the witch but she merely watched him smoke, not paying attention to the growing stump of gray ash hanging off the end of her fag. She noticed him looking and jutted out her chin. He smirked.

She inhaled again and coughed again, but this time it wasn't as bad. It still burned and felt unnatural but she was damned if she'd show him how distasteful she was finding it to be. After letting the smoke swirl in her lungs she took another hit. Each time she brought it to her lips, it seemed a bit easier than before. Before she knew it, there was nothing but a tiny nub between her fingers.

"I must say…I've never before enjoyed such a Gryffindor display. I didn't know you had it in you." He was mildly surprised that she'd continued smoking but then again…she never did back down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smirked back at him.

He had no comment to that but sat with her in silence, watching the afternoon pass away on the front porch.


	9. The Shrieking Weasley

Willows and Witches

"The Shrieking Weasley"

"Now Molly! Listen to me! Give me a chance to explain!" Remus ducked behind the sofa as wild curses were being shot around the room.

"I gave you a chance! We gave you a chance! We trusted you with her but from the sounds of it our trust was misplaced!" She ended with a shriek.

Remus was getting really fed up. Now, was it his fault that Ron had attacked Hermione?

"Your son acted against Hermione's wishes and tried to force feed her a love potion! Are you blaming me for that?"

The curses stopped but he could hear her panting.

"Come now, dear, let's hear him out. What's all this about a love potion?" Arthur's voice coaxed Remus from his defensive position crouched behind one of their tattered flannel sofas.

"Your son attempted to force a potion down Hermione's throat. When I arrived home with Severus, she was on the floor, screaming, trying to get away from him. I had no idea what was going on but I wasn't about to let him hurt her."

"Ron would never…do something so vile as that! Obviously you have the story wrong Remus. I don't know what that _girl_ told you…" Molly began what was obviously going to be a long tirade about Ron's virtuous nature but Remus cut her off at the pass.

"It was not a matter of telling, it was a matter of seeing. I was not the only witness to this. Severus was there as well."

"Well…hmpf." Molly bristled.

Arthur eyed him levelly, knowing that Remus was telling the truth. "Ron, come downstairs please!"

Heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs and the young man walked into the room, his hair in his eyes. He brushed it back and then froze as he spotted Remus.

"Is it true that you tried to force Hermione to drink a love potion?" Arthur asked his son.

Ron searched Remus' face and sighed. "Yes."

"You what! Ronald Weasley!" Molly's shrill voice filled the room and Remus winced.

"Son, what would possess you to do something like that?" Arthur was truly at a loss.

"She doesn't love me anymore." Ron mumbled.

The note of despair in his voice was childish. Remus could only imagine how losing such a gem as Hermione would affect him. Yet, there was no way on earth he would ever force her to feel things that weren't there naturally. It was not only immoral, but against the law.

"Just because Hermione is confused about her feelings, it doesn't give you license to tamper with them.I thought I raised you better than that, Ronald." Arthur spoke softly but each word hit Ron visibly.

He sank to his knees and put his fists on either side of his head. He rocked back and forth, anguish wracking his wiry frame. "I really lost it. I never thought I'd need to use…the potion…never thought she'd ever want to leave me. We were always right together…it felt right. I feel like I've lost my best friend and the love of my life. What could I do? I _need_ her. I _love_ her."

Remus eyed Ron with speculation. If this was an act, it was worthy of an award.

"Don't say that Ron!" Molly began to cry and wrapped her arms around her sobbing son.

Remus rolled his eyes. Molly could be disgustingly predictable at times.

Arthur sat still as stone, watching the scene unfolding before him. After a few minutes of this had passed he stood and nodded toward the door. Remus followed him out into the backyard.

"I'm sorry about this Remus. I know that you only did what you thought was right. I'm deeply embarrassed by Ron's actions. Perhaps I failed to properly educate him. I don't really know what to say. Is Hermione ok?"

"She was upset but this morning seemed to find her in better spirits. She wanted to write some letters to all of you, last I heard."

"Send our apologies to her along with our love. She is a part of this family whether she marries Ron or not. Also, Ron will not be visiting again without a direct invitation from you, Remus. You have my word."

A tingle filled Remus and he felt the oath take effect. It made him feel much better. Arthur was a good man.

"I appreciate it Arthur. Perhaps the boy should talk to someone about this. It's obvious that he isn't thinking clearly."

"We'll look into it."

"All right. Good day, Arthur."

"Good day, Remus."

Finally free from his obligation, Remus apparated immediately, a picture of his small cottage implanted firmly in his mind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The birds were oddly silent. Hermione searched the trees but found nothing amiss. The temperature had dropped significantly and she cast a warming charm around herself to abate it. Small swirls of leaves caught in the breeze and floated, landing in odd places, scattering the landscape with bits of vibrant color.

She hadn't moved from her lawn chair or spoken for the past hour, content where she was. She was worried about Remus, having to face all of the Weasley's on his own. Yet she knew she couldn't be there right now. It was far too soon.

Severus had proven himself to be a good companion when one wanted nothing but another body in the vicinity. He seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts, his face caught between a scowl and a glare, smoking several fags and not offering her a second one. That was fine as far as she was concerned; the bitter taste had not left her mouth. Yet for all the merits of peace and quiet, she launched herself from her chair the moment that Remus appeared in the distance.

"Remus!" She called out and hurried to his side.

"Hermione." He gave her a miniscule bow in greeting and was nearly bowled over when she wrapped her arms around him. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. She took his breath away.

"I've missed you." She was incredibly happy that he was back.

"And I, you."

Hermione took a step back and looked him over head to toe. He seemed to be in good order.

"How did things go at the Burrow?"

"I'm sure you can well imagine. Molly was shrieking at the top of her lungs forcing Arthur to be the voice of reason. Ron came downstairs and explained his side of things…it was clear that he was quite distraught by what he did. He clearly was not in a normal state of mind. I'm sure that he regrets his actions."

"I see." Hermione bit her lower lip, thinking about Ron. She could visualize him perfectly; the picture of sorrow. He'd always been prone to short, violent outbursts and impulsive actions, usually followed by anger and incredulity, finally followed with regret. It was a cycle that she'd seen in him from first year onward. It was something she hated about him.

"Hermione," Remus began gently, "I'm sorry that I brought this up. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Her eyes shot upwards and met his. "Remus, you have nothing to apologize about. I'm sad because of what I've done and I'm sad that Ron felt he had to do what he did. But it's over now. It's over."

"Well, I may not need to apologize for that, but there are a few things I feel that need apologizing for. I'm deeply sorry for the conversation that Severus and I were engaged in this morning. It was not fitting for me to say such things about you, nor for you to overhear them. I hold myself responsible and I will refrain from speaking about you in such a manner again. Additionally, I can only ask your forgiveness for our encounter outside your door. I don't know what came over me." At this admission, two spots of pink appeared on his cheeks and he looked at the ground, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Remus, look at me. That's better. You don't have to keep apologizing to me all the time. I appreciate your candor, but you don't need to censor yourself for me. We're all adults and I can quite understand why you wouldn't desire to see me…_nude_. I'm not much to look at, it isn't as though I don't already know, so we can just put this behind us and be friends. Ok?" She ended a little breathlessly, mortified that she'd said the word "nude".

His mouth dropped open a little. "Hermione…I, it isn't…as though I wouldn't wish to…I just, it isn't proper." He nodded up and down vigorously.

"Sorry? What?" He couldn't have said what she thought he did, did he?

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why don't we get inside?" He marched ahead of her, his face burning in humiliation. He couldn't compliment her without stuttering like an idiot.

Hermione trailed behind, looking confused. Severus had been watching them without appearing to do so but couldn't resist giving her a smirk as she walked past, having overheard the encounter. Hermione blushed and looked away without comment, following behind Remus into the house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: You silly people. You know I own nothing but the plot.

Willows and Witches Chapter 10

"Jealousy"

"You weren't smoking, were you Hermione?" Remus finally found the courage to ask. She had reeked of smoke and he was more than a little startled by the quiet admission that followed.

"Snape and I were having a bit of a quarrel and then I smelled his breath…quite noxious I might add, but it struck me then that he smoked. I'd never seen him do that and suddenly I was kind of curious about it myself. I asked if I could try one and he gave it to me. We smoked outside, of course, not in the house."

"Did you tolerate it well?" He remembered the first time he had tried to smoke…the experience left him wheezing for ten or so minutes. Vile things, fags.

"It burned. It tasted horrible. Yet there was something about sitting out there, just holding it, not smoking it, that made me feel calm. I don't know. Maybe that sounds strange?"

"Not as strange as a werewolf who likes to cook." He smiled at her and she smiled back. An odd tug pulled at his heart.

"I don't think it's strange at all, you liking to cook. I think it's fantastic. I'm pretty terrible in the kitchen, myself. I can make a sandwich or heat a frozen meal or something but when it comes to actual food…I find I'm not on top of the game." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him bashfully.

"Well, has anyone ever taught you anything?"

"No. Wait, yes. My mum showed me how to make biscotti once. I tried to do it on my own again and burned the things to ash. I was distracted by a rather good book at the time."

"That hardly qualifies as cooking. Perhaps I could teach you? Something simple to start, if you'd like?" He had no idea why he offered but he didn't like the idea of her retreating to her bedroom for the remainder of the evening.

"That sounds wonderful. I wouldn't expect miracles though."

"I'll keep an eye on you."

She blushed. He was captivated by the blood pooling beneath her cheeks. Suddenly a cough from the other side of the room caused him to turn.

"Don't tell me you're actually allowing someone to enter your kitchen, Lupin. Afraid your senility will overcome you in your apron?" Snape stepped inside and allowed the door to bang shut behind him.

"Severus, do make yourself useful with something other than making sarcastic and unwelcome comments."

"Ouch. Lupin, you do know how to break my heart."

"If you had one, I might be inclined to apologize. As it is…"

"I had the fortune to be born without one."

"So, is there anything you'd care to have for dinner?"

"Steak. I take mine rare."

"Hermione? Do you feel up to learning how to cook a steak?"

"Um. Sure. Why not?"

Severus rolled his eyes and vacated his spot, not wanting to waste an evening watching the two of them flirt with one another. It was disgusting, the way the two of them played house as if it was the most natural thing in the world; a young, know-it-all girl, and her former werewolf Professor. Sooner or later they would realize the attraction and then all hell would break loose. He quirked his lips. That would make for an interesting evening.

Hermione watched Severus walk away and shared a look of exasperation with Remus. He was too much, sometimes.

"So what do we have to do first?"

"Well, procuring a few steaks would be the top priority, I think. I have plenty of vegetables here for a few side dishes, although bread would be a welcome addition to the table, don't you think?"

"That sounds great. Where do you do your shopping?"

"A muggle market, not too far from here. Would you care to accompany me?"

"That sounds great."

"Ok, why don't you go put on a heavier coat. It's getting quite chilly out there."

"All right Remus. Back in a second."

She turned and headed down the hall to her room. She found a coat and slipped it on before hurrying down the hall. She smiled at Remus and they left though the door in the kitchen. She reached for his hand and he jumped as she took it in her own and then stopped, looking at him expectantly. Side along apparition was not her favorite form of travel but she wasn't sure where they were going and this was the easiest way.

Hope flared to life within him and it took him a minute to realize that she thought they were going to be apparating.

"Oh. We're going to walk, actually."

"That's right; you said muggle market, didn't you?" She shrugged her shoulders, blushed, and dropped his hand.

He immediately felt a sense of loss but made himself forget it. _As if she'd ever want you… _

They walked along in companionable silence, the leaves crunching satisfyingly underfoot. Remus led and Hermione trailed a foot behind and to the right. After twenty minutes they met with a black paved road that seemed to cut straight through the wilderness.

"We just have to follow the road for ten minutes and right around the curve is our destination." Remus explained when he saw Hermione looking around appreciatively.

"It feels like we're in the middle of nowhere, you know?" Hermione couldn't help but comment. It seemed as though the earth consisted of the two of them, a silent road and thousands of trees.

"That's why I like this place. It's so peaceful. Also, you'll see the town in just a moment."

Five minutes later they walked around the bend and sure enough, there were a few small buildings and a few cars parked here and there in front of the buildings. Ten minutes later and Remus led her into a small brown building with crooked shingles and a slanted porch in front of it that had a hand painted sign which read _"Madaline's Market"_. Hermione was prepared for just about anything other than what she encountered.

"Remus! Is it really you? Heaven it's been forever! Come give me some sugar!"

Remus seemed to flush from head to toe and found himself ensconced in the flabby arms of an old Native American woman. She beamed at him and Hermione could see that one of her front teeth was missing.

"Maddie! Guess who's back? Your English gentleman!" She said in a rush.

"Mom, I really don't have time for one of your practical jokes…"

"Madeline, get out here!"

A loud sigh could be heard followed by footsteps on the creaky wood floor. When she came into view, Hermione nearly fell down. The woman was so _beautiful_. She was tall, perhaps an inch or two shorter than Remus and had long shining black hair. It was silky and fell all the way down her back. Her skin was a light golden color and her half moon shaped eyes were deep blue accented by long curling lashes. She had a feminine, curving figure and had to be in her late twenties. Her whole face lit up when she saw Remus.

"I can't believe it!" She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. Her face was glowing with excitement.

"Hi Madeline." Remus shifted from foot to foot, embarrassed by the attention.

"And who is this with you? I didn't realize you had a daughter!"

Hermione felt horribly uncomfortable and scratched her arm absently.

"This isn't my daughter. She's…a friend." Remus gulped nervously.

"I see." The woman looked Hermione over with a critical gaze and seemed satisfied at her obvious plainness. Hermione took an unconscious step backwards. "Do you have a name, dear?" The woman asked, insinuating that she might not.

"Hermione." She answered through gritted teeth, not caring for the sugary sweet tone involved in the question.

"Hermeyowney. Such a peculiar name. So, Remus, what brings you here? What can I get for you?"

"Some steaks and bread would be nice, enough for four."

"Oh, are you having a party?" She looked as though she was hoping for an invitation.

"No, just dinner."

"I see. Well let me go get that meat for you. I haven't put it in the case yet."

"All right." Remus answered politely. Madaline walked out of the room through the door at the back of the shop.

"She's been pining after you." The old woman said seriously, after her daughter had left the room.

Remus sighed. "You know she's too young for me. I remember when she didn't reach past my waist."

"Twelve years difference and you act like you're from different generations. Age is only a number; you shouldn't let that get to you." The old woman insisted.

Hermione wanted her to shut up but instead of saying so, she decided to get her point across in a different way.

"Oh, Remus, look, they've got all sorts of things. Did you want to make dessert as well?"

Remus turned from the old woman and followed Hermione across the store. There were mixes that had pictures of cakes on the front and said "Duncan Hines".

"Uh, sure. Anything you want to learn."

"Great." She pulled the box off of shelf and looked at the back. "I think we need eggs and oil too."

"I'll grab those."

"All right."

They worked as a team and put several items on the counter next to the cash register. Madeline returned with the steaks and after weighing them, rang up their purchase.

"That'll be thirty four dollars, seventeen cents."

"Here you are." Remus handed over the American currency and she punched in a number before handing him back a few copper coins.

"Well, it's been really great seeing you. You wouldn't have plans tomorrow, would you?" Madeline asked coquettishly. She was leaning down on the counter and Hermione could swear that she'd undone a few buttons so that her cleavage would be visible.

"Er…I hadn't really thought about it…" Remus faltered, not wanting to be rude.

"Actually Remus you promised to take me to the meadow." Hermione piped in and Remus looked down at her gratefully. Madeline narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Another time, then. Be sure to come and visit again before you leave. I'd really like to talk to you." She batted her long eyelashes and flashed a smile with brilliant white teeth.

"Sure Madeline. Goodbye Mrs. Meyer." He beamed down at the old woman.

"Bye sweetheart! You keep safe walking through those woods!"

"I will." Remus promised.

"Bye." Hermione waved at the two of them awkwardly and received one blanks stare and one curious frown in return before exiting the shop.

Remus carried the bags until they were around the corner and then pulled his wand out and shrank them.

"Sorry about all that. I didn't realize that they would both be there. Caught me by surprise."

"It's their shop though, isn't it?" Hermione replied a little sarcastically.

"Usually Dale runs it. That's Madeline's dad. They named the shop after their daughter."

"I see." Hermione looked at the ground and hugged her arms around herself.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Fine." Hermione snapped. She hadn't liked being in such close proximity to Madeline. It was as though everyone would take a hit to their self esteem just by being in the room with her.

Remus scratched his head. Had he done or said something wrong? He was still puzzled when they got back to the cabin. Hermione walked in ahead of him and went straight to her room where she slammed the door. Remus winced. His hearing was getting better, closer to the full moon and he was surprised when he heard her cursing something to hell and back when silence descended.

_She must have cast muffliato…_

"What the hell was that God awful bang?" Severus stomped down the hall and rubbed his temples.

"Hermione shut her door, a little enthusiastically."

"Trouble in paradise?" Severus snarked.

Remus sighed. "No, but something set her off. I can't think of what it could have been." He pulled the groceries out and returned them to normal size before putting certain things away.

"Not that I particularly care, but what did you say to her?"

"Nothing, really."

"Women do not get pissed over nothing Lupin. There is always a reason, although Gryffindor women tend to be overdramatic. But I'm sure you knew that."

Remus nodded in the affirmative. "I honestly don't know." He then recounted the entire adventure, leaving out the part of Hermione grabbing his hand.

Severus snorted. "You really are dense."

"Why?"

"The girl is jealous of that Madeline woman."

"Don't be ridiculous." Remus turned away from Severus and placed his palms on the counter.

"Fine. What do I know? Open your eyes Lupin, before what is right in front of you has a lesson in taste."

"I think you may have used up your quota of being helpful today Severus." Remus' voice had an edge to it.

"Only pointing out what you are too blind, or stupid, to see. I'll not be interjecting in your little drama again."

"That's just fine with me Snape." Remus was really irritated and decided to go for a walk. He whirled around and stepped out into the night, his hands stuffed into his jeans.

Severus rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand started a fire. He pulled a book from the shelf next to the fireplace and sat on the couch. A few minutes later he heard Ms. Granger emerge from her room, her temper, seemingly under control.

"Where's Remus?"

Her first words annoyed him, unsurprisingly.

"He took a walk." Severus explained, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh. Do you mind if I join you?"

"I do not care what you do with yourself."

"I'll take that as a no." Hermione huffed and sat on the far end of the couch, staring resolutely into the flickering flames of the fire.

Severus tried to concentrate but the girl was sitting so still that it was annoying. He shut his book with a loud sigh and she looked over at him in surprise.

"Let me guess. I'm breathing, so you're offended." Hermione offered.

Snape smiled. "Perhaps you really do know it all."

"What is your problem with me? I mean, I can understand that I was irritating in class, but I've graduated. Can't we put that behind us?"

"Firstly, I don't have a problem with you; other than the fact that you waste your brilliant mind and associate with morons on a regular basis. I'd always hoped you would continue your education, aspire to be someone useful. Yet here you are, wasting your time with two former professors who suffer from Lycanthropy. You tell me…would that constitute having a problem with you?"

"You are a sarcastic git, you know that?"

"Better than the alternative, I assure you."

"What would that be?"

"I can get my point across in more creative ways. Never forget that I am a dangerous wizard."

"How could I when you insist on reminding me the way you do?" Hermione replied in a sing song voice.

"Your impertinence does nothing but make you appear childish."

"Is that so?" Hermione turned and looked at him. The flames from the fire danced eerily in her pupils.

"Yes. You are nothing but a little girl who takes delight in throwing tantrums."

"I am not a child." She hissed venomously.

"You certainly behave as one. I've seen second years with better self control."

"How dare you! You have no right to talk that way to me!"

"I can say whatever I wish to say and there is nothing you, Ms. Granger, can do about it. Not everyone will bend to your will the way that Remus does. I believe even he is getting sick of it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione's brows bunched together.

"I mean, stupid girl, that you are getting on his nerves as well as mine. You curse and slam doors and answer for your actions with such petulance that I wonder if you aren't being deliberately melodramatic. Starved for attention Miss Granger? Out of your league without academia to bolster your self esteem?"

Hermione felt her throat constrict as a painful lump settled there. His words hurt like nothing else ever had. Not only did he think she was a child, but she was doing it on purpose for attention. The nerve of that bastard!

"I see I've hit a tender spot. Where is your Gryffindor bravery now?" He whispered dangerously.

Hermione fought back the tears and lifted her chin, meeting his eyes. Her face became a mask of indignant fury and she rose from the couch like a cat, her eyes still glittering.

Feeling wary, Severus stood so that he towered over her and looked down at her with malevolence. Their eyes met and a silent challenge passed between them.

"Feeling brave kitten?" His words were husky and came out all wrong. He felt as though he was no longer in control. He watched startled as his hands shot out and captured her wrists, pulling her forward.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Hermione demanded angrily.

"Now why would I do that? You insolent little tease. Hanging around two older men, dangling in front of us that which we will never have. Didn't anyone ever tell you that exploiting wizards could be dangerous?" His heart was beating erratically and he was shaking, wrestling for control of his traitorous instincts. His body was betraying him and he longed to throw her to the floor and show her what being a man was all about…

He was saved by the interruption of Remus, who froze when he crossed the threshold of the door, taking in the situation for only a moment before he acted.

"_Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!"_

Abruptly Snape let go of Hermione who took several steps back until she hit the fireplace surround. Her heart was beating out of control, adrenaline flooded her system. She watched in terror as Remus levitated a squirming Snape out of the room and down the hall. Severus's eyes never left hers, and bore into hers with meaning. God's what was he planning to do?

No sooner had they left her line of sight than she heard a door opening and closing and then she was vaguely aware of the sound of a lock clicking into place, followed by a snarling, inhuman sound. Suddenly, all was silent. She was shaking and pulled her wand from her back pocket, just in case. A door opened and closed again and footsteps came down the hall. She'd never been more relieved to see Remus than at that very moment when he emerged from the hall.

"Remus!" She cried out hysterically.

He looked at her through hooded eyes and walked around the couch to reach for her. She stumbled and he caught her, pulling her down to the sofa and began to stroke her hair. She clung to the solid strength of him, her heart gradually starting to settle down.

"It's all right. It's ok. You're safe." He murmured.

"Why did he…what happened?"

"The moon is only two days away Hermione. His instincts are quite strong and he is not able to control them. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have behaved like such a brat. I just didn't like the way that…" She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed and pulled back from the embrace a bit.

"The way that?" He was really curious as to what set her off. If Snape was right and she was jealous….that would mean she had to care, in some small way.

"I really didn't like the way that woman was…all over you." She blurted out.

"Why is that?" He asked gently, hoping she would tell him more.

"I'm an idiot. I know I don't have a relationship with you or anything, but seeing her practically jump all over you and kiss you…it was…difficult."

"Really? You have nothing to worry about. She's been that way ever since I saved her life…when she was a child. I think she sees me through a rose colored lens, if you know what I mean."

"You saved her life?"

"Yes. She was twelve or thirteen at the time. She fell into the creek. I happened to be in the meadow and saw her. The water was rampant because of recent rains and she was caught in the current. She'd hit her head on a rock and had broken her arm. I pulled her out and kept her warm in my cabin until I could get help. She's been sweet on me ever since."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. Did you ever think about maybe, trying it?"

"What do you mean by it?"

"Dating, I guess."

"I've thought of it, I suppose. But she's so young."

"She's older than I am." Hermione admitted sadly.

Remus frowned. "I guess you're right."

"She's also quite pretty." Hermione almost choked on the words.

Remus looked at Hermione and couldn't fathom the intense expression of pain on her face.

"She's nothing compared to you." Remus whispered intensely.

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his. They stared at one another for several long minutes, without speaking.

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Remus braced himself for the rejection that was sure to be forthcoming.

Hermione smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"That means a lot Remus. It really does."

"But…" He began for her.

"But, nothing. I think you must be blind to say something like that…but I appreciate it."

Remus chuckled. "Everyone keeps accusing me of being blind. I'm not _that_ old, am I?"

"No. You're not."

Gathering all her courage, Hermione reached over and gently took Remus' hand, which was clenched into a ball and began to pry his fingers loose. He sucked in a breath at her touch but did not protest as her small, nimble fingers caressed his longer, weathered digits.

"Hermione…" His voice sounded almost pained as he said her name.

"Yes?" She asked, questioningly, wondering if she'd gone too far.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered as he leaned forward and cautiously pressed his trembling lips to hers.


	11. Reactions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 11

"Reactions"

Hermione braced her body and was expecting a chaste, friendly sort of kiss, the kind that Harry gave her upon greeting. What she was not expecting was the way her blood seemed to boil as his lips touched hers. It was as though her body automatically responded in the moments before her brain could catch up.

His lips were soft, tentative, but passionate. Just as he was pulling away she leaned forward to continue the kiss. A craving, a yearning that she didn't know existed was being fed and she wanted more. His hands then slid up and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her cheeks softly as their lips broke apart for a second, just long enough to take a breath, before meeting once again in passion. She whimpered then, not understanding the feelings coursing through her body.

Remus pulled away with great reluctance and panted slightly before meeting her confused eyes. His hands were shaking and his eyes were unusually bright. Hermione bunched her brows together, trying to understand what had just happened.

Remus took this as a bad sign."I apologize, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm not usually so impulsive. The moon is getting near. " He finished weakly.

"Are you sure that's all that was?" Hermione felt as though she'd swallowed a stone. She waited with baited breath…hoping, and yet so very unsure of what it was that she really wanted his answer to be.

"I'm not sure," he lied. Remus sat back and looked up at the ceiling, regretting what he'd done. As soon as she got over the shock she would be gone and he would have only the memory of the kiss to sustain him.

"I wish…" She began and then halted, afraid to say what was coursing through her body and mind at the moment.

"What do you wish?" Remus turned to her and studied her face. The orange glow of the fire cast half of her face in a halo, the other half in shadow. She was lovely.

"I wish I wasn't so afraid."

"Of?"

"The way that I feel," she choked.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm being torn in half," she whispered in anguish.

"By what?" He tucked an errant strand of hair back into place behind her ear.

"By you." She met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Remus felt his throat constrict for a moment and his heart lurched in his chest. Then, waiting in the silence for her to continue, it began to pound hard, the blood coursing through his veins in an erratic tempo.

"I know you're so much older and wiser than I am. I know that I'm not that exciting and not much to look at but…I feel things when I'm with you. I know I'm being foolish. I'm probably on the rebound and the whole thing with Ron was so hard…never mind. I'm sorry." She shook her head, obviously frustrated that she couldn't exactly verbalize what was going on in her heart.

Remus was not going to be deterred, not when he saw this tiny opening. Even though he was terrified, he had to know.

"Hermione, are you saying you've developed feelings for me? Feelings beyond friendship?"

She couldn't answer but nodded. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I feel them, too." Remus whispered, tortured.

Her eyes met his, alarmed.

"You do?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Hermione. I think very highly of you."

"But how? When? Why?"

"I don't know. I just do. I never imagined you'd ever feel anything for me." His tone was wistful.

His quiet confession changed everything. She was torn and scared, yet excited at the same time. Her heart was leaping within her chest but an unpleasant rushing sound was pounding in her ears.

"I have no idea what to say. This is all happening so fast." She looked up at him and he met her gaze evenly.

"Perhaps it would be best if we called it a night; take some time to think things over." He wanted and needed to contemplate all that she'd said and didn't believe he could do so logically with her sitting right in front of him, looking like forbidden and tempting fruit.

"Yes. That's probably for the best." Hermione stood shakily to her feet. "Goodnight Remus. I hope you sleep well."

"The same to you Hermione." He watched her as she walked around the couch and listened intently as her footsteps traveled down the hall. He heard her hesitate briefly before entering her bedroom and closing the door behind her. He then stared into the fire in wonder. She had feelings for him? It seemed impossible. How could that be? What on earth would make her view him in any light other than as a teacher and perhaps a friend?

"Absolutely nothing," he whispered to himself.

He sat there in silence until the sun rose, thinking about what had happened and how he should act around her now. Dare he pursue what he so ardently wanted? Would it be insane to think that he could court the girl, perhaps cultivate some sort of relationship with her? She was so very young, and innocent. She deserved someone who was capable of giving her the world, someone who would love and cherish her as a goddess. She would be suited to someone who could support her financially and someone who was closer to her in age.

He sighed, dejected. It really didn't matter what he wanted. It was all about what she wanted and needed. He would act as though nothing had happened, and perhaps she would do the same. Or she might decide that she wanted to give it a chance…or she could hate him forever. He would just have to wait and see. In the meantime, he would fix breakfast.

Hermione walked down the hall and hesitated before reaching for the door knob and forcing herself inside. There was so much she wanted to say to Remus, so much that she wanted to express. But it was too soon. She was so confused and it wouldn't be fair to pour out all her problems on his head. He deserved more than some bushy haired twenty- year old ex-student. Remus was the kind of wizard who could have any witch he wanted; at least, Hermione thought so. His only real downfall was the lycanthropy. Yet any witch worth her weight would see past that. Remus was smart and worldly, patient, loving, kind, rakish and sexy. He captivated her. She couldn't imagine that other women didn't feel the same way.

With a sigh, Hermione shrugged out of her clothes and pulled on her nightdress. She tied her robe around her tightly and then hopped into bed. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, mulling over different scenarios in her head. She thought about the kiss they had shared until it became so firmly embedded in her mind that she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. His lips had felt so wonderful against hers…just the way she'd always imagined it would be. It felt so right to feel his hands cupping her face and his thumbs stroking her cheeks. The fire kept her back warm and Remus kept the rest of her warm.

She blushed in the darkness. What on earth was she thinking about? It was insane. Perhaps he really had kissed her because of the approaching moon. It had been obvious enough when Snape had snapped at her. He had seemed to be charged with sexual energy as well.

Disappointment flooded through her and settled in her stomach, making her feel nauseous. That was it, wasn't it? Remus didn't want her that way. As soon as the moon had passed, he would be his old self again and wouldn't look twice at plain Hermione Granger. Why would he do that when he had someone like Madeline lusting after him?

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. She decided to sleep on it and see how she felt in the morning. Maybe she would wake up to discover that it had all been a dream.


	12. Scuffle

Willows and Witches

Chapter 12

"Scuffle"

The morning came quickly and yet not soon enough. Hermione had packed her bag and was sitting on the edge of the bed, alternatively swinging her legs and twisting her fingers, alternatively. She would be leaving soon and wasn't sure of how to say goodbye to Remus. So many things had happened in the weeks she'd been staying with him; things that made her think of him in a different light. Spending time with him was effortless and comfortable. They didn't have to be _doing_ anything to just enjoy one another's company. Yet, the kiss changed all of that. She felt slightly nauseous when she thought of facing him. Would he look at her with disgust? Would he even acknowledge her presence or would he be too embarrassed to even meet her eyes?

She shook her head and sighed loudly. Would a goodbye hug be appropriate? Or would it seem too forward? Perhaps a handshake would suffice, though that seemed a bit impersonal. Her thoughts were like runaway trains, rushing through the station too fast for her to hop on board. No answer seemed clear to her normally organized mind. She didn't know how to deal with this chaos of emotions. Her main objective was to avoid anything that would be potentially humiliating, either to her or to Remus, but she wasn't at all sure how to go about achieving the desired result.

After an hour of inner debate, she decided to wing it. She would maintain a polite distance and see how he responded to her. It would be nice if he would be the one to initiate any physical gestures, so that she wouldn't feel foolish if she tried and he rejected her. Additionally, Minerva was expecting her at 9:00 and she only had about fifteen minutes before it was time to apparate. What could happen in fifteen minutes?

A sharp rapping on the door shook her out of her musing and she opened the door in trepidation. She was surprised to see Severus Snape standing there, looking down at her with what could almost be termed an apologetic expression.

"Oh. It's you," Hermione stammered.

"Indeed. Your powers of observation are up to par, as usual Ms. Granger."

"Spare me," Hermione muttered.

"If that were in my power, I would be more than happy to accommodate you. As it is, gentlemanly protocol demands that I take responsibility for last night's mishap, though it was not entirely my fault."

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Would you accept if I were?" Snape snarled at her.

"It would depend if you actually meant it. I don't think _I_ was the one who attacked _you_."

He looked at her queerly and a few moments passed in silence as he stared at her and she stared at him. "Perhaps you are correct. My behavior was not warranted, regardless of the asinine things that were spewing forth from your mouth unchecked, as usual."

"You are impossible!" Hermione meant to slam the door in his face but his foot lodged itself in the opening.

"The same could be said for you Ms. Granger. Kindly open the door. This conversation is not finished."

Hermione flung the door wide open and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes glittered with malice. "Go on. I haven't got all day."

"Seeing as you have the freedom to leave this sty, I need you to deliver something to Minerva when you see her. Order business. Needless to say it is confidential and spelled so that only she can read it. "

"Very well." Hermione held out her hand and Snape deposited a small piece of rolled parchment sealed with a stamp of two serpents wrapped around one another in emerald green wax.

"By the way, your friend Remus wanted me to say goodbye to you for him." Severus looked as though he had swallowed a dung beetle after delivering the message.

"He isn't here?" Hermione's face fell and she groaned. She'd wasted so much time sitting there and planning and he didn't even have the courage to say goodbye? Was what they'd done so heinous that he couldn't even face her?

"No, he had an appointment with a woman, Madeline someone. He won't be back until tonight," Severus purred.

"I see," Hermione puffed out her chest in indignation as her face turned a startling shade of puce, "I'd best be off then, hadn't I? Tell _Professor_ Lupin that I appreciate his allowing me to stay here but I won't be coming back." She then shouldered her way past Snape and stomped down the hall. She slammed the front door on her way out and a loud crack signaled her departure.

"Was that really necessary Lupin?" Snape asked as he turned toward Remus who promptly ended the disillusionment charm that had kept him concealed in the hall.

"It was the right thing to do," Remus said in a defeated voice.

"Why? The girl cares for you, it's painfully obvious."

"Because I care for her and want her to be happy. She could never be happy with me. Do you really think I would be so selfish that I would allow her to waste her potential on me? I'm a lost cause Snape, and now, so are you. We are creatures, lost to the night."

"Ah, the very picture of nobility; it isn't any wonder that your entire life has been miserable."

"You're one to talk about misery, Severus. It's shocking you even have a happy enough memory to conjure a _patronus_!"

Severus stiffened and glared at Remus with contempt. "We are treading on dangerously familiar territory Lupin. Do not make the mistake of thinking that I will hold back out of pity. Those days are over."

"It is I who pity you, Snape," Remus growled.

"Save your pity for yourself. Unlike you, I can see an advantage when it is right in front of me. You fail to see a perfectly lucrative opportunity when one is presented to you. Are you blind as well as stupid?"

"She deserves better than either of us Snape. Don't think I don't know what game you're trying to play you sneaky bastard!"

"The witch is a delicate subject for you. Perhaps I was mistaken in my earlier advice. The girl is practically starved for some male attention. It also seems that she leans toward older, well educated wizards. Perhaps I should be the one to accommodate her?"

Remus rounded on him and bared his teeth. "You will not touch her."

Snape held up his hands in mock surrender but his tone was pure acid, "I do not let opportunities go to waste."

Remus charged Snape and pinned him against the wall. Snape pushed against Remus and then kicked him in the stomach, sending the blonde man to the floor. Remus picked himself up and watched Severus warily. The two men circled in the narrow space. Remus lunged forward and Snape sidestepped him. Snape snarled a challenge and Remus howled, enraged. In a flurry of quick movements, the two men attacked one another. Remus had far more experience fighting on an instinctual level, though Snape's formal training allowed him to be competitive. Snape was also surprisingly strong. Teeth embedded into flesh and bruises began to well up on both of them as they grappled for dominance. The hallway meanwhile was suffering extensive damage, the support beams shuddered as bodies were slammed into them repeatedly. With a loud and sickening snap one of the beams shattered completely and a section of roof fell on the men locked in combat below. A high pitched keening sound and a howl of pain permeated the air and then all was quiet.

The dust settled gradually and the only sound was of both men panting heavily.

"Severus, are you all right?" Remus asked after a few more minutes had passed and he'd managed to catch his breath. He shook the dust from his shaggy hair.

"What is this roof made of? Cement?" Severus complained.

"Hold on a moment, I just need to reach my wand." Remus reached toward his trouser socks and groaned as pain shot up his midsection. He knew he'd fractured a rib. He straightened up and sucked in a mouthful of air before reaching down again, finally finding the familiar, sleek yew handle.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The roofing material suspended in the air long enough for the two men to scoot out from under it.

"Injured, Lupin?"

"Not terribly. I'll survive," Remus muttered quietly.

"I didn't think your hovel could get any worse but apparently I was wrong."

"Shut it Snape."

Both men worked to repair the roof and clean the house of debris. As night fell, Snape withdrew two vials of Wolfsbane from within his robes and the men drank the stuff down. Severus gasped and his eyes watered as he choked down the potion that had the consistency of glue and the taste of muggle cleaning products.

"I had no idea it was this dreadful," Snape sputtered.

"Now that you know, do you think there's anything you could do to change it?" Remus asked hopefully.

Snape shot him a doleful look. "If you'd volunteer to be the test subject."

"I'd rather not."

"It's just as well. Watching your face as you drank it down over the years has been…enjoyable."

"I just bet it has," Remus muttered darkly.

"When exactly will the shift occur?" Severus asked, effectively changing the subject.

"As soon as the moon is completely full. We'd best be getting downstairs and preparing ourselves. Even with Wolfsbane, it is going to be a long night."

Snape stared at him with something that resembled fear. Remus blinked and Severus scowled back at him.

"There truly is nothing to fear Severus." Remus said in a quiet voice. "You'll survive."

"Survival is the least of my worries. Death would be the best thing that could possibly happen."

"I know the feeling."

Remus shook the sandy hair away from his tired eyes. With a slight nod, indicating his intention, he walked down the hall. Snape followed reluctantly behind him. Remus took the steps two at a time and entered his enclosure. He warded it heavily and placed his wand in a crack between the stone wall and the cement floor. He would be unable to reach it in his wolfish form.

Severus followed suit, methodically checking and rechecking the strength of the bars.

"It will hold. You will not harm anyone." Remus attempted to reassure the dour man pacing in the cell to his right.

Severus didn't even bother to sneer but shrugged and then sat against the wall, staring ahead, his face devoid of emotion. Remus took the hint and assumed a similar posture.

Now, they had to wait.


	13. The Truth Hurts

Willows and Witches Chapter 13

"The Truth Hurts"

Author's Note: This chapter was written in the last hour after publishing the last chapter. I honestly didn't know I had it in me. Hope you enjoy it!

"Are you sure you're all right dear?" Minerva couldn't help but notice Hermione's distress as her teacup (Minerva's best china) clattered yet again as it settled on the saucer.

"I'm perfect. Better than perfect, really…peachy, I suppose you could say. Yes, I'm just peachy." Hermione's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Well, for conversation's sake, what has you in such…fine spirits?" Minerva could not get herself to say "peachy".

"Well, I'm free of the red haired menace, the black bat of the dungeons and that, that…" she filled her lungs with life sustaining air, "that lying, cowardly, infuriating…"

"The first two I can sort out but the third dear? To whom are you referring?" Minerva cared not to hear out the many derogatory comments she was sure were coming. Best to cut her off before she had a full head of steam.

"Remus Lupin." Hermione spat as she banged down cup and saucer on the table in front of her.

"I see…and what has Mr. Lupin done to incur your wrath?" Minerva's lip twitched in amusement but Hermione, being in a snit, did not catch it.

"Well for starters, he should have just stayed the hell out of my life! I didn't ask for him to come looking for me after I left my wedding…I wanted to be bloody well alone! Then he takes me halfway across the world and pretends to listen, to be kind and understanding. I know his game now! He lied to me and he didn't even have the courage to say goodbye this morning! The nerve of that man!" Hermione huffed indignantly.

Minerva absorbed the outburst with the calm of a woman who had dealt with many overly emotional teenagers over the years. "Hermione. You know I hold you in great esteem but I'm sure you didn't just accuse Remus Lupin of being a liar. He's one of the most honest men I've ever known. Cowardly is never a word I would use to describe him and as for avoiding you…he's a bit shy dear, if you hadn't noticed."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort and then closed it with a snap. She looked pensive, biting on her lower lip, scrunching her eyebrows together as her eyes darted from side to side.

Minerva waited patiently but Hermione was deep in thought. Finally Minerva felt she had to interject into the girls' inner monologue.

"You know, Remus was very worried about you when you rushed off. We all were. Everyone apparated right away, trying to find you. Do you really wish that you hadn't been found?"

"I did not want to be found by anyone. I just wanted to lick my wounds in peace. Is that so terrible?"

"Is it terrible for a young woman to need some time to herself after a major emotional upheaval? Of course not. Is it strange that the girl in question happens to be Hermione Granger, one of the strongest, most courageous young women Gryffindor house has ever seen…perhaps. But I must tell you dear, that I don't completely believe you. If you hadn't wanted to be found…why on earth wouldn't you have apparated as soon as you knew you'd been found? Even giving you an allowance for being out of sorts…you were gone for weeks. I know you weren't being held prisoner. So something else must have happened while you were away."

"I…kissed him. Or…he kissed…me. Something like that," Hermione stammered.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva was shocked.

"We…kissed. Last night."

"He didn't…force you…"

"Of course not!"

"But then…why are you so angry?"

"He only did it because he feels sorry for me. He has someone else. Had to meet her this morning for a date. He had Snape tell me all about it. He couldn't even say goodbye, couldn't even face me. Am I that hideous, am I?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She had been too angry to cry but now, in the wake of this humiliation, she couldn't hold out any longer.

Minerva watched the girl cry for a moment and then transfigured a bit of parchment into a handkerchief. Mutely she handed it over and Hermione accepted it gratefully.

Minerva processed everything the girl had said to her. While Hermione was young and naieve, Minerva was experienced, at least when it came to men she'd known for many years. She was fairly certain that Remus was not on a date with someone else. It was much more likely that he had concocted such a story to push Hermione away. Remus thought so little of himself that he often did this with any young woman who showed him the slightest amount of interest. Tonks had been able to get through to him, but only for a short while. What he needed was someone persistent, someone strong and brave and loyal. What better match than a wild haired witch named Hermione Granger?

Minerva turned a calculating eye on the girl who had subsisted from crying at last but was now hiccupping in a most undignified manner.

"Hogwarts has left your education lacking."

"What?" Hermione had no idea where that came from.

"You are not well versed in the language of men. In fact, you are woefully lacking. We shall see if we can't remedy that a bit, in time. For now, I suggest you keep your wits about you. It isn't proper for a young lady of your age to allow her emotions to get the best of her."

"But he ran off to some girl after kissing me last night! How am I not supposed to get upset?"

"For starters, just because you kiss someone doesn't mean you own them. You know better than that."

Hermione had the grace to look ashamed. "I know I don't own him…but why would he do something like that? Why kiss me at all?"

"Perhaps he was caught in a moment. It happens from time to time. It doesn't mean that he didn't want to or found you lacking in any way just because he didn't see you off this morning. Had you considered the possibility that he didn't want you to leave? Perhaps saying goodbye would be too hard?"

"That's absurd! He's the one who made me leave! I would have stayed during the transformation. He and Snape would be locked up downstairs, it would have been perfectly safe."

"I doubt seriously that either of those two men would have been comfortable with the idea of having you around during a transformation. What if one of them managed to escape and you were hurt or heaven forbid, killed? You had to leave Hermione."

"But this morning, Snape said that he was off on a date with Madeline…"

"Before 9 o'clock in the morning? On a date? That doesn't seem very likely, does it?"

Hermione looked dumbfounded for a moment and then a light seemed to come into her eyes. "He told Snape to lie to me." She sounded amazed.

"Why do you think he did that?" Minerva prodded, gently.

"I guess so he wouldn't have to face me, or maybe he was sick of me. He knew it would make me mad. I said I was never coming back."

"Do you think, child, that he might have been trying to push you away…not because you aren't beautiful or desirable, but because he wants the best for you? He wants you to be safe and more than likely doesn't think he deserves you?"

"That's preposterous! He could have any witch he wanted!"

"Are you so very certain of that? I think you may be blinded…a bit."

"I'm not blind. He dated Tonks for crying out loud!"

"Meaning, what? They are no longer dating. In our world, it is quite rare for someone suffering from lycanthropy to be attached romantically to someone else. You know of the prejudice Hermione."

"But Remus is amazing! He's so sweet and kind and intelligent. He's handsome and a good listener and…"

"To many witches, none of that would matter. He is not affluent. He is part of the underbelly of our society. He suffers from an incurable disease that turns him into a monster on the full moon. Most witches would have nothing to do with him. You don't know what it was like in the old days and even now, things are not that much better. Poor men and women suffering from such a malady were treated abominably. They were cursed and hexed in the streets and left for dead. Wizards wouldn't hesitate to charge them with crimes they didn't commit and have them sent to Azkaban. It was a miracle Remus was even allowed to be educated! If Albus hadn't a soft spot, the boy would have most likely died a beggar in the streets."

Hermione's eyes filled with fresh tears as she imagined the world that Remus had grown up in. A heavy weight settled over her that felt very much like guilt. She'd been so ready to think the worst of him…was she truly any better?

"Hermione, look. Remus is insecure. He has a low opinion of himself. Getting to know him intimately may never happen but am I wrong in thinking that you might wish to try?"

"Is it horrible if I say yes?" Hermione didn't think it was proper, given her almost marriage to Ron.

"It's not horrible but remember, these things take time. You must have patience with him. He is not Mr. Weasley. He will not be as forthright with you. I believe you will have to be the one doing the pursuing."

"Are you…sure? Do you really think I have a chance?"

Minerva regarded her with a sad smile. "Perhaps he isn't the only one who suffers from low self worth."

Hermione bowed her head as a tiny painful surge shot through her chest. Sometimes the truth was a painful thing. 

"I think…that if anyone ever had a chance…you would, Hermione."

Hermione lifted her head and was proud when her voice trembled only a very little; "Thank you."

Later that night, Hermione stared up at the canopy hanging above her bed, her mind a chaotic ruckus. She was sleeping in a guest suite at Hogwarts that was adjacent to Minerva's quarters; at least she was supposed to be sleeping. She couldn't help but think of the werewolf miles away, locked in a cage beneath his house in the U.S. She was worried about him but that didn't explain the great gaping hole that had grown in her chest steadily, hour by hour, since she'd left. She felt like a part of her was missing and she wouldn't be whole until she got to see him again. She wondered if he would miss her too.

Her pondering kept her awake until shafts of light crept across the stone floor of her room, brightening the suite until the red and gold tones of the bedding glinted at her garishly. Though far from rested, she knew that she'd better get up. Perhaps a nice hot bath would calm her nerves.

Thousands of miles away, twin howls of pain pierced the air.


	14. Human

Willows and Witches Chapter 14

"Human."

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my beta Amariel! Happy Birthday! For the rest of you…as this was a gift for my beta, it is unedited…just so you know that going in.

Both men sat morosely in their enclosures, awaiting the fateful change.

Lupin had undergone many transformations, but he distinctly remembered each and every one. Physically, the same thing happened; his body changed dramatically in a short amount of time as his bones grew in length and his anatomy was completely rearranged. He no longer could distinguish color, not that he really needed to. His nose, while quite sensitive in his human state, became the only true way to see. The physical changes prior to Wolfsbane had been excruciating; they rivaled the _Cruciatis_. It was as though all of his muscles were ripped from their proper places, attached to his bones, as his bones elongated. The sudden growth of bone in a body not yet built for sustaining them could only be attributed to hundreds of sharply honed blades stabbing outward from within. One could not breathe for the pain that overloaded the mind with strange and vague memories that suddenly had no context. His purpose, existence, his very self fled from his conscious. He was an animal, a beast. He was angry and confused.

Now, with Wolfsbane, he kept a bit of his mind. He knew that his wolfish form was not his true shape and that he would be human again. His senses were unaffected and though the transformation was still horribly painful, it was not an experience that would cause him to live in fear for the next coming moon. At least, not the way he had before.

Severus sat still as a statue and Remus wouldn't know that he was alive but for the shallow breathing and occasional waft of air that held Severus' scent. He did not smell dead. Remus snorted then; it really was only a matter of time, and judging from the steadily growing ache, it would not be terribly long.

Several minutes later, two gasps could be heard followed by a wail of despair from Severus. Remus looked over at Snape, with what he hoped was reassurance but even Remus could not keep the grimace off of his features as he felt the changes begin. A shooting pain shot up his spinal column and he felt it grow a few feet longer. His lungs filled with sharp, white hot stings that quickly seemed to char him as his heart doubled in size and his ribcage suddenly expanded. His stomach shrank and was barely noticeable as the tendons in his legs suddenly caught fire, and with a sickening lurch Remus fell to his side, gasping. He was robbed of the ability to breathe for one panic stricken moment before his snout took hold and his face seemed to grow forever, shooting out into space as his eyes rolled within their sockets. His hip bones popped as they re-sculpted themselves and his forearms narrowed and nearly pulled his arms from their sockets. Tearing muscle strands caused him to howl in agony as they flexed and grew, taking on a biologically different version of their natural state and reattaching with what felt like a hot iron scalding the tender bones. A vague prickling sensation took hold and it felt as though thousands of tiny ants were swarming over him as his hair grew out in ragged tufts all over his skin. That sensation abated and was replaced by his feet being crushed and re-shaped into something fit to carry the monstrosity that his body had become.

After several more moments of agonizing discomfort, the worst of it was over. His mind had become a hazy swirl of images. He fought to maintain control. His inner mantra began.

_I am a human being. I am not this monster. I am a human being. I am a man. My name is Remus Lupin. I am real. This will pass. This is not real. It's not real…_

It took minutes…or hours…he was never sure how long but slowly he opened his eyes. He could smell the other wolf nearby…his scent was strange, unfamiliar

_No…not wolf. Snape…a human. A human like me. A friend. _

He hazarded a look. The wolf was whimpering, writhing around on the cold stone floor. It was quite large and covered in gossamer strands of black fur. Suddenly, he went rigid and still. Shakily, the other wolf stood and turned around, his eyes narrowed. The look in his eyes was feral, dangerous. He seemed to pause forever…and then charged the side of the enclosure nearest Remus.

The wolf in Remus didn't like the aggressive behavior of the other one and snarled a reprimand. Enraged, the black wolf leapt at the bars again, shaking them with the strength of a newborn…but they would not budge. He howled a challenge and Remus' heart began to beat faster. The wolf in him was hedging, trying to take over…attempting to persuade him.

_No! I am not a wolf! I am a wizard! My name is Remus Lupin! I am a human being…I am…I am real…I am…human…_

Though the black wolf could not seem to settle down and was alternatively stalking around his cage and howling threats, Remus was weary, even in his wolfish form. It was such a hard thing to take, over and over again. He crouched down and curled up on the stone, between the bars furthest from the black one, and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes.

_Strange brown clouds seemed to hang in the sky. They were swirling, curling around him and smelled of pomegranates and honey. He reached out and ran his hands through the strange stuff, it was wonderful, silky and smooth. Through the haze of ginger, there appeared two eyes, golden brown pools like liquid, shining down at him…and below that, a lovely waterfall, sliding down the smoothest white rocks, gathering between an opening flower…the petals soft and pink…a vision…a lovely dream…_

"Rem…us."

Remus opened his now human eyes and grimaced. His mouth was dry as cotton, his body felt like a heap of rubbish, trodden upon in the streets of London. He squinted into the darkness.

"Rem…us."

He forced himself to a seated position and got his bearings. Though he was still disoriented…and suddenly sad, though he didn't know why, he felt more himself than he had before. The owner of the voice was ascertained after a few more moments.

"Severus? Are you all right?"

"Half…dead. Thirst." Came the raspy reply.

"Hold on." Remus felt for the crack in the stone and wiggled his wand free. He muttered several unlocking spells and lifted the wards on the bars carefully. A chime sounded once he'd completed and it took him several attempts to rise. His body ached terribly but he knew it wouldn't be long before he felt better. He held onto the bars for support and leaned his way out of the enclosure. After pausing for breath, and allowing the room to stop spinning, he lurched across the small space between the cages. With as much haste as he could, he took down Snape's wards and the few he'd added as an extra precaution. Snape couldn't get to his feet but lay in a helpless heap near the back of the space.

It took the remaining stores of energy that Remus had…but he managed to conjure two glasses and fill them with water. The men drank greedily and then rested for a few hours before attempting to move.

"Is it always that fucking painful?" Severus asked wearily, too exhausted to manage his usual sarcasm.

"Yes. You're lucky though…the Wolfsbane makes it much better."

"I don't believe it." Snape looked at him incredulously.

"Try it without sometime," Remus muttered darkly.

"I'd rather not."

The men lapsed into thoughtful silence until Remus struggled to his feet. After gaining some semblance of balance he helped Severus up, unasked, and of course, without gratitude. They managed to make it up the stairs, one at a time, until they both lay gasping in the recently remodeled hallway.

"Bloody fucking hell man! I can't even walk!" Severus groaned.

"Give it time." Remus was not in the mood to be a cheerleader for Snape but knew that he needed to do the best he could. This part, while not as painful, was just as humiliating. The weakness of being human was astonishing, given the pure strength of the wolf form. It often took the body a few days to fully recover.

"I think I'd prefer death."

"Sometimes I think that might be better…but then I think of the good things." Remus' voice was wistful.

"Ever the romantic, Lupin." Snape managed a sneer.

"Far from it. I'm not worthy of anything resembling romance, and now you know why."

Snape was silent a long moment before he replied. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Both men allowed their dark futures to loom over them like a nasty storm and moodily, they waited out the next few days, avoiding one another and consequently themselves, until their bodies had sufficiently recovered.


	15. Letters

Willows and Witches

Chapter 15

"Letters"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Dear Remus,_

_I was hoping to thank you properly for all of the things that you've done for me over the past few weeks. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before I left; Minerva was expecting me at a certain time and Snape said you had a prior engagement. I really would like to talk with you as soon as it is convenient. I can come to the States or we can meet here, whichever would be preferable for you. Please let me know when you would be available. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

_p.s. I hope you are feeling better._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Remus read the letter and didn't even attempt to close his mouth. He'd rather expected a red envelope that shouted obscenities, not a roll of ivory colored parchment daintily sealed with white wax and smelling distinctly of pomegranates. Before his brain had managed to process the small, elegant script, the letter was snatched from his hands by Severus, who had to all outside observers given up all pretense of social grace.

"That was…_is_ private you know," Remus informed Snape, who after having read the scroll let it fall to the floor as though it were rubbish.

Snape stared at him without remorse.

Remus sighed. "Perhaps you should get out more…take a walk."

"What good would that do?"

"Perhaps a great deal. It isn't healthy to sit here and brood, as easy as it is to do so. You cannot just give up on life because life is different now."

"Different? _Different_? Are you bloody fucking mad? The entire fucking world has ended and you sit here trying to console me with meaningless platitudes? I can do whatever the fuck I want to do Lupin and I will not be talked down to, not by some bloody fucking werewolf!" Snape huffed indignantly, as though that would help make his point.

"Perhaps looking in the mirror once in awhile would be helpful Severus. You are not the only one who suffers from this condition, as you yourself just admitted. I may be a bloody fucking werewolf, but I am still a man. I have feelings." Remus tried to keep the hurt from his voice but failed. Too often he had been defined by his disease as though it was all that he was. He'd also grown sick of having nothing but a self-deprecating arse to keep him company.

"I will not apologize for _hurting your precious feelings,_" Snape informed him with a sneer.

"I didn't ask for an apology, nor do I need one. You may not need a walk, but I most certainly do."

Remus readied himself and donned a light traveling cloak. He opened the door of his cabin and made to step out but at the last second turned and pulled his wand out.

"_Accio_ letter."

Remus missed the smirk that Severus sent his way as he turned and left for a much needed stroll.

He needed to get away from Severus, just for a few minutes. Remus walked out of eyeshot of the house and found himself in the meadow a short while later. Suddenly he stopped and then sank down to the ground wearily, in a suitable spot, far enough away from the water so that the ground was dry, and crossed his legs beneath him. He pulled the parchment out of his pocket and smoothed the edges. Then, he allowed himself to read it. He read it a second time; a third. He could well imagine the way that she'd written it, with an intense expression on her face, her brows knitted together, her quill resting on the edge of her lip as she contemplated what to write. Then, when she'd worked it out in her head, she would dip the quill into the pot of ink at her side, not really paying attention to the drops that would splatter around the rim and run down the sides to sink into the wood of the desk. Once she'd placed the quill onto the parchment, she would write without ceasing, until she'd run out of ink. The process would repeat until she signed her name in even script. Her writing hadn't changed at all since she was a third year.

Remus ran his fingers over the characters, and caressed them softly, line by line, until he reached her name. He caressed the lovely letters again and again until the sharp, crisp lines began to smudge and his finger picked up a black stain. He stared at the black spot on his finger and wondered whether it was indicative of the sin that he was committing, by caring for her.

"Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall," Remus whispered to the parchment before rolling it up carefully and sealing it with a wave of his wand.

The sky began to darken and Remus did not move, so absorbed in his thoughts. He sat there despite the icy wind that whistled through the trees and made no move other than to tuck the parchment into his pocket, to protect it from the rain that had begun to fall. When his head was saturated, he shook the excess water from his hair and sighed. Though he didn't want to return to the cabin and endure Snape's morose attitude, he knew it wasn't a wise idea to sit in the rain all day and think of nothing but Hermione. It didn't do to dwell on impossible dreams.

He hoisted himself from his seated position and shivered. He cast a warming charm on himself and an impervious charm to keep the elements from continuing their assault. He made his way carefully back to the cabin and was pleasantly surprised to see a note from Severus on the table.

"_I've gone out to procure some much needed supplies. I shall see you later unless you have succeeded in drowning yourself. S.S."_

Remus smiled and went about changing his clothing. After pulling his wet clothing off, he cast a few drying charms, first on his clothing, then on himself. He pulled Hermione's letter from within his pocket and placed it in a small wooden box that held what few important possessions he had. He shut the box carefully and warded it before returning to the kitchen and opening a tin of beans. He wasn't in the mood for much else but heated the beans and ate without tasting them. He cleared away the dishes and then built a fire by hand instead of using his wand. Some things were more satisfying the Muggle way. After the fire had chased away the cold from the room, he selected a book from the bookshelf and sat down, determined to read.

The words seemed to swim before his eyes and he read the same page again and again but it still was not registering. With reluctance he stood and placed the book back in its place. He surveyed the room, wondering what it was that he should be doing when he spied an empty inkwell. He immediately thought of the letter and its contents and decided it would be rude not to send her a reply, especially considering that she'd been so understanding when he'd been a coward.

He gathered the necessary supplies and sat at the kitchen table. The blank parchment filled him with anxiety and his quill remained suspended in the air until a drop of ink fell to the surface, obscuring its former perfection. Best to get on with it…

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm a fool and I miss you. Won't you please come back? Nothing in the world would make me happier…_

Remus scratched that out viciously. Now was not a good time to be sentimental. He needed to get straight to the point.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I should be able to meet with you in London in a few weeks time. _

_Regards,_

_Remus Lupin_

He looked over the short, impersonal note. It practically reeked of nonchalance. It didn't seem natural. It was decidedly Snape-ish. He scratched it out.

_Hermione, _

_The cabin hasn't been the same without you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you off properly. I realize that we need to have a conversation about what occurred the night before you left. I hope that you will forgive me for being so forward. Sometimes it is easy to forget just how young you are. I assure you that I have every intention of being a gentleman in the future. I only hope that our friendship will remain intact. I will always cherish the time we had together while you were here and hope that someday you will return for a visit. As for meeting, I will be in Scotland early next week. We could meet on the 5__th __in Hogsmeade if that is acceptable? I await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_p.s. I am feeling much better. Thank you for your concern._

He read his letter a few times and then, satisfied with the result, he sealed the parchment and walked over to the fireplace. He bypassed the can that held the regular floo powder and opened a small tin that sat next to it. He took a bit of the expensive blue powder that rested inside and flung it into the flames. They glowed eerily and Remus thrust the letter inside. The fire burned through the letter and slowly the flames turned back to their proper color. Remus shut the box and hoped that the _Postal Floo Network_ was as fast as they claimed to be. Remus had rarely sent anything through the network, preferring the use of owls but there really was no faster way when he was on the other side of the world.

Satisfied that he had done his part, he retired early for the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione couldn't keep her hand from shaking as she read his reply. Sending her letter had been nerve wracking but it was nothing compared to receiving a letter back. She'd been surprised that he'd

replied as quickly as he had. Then again, she'd heard good things about the _PFN_.

She wondered if he really meant what he wrote. His overall tone had been apologetic in nature and she was a bit disappointed in that. He'd said that she was young and when used in the context he'd written it in, seemed a bit condescending. It was obvious that he regretted what had happened…or at least he was trying very hard to make her think that he regretted it.

She didn't really know what to think, but she decided not to take it at face value. There was no point in agonizing over every word and trying to decipher it in a million different ways. She forced herself to stop reading it and folded it neatly. She slipped it into the drawer in her nightstand and tried to get back into the book she'd been reading.

What had held her attention raptly only an hour before now seemed trivial and unimportant. This text had been written nearly two hundred years ago and as such, much of the information was outdated. Hermione put the book away and decided that she needed to get out. She Floo-called Ginny and they decided to meet at Florean Fortescue's in an hour. There was nothing quite like idle gossip to take one's mind off of serious subjects.

An hour later, Hermione and Ginny sat ensconced in a booth at the ice cream parlor. Ginny had ordered a monstrosity of a sundae while Hermione opted for a sugar free yogurt. Even after all of these years she couldn't handle anything that was too sweet.

"So? Dish already! What have you been up to?" Ginny couldn't keep her curiosity contained for more than a minute. She'd been dispatched to get the entire report for her family.

"Nothing much. I've been at Hogwarts for the last week. You know that I was with Remus for the few weeks preceding that."

"Yeah, Ron said you'd holed yourself up there. I was kind of surprised."

"It wasn't really my idea. Remus found me and took me to his place. He said I could stay as long as I wanted. I didn't really want to talk to anyone."

"Yeah. We still can't believe you took off like that. I mean, I was disappointed but if you weren't ready…you weren't ready."

"It's not that I wasn't ready. I just think that Ron and I are wrong for each other."

"I don't know about that Herm. You and Ron click. I mean, you've been acting like a married couple since third year."

"If you mean that we're always bickering, that's true. I'm not saying that Ron isn't a great guy…he's just not the wizard for me."

"Why not? I mean, other than the fact that he's rude, pig-headed, loud, and smells questionable even after bathing…"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and nod her head in agreement. "_What is that smell_? I never figured it out!"

"Don't ask me. I think the twins may have something to do with it."

"That figures," Hermione snorted.

"Seriously Hermione…you don't love him?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's probing eyes. It would be so nice to lie and say yes and make the other girl happy, but it wasn't the truth.

"Not anymore Gin. Sorry."

"I suppose I knew that something was off between you, even if everything seemed right on the surface. This really sucks though. I was looking forward to having you for a sister."

Hermione felt tears building up behind her eyes. "I really hope that despite everything, we can still be close. I…you're really the only girlfriend I have."

Ginny sniffed and then reached across the table to grasp Hermione's hand. "No matter who you choose to be with, I'll always be your friend. You know that."

Hermione blinked rapidly in an attempt to hold back the tears and Ginny let go of her hand. She ignored the painful constriction in her throat and forced herself to continue eating the half melted yogurt in front of her.

"So, how's Snape doing?" Ginny chose to change the topic, hoping to salvage the rest of their conversation.

"He's a git. What do you really expect from Snape? I guess he's not as bad as he was before…but he's still an arse. I know he's been feeling sorry for himself though. I know he never expected to find himself with his current affliction."

"Yeah. That must be tough; hating werewolves and then becoming one. Not that I really care what happens to the black bat."

"Well, he has done a lot for the Order…"

"Oh, I know. He's just always been so mean to Harry. I guess it bothers me when anyone treats Harry like that."

Hermione smiled tolerantly. "So, how is the rest of the family?"

Ginny took Hermione's cue and rattled on about each of the members of her family. She talked about how the twins were going to expand their company and go international, and about how Arthur had gotten a big promotion. Molly was still the same old Molly. Bill was in Egypt, working on a new case and Charlie was in China, studying a new breed of dragon. Ron was staying at the Burrow most of the time and when he wasn't moping around there, he was visiting with Harry.

"That's pretty much it Herm. What about you? What are your plans now?"

"I honestly don't know. Can you believe I haven't even thought of where I'm going to live or what I'm going to do now?"

"Well, you're young. There's no rush. Maybe you could get a flat near Godric's Hollow? It would be nice to have you nearby."

"That's a possibility, I guess. I really have to think about it."

"Of course you could stay with Harry and me until you find a place. We have a lot of extra space."

"That's really kind of you to offer." Hermione didn't really plan on taking her up on it.

"Well, this has been really nice, catching up. I have to run…I promised Harry I'd be back by five." Ginny slid out of the booth and pulled a few knuts from her purse, placing them on the table.

"Oh, ok. No problem. Tell him I said hello."

"Sure thing. Take care of yourself! I mean what I said about you staying with us."

Hermione found herself embraced in a hug and then she watched Ginny as she left the shop, her wild red hair fluttering behind her. Hermione finished her yogurt in silence and then left the shop, a bit distracted from her meeting. She struggled to recall her to do list from the morning and finally remembered that she needed to make one more stop before returning to Hogwarts. There was a special book she'd ordered a few days before and should have arrived by now. She headed toward the corner of Cromwell and 5th.

As she wandered down the street she thought about how her life could have been had she not run out on Ron. She would be back from her honeymoon now, and most likely settling down into a new home. Ron had built a small guest house for them a few yards away from the Burrow. He said he wanted to stay close to his family, but Hermione secretly thought that he couldn't afford to purchase land elsewhere. Not that she minded not having money. She'd grown up in a modest home and had no grand design to be rich. She didn't really like the idea of being so close to Molly though. A part of her felt like she could never quite measure up to Mrs. Weasley, no matter how hard she tried, or how hard Ron wanted her to be the housewife type. Hermione really didn't care if the floor was spotless enough to eat off of. She didn't mind leaving dishes in the sink and had no illusions about her ability to cook. She knew she was a menace in the kitchen. Ron most likely would have taken his meals at his family's table.

Hermione sighed. She knew that she could never measure up to what Ron wanted, even if she really tried, nor could he measure up to what she wanted and needed; someone to support her and listen to her, someone that would push her to succeed in her career. Most of all though, she wanted and needed to love and be loved. Being trapped in a loveless marriage would be a nightmare.

"I made the right decision," she whispered to herself.

"What decision would that be, love?" A raspy voice interjected into her reality.

Hermione snapped her head up and quickly took stock of her surroundings. She'd passed the intersection she'd needed and had taken a wrong turn. She tried to take stock of her surroundings but a large wizard stood in front of her, leering down at her through beady brown eyes.

"Excuse me." Hermione tried to step around the wizard but he blocked her exit. He took a few steps forward and crowded her so that her back hit a wall.

"What's a pretty young thing doing down here hmm?" He put his arms on either side of her body, effectively boxing her in.

Hermione looked around, panicked but no one was looking their way; not that anyone would likely help her in a place like this.

"Took a wrong turn is all. I best be getting back. My husband must be looking for me."

He barked out a laugh. "I didn't see no husband. Been following you for a bit. Plus you ain't got no ring. What kind of witch ain't got no ring? Just be nice and we'll get along fine."

Hermione pulled her wand and held it in front of her protectively. "Back off."

The man put his hands up in surrender and backed away. "Sorry, just trying to be helpful."

Hermione kept her wand trained on the man until he disappeared from her sight. She then allowed herself to take a breath. She looked for a street sign and spotted it. Now how had she managed to get so far off track? She shook herself for being so careless and began to walk back the way she had come.

The narrow street was dark and ill-kempt. It was fairly deserted but for a few shady characters, a blind crone that was humming loudly to herself and a tall thin man wearing a cloak that covered his features. The lack of foot traffic was not a good sign. The sooner she got back to Diagon Ally, the better. She spotted a busy street ahead and felt relief flood through her system. She was nearly there when she felt massive arms wrap around her waist and jerked her violently to her left.

Hermione shrieked in surprise and began to struggle.

"No one threatens me, no one. You jest shut up. _Silencio!_"

Hermione was furious and yelled with all her might but a sound could not be heard. She tried to be quick when she reached for her wand but he caught her wrist and squeezed until tears ran down her cheeks and she had to let it go. Her wand clattered to the street unceremoniously.

"I told you to play nice but no…they never listen, they don't."

Hermione spat at him.

"You little bitch. I'll have to teach you a lesson. Teach you to play nice."

She kicked him hard, the way she'd learned in Defense but it hardly had the desired effect. He barked out a laugh.

"That's funny. I like it when they fight. Tit for tat little girl."

Hermione's neck snapped back as he backhanded her. She was surprised when she tasted blood. Her eyes rolled a bit and she felt dizzy. He dragged her by her hair further into the tiny space between the two buildings and though she struggled, she was no match. He yanked on her hair and she screamed but no one could hear her.

After he'd taken a few more steps, he muttered "_Cave Inimicum."_ It caused the entrance to seal itself shut. He backhanded her again and she fell to the ground, sobbing in terror. His large body covered hers and he began to tear her robes open. She squirmed beneath him and tried to gain a hand hold, a foot hold, anything… but he hit her again, this time in the solar plexus and she couldn't breathe. Her body was screaming for air and while she was incapacitated, he pulled and yanked her clothes off. The cold air of London hit her flesh. She felt a new surge of terror, mixed with shame as her naked body was displayed before this horrible man.

"That's right, pretty young thing. You just lay there and be nice and I won't hurt you anymore, ok?"

Hermione shook her head in agreement. She was scared to death but knew that he could easily kill her. She shut her eyes tight as tears rolled down her face and she fought to breathe. She heard the man unzip his trousers and that sound was the loudest thing she'd ever heard in her life. He pried her legs apart and Hermione began to sob, her body was shaking and she was going into shock. She jerked violently when she felt his cock head at her entrance and felt him trying to push it into her. She kicked her legs as hard as she could and tried to squirm out from under his massive weight but he only regarded her with amusement.

After several unsuccessful attempts, the man thrust a finger into her dry channel and savagely began to tear into her flesh, trying to get some sort of lubrication. It hurt so much…

"Well, I guess this will have to do." The man held up a finger stained with her blood and repositioned himself.

Any second and it would be over and there was nothing she could do…

" _Confringo!"_

Debris landed all around and Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

"_Incarcerous! Wingardium Leviosa! Crucio!"_

Someone was screaming…

" _Crucio!"_

Hermione kept her eyes closed tightly and continued to cry, wondering why she wasn't feeling the effects of the Cruciatis…

"Ms. Granger! Get up silly girl! We have to leave now!"

Hermione felt herself being shaken and she cried out in terror.

"Ms. Granger, open your eyes. Blast it, can you not follow simple instructions? _Ennervate!_"

Her eyes flung open without her will and it took her a few moments to register that it was not the face of her attacker before her…but Severus Snape. Hermione looked at him in wonder. Was he really here? Why? How? Her brain couldn't seem to process anything.

"…off your worthless arse. Come on you silly twit." He held out a pale hand to her. She eyed it distrustfully.

"I don't have the time for this. _Stupefy!_"

Hermione saw a flash of red light and then there was darkness.


	16. Home Again

Willows and Witches

Chapter 16

"Home Again"

"_Ennervate_!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, attempting to focus in the dim room.

"Ms. Granger. Are you all right?"

The strangely concerned voice of Severus Snape shook the cobwebs from her mind. She shuddered and gasped as a host of memories came flooding back. Her muscles knotted up in fear and revulsion.

"I'll take that as a no. If you'd open your mouth…I have a calming draught here."

Hermione dutifully obeyed and opened her mouth. The cool potion filled her mouth and she swallowed. A moment later and her heart had stopped its mad hammering in her chest.

"Where…where are we?"

"It does not matter. For the moment, you are safe. We were not followed."

"How did you… _know_?"

"That you were being attacked?"

She hesitated and then nodded. She wanted to know how he'd been there so quickly.

"I was on my way to meet with a contact in Knockturn Alley...someone able to provide me with ingredients that are sensitive; often difficult to procure on the open market. I was traveling in disguise; I'm not supposed to be in London as you know. Albus has been so kind as to _retire_ me from active duty; really he wants to keep my whereabouts hidden so no one will be able to compromise my knowledge; as if they could. But back to the matter at hand. I saw someone that looked like you being dragged into an alleyway. I wasn't entirely sure it was you but I couldn't have gone on so I crossed the street and after making sure no one else was about, I dismantled the ward that had been placed on the sealed entrance. I blasted through and then saw that it was, indeed, you. I disabled your attacker and had to stun you so we could get out of there. It wouldn't do to be discovered here; I've enough enemies lurking about that the consequences could have been dire, for both of us."

His voice was deceptively calm. Hermione picked up on an underlying tension to his words as though he feared she would ask more questions.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Snape snarled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't. That wasn't what I meant. How could you allow yourself to be brought down like that? Whatever happened to your defense training? I think I might have seen a better performance from a third year! Ms. Granger? _ARE YOU CRYING?_" 

"No," Hermione sniffed and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Severus caught her wrist. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from her face. She regarded him silently.

"Silly chit. You could have been killed. You know that?"

Hermione nodded, ashamed. She'd let her guard down and hadn't gotten to fight back the way that she was trained. She didn't know why she had been so careless but it could have gotten her killed.

Severus sighed, tired.

"Did he…manage to…?"

Hermione shook her head but didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it would make it that much more real and she didn't want to deal with it right now.

Severus gave her a curt nod. "Rest now. We will be leaving in a few hours."

Hermione shuddered and then closed her eyes, not once thinking to ask where they were going. She trusted Severus to keep her safe.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ms. Granger, it's time to go. Wake up."

Hermione forced herself to open her eyes. She felt as though she could sleep forever. Severus stood there and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand.

"I need you to hold on to me, do not let go. Understand?" 

"Yes."

"Very well."

Severus pulled Hermione close, wrapping his arms around her. Her arms circled his thin waist. She closed her eyes and then felt the tug below her navel that signaled apparition. All air was sucked from her lungs. Fifteen seconds later, the world once more reappeared around them. Hermione coughed and then sucked in a lungful of moist, fresh air. It took a few moments for everything to stop spinning but she was grateful that Severus was still holding onto her. Otherwise, she knew she would have fallen.

Once she had her bearings, she froze, alarmed.

"I sent a missive ahead. Do not worry; Remus is expecting us."

Hermione felt despair rising up in her at the same time she felt immense relief. She did not react when Severus took her arm and led her up the small hill toward the cabin.

"Really, Ms. Granger, he will not bite."

"It isn't that. I just…did you, tell him?"

"I informed him that you'd been attacked but gave no details."

"What about Minerva? She must be worried…"

"It's been taken care of."

Hermione felt a deep sense of gratitude toward the tall, pale man next to her. Even though he'd been true to form with his sarcasm; he'd also managed to do the right thing.

All thoughts of Snape fled when they entered the cabin and Hermione saw Remus. She barely managed to take in his appearance; haggard, tired, worried before he was at her side. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and murmuring something that sounded like "Thank God."

A veritable flood of emotions; the most profound of which was relief surged through her as Remus scooped her up in his arms. Hermione was too tired to protest. He carried her to the couch and laid her down, gentle as a feather. He pulled a worn afghan from the back of a chair and draped it over her.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? A potion? Anything?"

Tears filled her eyes. He was so sweet. She shook her head no.

"If you change your mind, you let me know. I want you to rest now sweetheart. Just close your eyes and relax. I'll watch over you."

Hermione closed her eyes, overcome with exhaustion. It had been a long day.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus watched her close her eyes. Her hair was horribly tangled and surrounded her head like an angry beehive. The left side of her face was swollen and bloody; the skin split across her cheekbone. There was a cut above her eye and her lower lip was coated in dry, crusty blood. There were deep shadows under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days but was more likely a result of the attack.

Remus barely controlled the rage that he felt within.

"I want to _murder_ the bastard who did this. I want to tear him apart, limb from limb in a slow, agonizing process that would take days."

Snape conjured a glass of water and then sat in another chair next to Remus.

"Who did this Snape?" Remus asked in a low voice.

"A low-life from Knockturn Alley. I did not recognize him."

"Did you leave him alive?"

"Yes."

"Good. I shall remedy that soon enough," Lupin spat, furious.

"Revenge is not your way, Lupin."

"This is not revenge. This is justice."

"Ah, quite the distinction."

Remus smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "I'll need your help to find him."

Severus paused for a moment, studying the profile of his companion. "Very well."

"What happened? How did she end up like this?"

"You were her defense teacher, not I."

It took a minute before Remus could compose himself enough to speak. His words were laced with despair. "She didn't defend herself?"

"Not nearly to the level I would have expected of her. She needs to work on it."

"I shall make it my duty to teach her…better than before."

Hermione shivered violently in her sleep and Remus reached across the expanse and tucked the frayed edges of the blanket into the space between the couch cushions, insulating her further from the cold.

Snape watched with amusement and wandlessly cast a warming charm over the girl. "I would also be willing to instruct her, if she wishes."

"It breaks my heart to see her like that. How could anyone hurt her?"

"You know as well as I that some men are animals. She was just another witch…"

"I will make certain he knows her name before he dies. She is NOT just some random witch."

"You don't have to convince me, Lupin. I know what she is."

"Yet you've never told her Snape. I know how much she wants your approval. Surely she deserves it?"

"I do hold her in high esteem but it is not necessary for her to know. I will not coddle her the way you do," Snape snorted, looking at her bushier-than-ever hair.

"That's your prerogative, I suppose. What are we going to do about her bruises? Is she hurt anywhere else?"

"Once she's awake I have a few salves handy that will fix her face. I've healed the internal injuries already. I did it while she slept, earlier."

"Severus…_thank you so much_, really. She means the world to me," Remus whispered.

"I didn't do it for you so don't thank me. She's a valuable member of the Order," Snape said in a waspish tone, trying to distance himself from the situation.

"Ah, too right. That must be why you risked blowing your cover…"

"Shut it Lupin."

Remus held up his hands in mock surrender. "As you wish."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	17. UPDATE

UPDATE

UPDATE

FOR ALL STORIES

Hello my faithful and wonderful readers! I know I haven't been updating as much as I should be lately. I want you all to know that I have not abandoned any of my stories; in fact, I will finish them all by the end of this year. However, most of the work I will do will be over the summer. To give you an idea of my utter lack of time, I'm finishing my last semester of college and am taking 18 units; I just got a full time job that is located an hour and a half away from me (without traffic!) and I'm planning my destination wedding for August! Additionally I'm trying to sell my condo and my fiancée has been facing some medical issues. So I've been absolutely, completely swamped.

However, I've been writing. Here and there, bits and pieces, on napkins and post it notes. I've sketched out the entire plot for Family Tree. I know where I'm going in The Snake Charmer, and Willows and Witches is something that doesn't take a lot of strain on my brain to produce. My goal is to be finished with Family Tree by August 1st. Willows will be finished by Halloween. The Snake Charmer will be finished in time for Christmas.

So please hang in there. I want to thank each and every one of you who has left me reviews. They keep me going even when I'm exhausted.

I'm not going to be a gypper though. I will post a new chapter for each of these stories next weekend. Additionally I will make a "chapter review" chapter that will point out the premise of the story in case I take too long to update.

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review and I will get back to you asap.

Cheers!

Marble Meadow


	18. Lullabye

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. You know don't you? I'm not JK. Wish it were so but it's not. Sad.

BTW: I have the most awesome beta in the world. Did you know that? Otherwise you would NEVER see my writing! It wouldn't be publishable! (walks off wondering if publishable is a even a word…)

Willows and Witches

"Lullabye"

Sometime later, Hermione opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched and let out a little gasp when she realized where she was. Two pairs of eyes were focused intently upon her; one unreadable, dark, fathomless, and the other silvery blue, somber, and filled with concern.

"It's impolite to stare you know," Hermione groused, and promptly began coughing as dust she hadn't known about made its presence known in the back of her throat. She tried to garner a tiny bit of saliva, enough to alleviate the cotton-mouthed feeling, but found herself unable.

Remus, who had been watching her every movement carefully sat up. "I'll get you some water. Be right back."

Once Remus had gone into his tiny kitchen, Severus pulled a red vial from within his robes and handed it to her. Not wanting to seem rude, Hermione took the proffered vial from his hands. She examined the contents with curiosity. There was something familiar about it, but the silver colored flecks threw her. She looked at him, a question forming in her brow.

"Three small sips," he ordered quietly, in a silky tone that left her no room for argument.

Hermione was unused to drinking unknown potions but figured he wouldn't give it to her unless he meant for her to live. Otherwise, why would he have stepped in and saved her? Hermione popped out the stopper and tilted the vial back, taking three, small sips. The thick, viscous liquid tasted like honeyed-petrol. She wheezed in response to the assault on her senses and Remus returned, thrusting a glass of water into her free hand. Hermione drank deeply from the glass and felt the thicker potion slide down her throat and settle as a heavy lump in her stomach. Her eyes watered profusely and she coughed again as the nasty stuff finally settled.

"What was that?" Hermione glared daggers at Severus who had the audacity to look smug.

"Something you've obviously never seen before, Ms. Granger. The potion you just consumed was _Orus Momentarium_."

"You wasted a vial of _Orus_ on me?" Hermione raged at him, even though in her heart she was deeply grateful. _Orus_ was an amazing healing potion, one that could not be brewed by anyone other than a true Potion's Master. It had the wonderful effect of reversing hard to detect internal damage without a wand and killed foreign antibodies in the blood stream. Hermione had read about it, of course, but never thought she'd be the recipient of such a gift. As a result of her outburst, the damaged tissue on her lip split open and a fat drop of blood landed on her chin. Both men cringed as they smelled it. Remus handed her a handkerchief which she accepted gratefully. She dabbed at her lip.

Ignoring the wound, Severus sat up straight and squared his shoulders. "I deemed it necessary, given the circumstances of your injuries. It will continue to work for some time."

"Undoubtedly…," Hermione struggled for the right words, "I am deeply grateful Severus."

Severus jumped at the use of his first name but seemed more surprised than angry. She received no chastisement.

Remus was staring at Snape as though seeing him for the first time. He was shocked that Severus would give her something so precious, so rare. Remus worried about Severus' intentions. Was Severus really doing this out of kindness? Was that even possible for the dour man? Remus knew he'd have to keep an eye on his house guest; he wasn't going to allow anything, or anyone, to hurt Hermione again.

Snape rudely snapped his fingers to get Remus' attention. "Well? What did you do with the salve I gave you?"

Remus started and hastily pulled the jar from his back pocket. He turned to Hermione nervously. "This will heal your bruises. I can apply it, if you wish."

"All right." Hermione had no wish to see how she looked at the moment. She could tell that her face was swollen from the throbbing pain over her cheeks and right eye. She was also aware that her lip was bleeding.

"It may sting a bit, at first…"

Hermione nodded that he should proceed.

Remus sat on the coffee table in front of her and Hermione sat up and leaned forward. He unscrewed the lid on the jar and dipped his fingers into the green, jelly-like salve. He dabbed a small amount near her hairline and smeared it in light downward strokes, covering the purple skin. Hermione winced and Remus trembled, knowing that he was hurting her, however slightly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured apologetically.

"It's fine, really," Hermione smiled and another fat drop of blood fell from her lip and landed on her chin.

Without pause, Remus used his thumb and swiped the blood from her skin.

Hermione blushed, embarrassed.

Remus sighed at his impulsiveness and continued applying the salve. Under his slow ministrations, her skin slowly returned to normal. When he'd finished with the bruises, he pulled his wand from within his sleeve and began healing the cuts. He paused when he got to her lip and pulled out a tiny bottle of dittany instead. He applied it with a feather-light touch and Hermione closed her eyes. The skin fused together and the only sign that there had been an injury was in the shiny pink new skin that had appeared in place of the wound. Remus removed his hand and closed the jar and bottle which he then handed to Severus, who slipped them into his robes.

Hermione looked at him with gratitude shining in her coffee-colored eyes and he felt the familiar feeling of shyness creeping in on him. Needing to do something he mumbled that he was going to put on the kettle.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione responded enthusiastically, feeling the need for caffeine.

"Would you care for some Severus?"

"That would be acceptable."

Remus rolled his eyes at the response and left the room to prepare the tea. As he waited for the water to boil he clenched and unclenched his hands. They were shaking in anger and his heart beat quickly in his chest. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he was going to lose control. Remus reached over to the bowl of fruit and began squeezing the oranges until they were completely drained and set new pitcher of orange juice into the icebox. He tried not to picture her attacker but couldn't help it; he wished that he had been the one to have found her. The bastard wouldn't be living now…

Remus struggled to breathe. He was holding onto his composure with a death grip. He was incensed but knew that he had to keep cool, for now. He didn't want to cause Hermione any extra distress from what she was undoubtedly feeling now. She needed normalcy and above all else she needed to feel safe. Remus decided that he needed to focus on the present moment. There would be time for revenge later.

The kettle began to sing. Remus poured the water into three cups that he'd already filled with a wonderfully fragrant leaf tea. It had a strong vanilla taste and a lavender finish, and he knew that Hermione liked it. He levitated two of the cups out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. Severus plucked one from the air and raised it to his lips. Remus handed Hermione her cup and then snatched the remaining cup from the air before it fell. His magic was a bit unpredictable at the moment.

The three settled down and drank tea. Hermione gradually relaxed. The heat of the tea and the fire coaxed her into a sleepy state and the potion she'd consumed was doing wonderful things in her stomach.

"Ms. Granger?" Severus asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Remus and I feel that you require defensive training. We will work with you as long as you remain here or until we deem it safe for you to be out in the general populace."

Hermione bristled at the implied insult. "Just because I was caught off guard…"

"No! Just because you were nearly raped and murdered you insufferable chit!" Snape spat angrily; his composure crumbling.

Hermione closed her mouth and frowned.

Remus put a hand on Severus' shoulder which Severus shook off immediately. Remus backed off and instead turned to Hermione who had turned mutinous eyes on both of them. "Hermione dear, we are only thinking of helping you. We know that you can handle a wand." Remus interjected.

Hermione sighed. "I know. I fouled up. I can't believe I couldn't stop him. What's the matter with me?" Her eyes filled with tears, the stress of the day finally came crashing down on her. "I'm going to bed now."

Remus shot a glare at Severus and he rolled his eyes. "All right. If you need anything at all, just call me," Remus told Hermione in a gentle tone.

Hermione nodded in agreement and stood. She stretched her back for a moment by bringing her arms above her head , interlocking her fingers and groaning as the muscles protested against her movement. She was still sore. With one last look at the two men she'd grown to care about exponentially over the past few months, she turned and walked slowly down the hall. She entered the familiar bedroom with a sigh of relief. She turned on the lamp and blinked in surprise. The walls had been painted a pale blue and there were now curtains hanging on the formerly bare window. The shabby comforter and scratchy brown sheets had been replaced with pristine linens and a light down comforter.

Hermione wondered if it had been done for her sake. Surely she didn't deserve all this…not after everything they had done for her already. The room was distinctly feminine now, whereas before it had reminded her of Remus. Part of her missed the way that it had been.

Deciding she would inquire about it in the morning, she settled onto the bed and rolled on her side. Her tucked her feet up close and scooted her knees so that she was in the fetal position. Something about it made her feel safe. She pressed her face into one of the pillows and wept silently, the days' horrible events flashing through her mind. She cried until her eyes were puffy and dry and she couldn't breathe through her nose. She sat still and ached for long minutes until finally, sleep claimed her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Remus sat before the fire, dozing. He jerked awake the moment he heard Hermione scream.

Remus pulled his wand from his sleeve and raced down the hall. He rushed into her room and saw her jerking wildly on the bed. Her horrified screams chilled him to the core and it took a moment before Remus had calmed enough to think rationally. She was dreaming…having a nightmare.

Remus approached the bed cautiously, and leaned over her, touching her sweaty forehead. He placed a cooling charm on her head and began humming an indistinct melody, something he'd heard as a child. Hermione stopped screaming but continued turning restlessly from side to side. Remus ran his fingers through her tangled hair, working out the knots carefully. Slowly, she quieted and became still under his gentle movements. He continued his song for a long while and only with the greatest resignation lifted his hands from her head. He wished that he could snuggle down next to her and hold her. He wished that he could make everything better.

With a small sigh, he tiptoed out of the room, casting a refreshening charm on her before he closed the door. He let himself out quietly, shutting the door soundlessly behind him. He stood in the hall in suspended animation for half an hour, listening for any sign of distress.

All was still.

Remus turned to go back to the sitting room but impulsively placed his lips on her door before he left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning…

Hermione woke up, feeling more rested than she would have imagined. She knew that part of the night had not gone well; she'd been having nightmares, but then, it was as if she suddenly felt protected, safe. She had been floating in a cocoon of warmth and Remus had been nearby, singing something beautiful…

She shook her head and decided that she was being delusional. Out of habit, she rose from the bed in one fluid movement. Her body was slightly stiff and protested a bit but she was thankful for the quick thinking of her Professors, for it could have been much worse. She padded down the hall and into the lavatory. She took a long shower, only finishing when the hot water had ran out, and then, Hermione looked into the mirror.

She stared at herself, not recognizing the woman staring back at her. When had her hair gotten darker? There were faint lines at the corners of her eyes and overall, she looked a bit, older. She met her startled eyes with wonder, and then with fear. Something more had changed…something at a deeper level. The playfulness, the natural cheerfulness was gone. A stranger's eyes, somber and deep stared back at her. A chill ran down her spine.

Tears gathered in her eyes and began to splash down her cheeks. She dashed them away angrily. Suddenly, she was furious. Her petite frame shook. Her magic spiked and the walls seemed to bend in response.

"I will not be a victim! I will not!" she promised to herself fiercely. The familiar magic of an oath shimmered around her and she eyed the golden glow with satisfaction. She knew that Remus and Severus were willing to help her, they'd said as much last night. She planned to get as much out of it as possible. Never again would some horrid wizard hurt her like that…

With one final look in the mirror, she rearranged her facial features. Determination was now plastered in the set of her brow, the firm line of her lip, and the tautness of her jaw. With resolution, Hermione dressed herself and joined Severus and Remus in the kitchen, where they sat together eating toast and drinking tea.

"When shall we begin gentlemen?"

Her brusque tone startled Remus and he had the misfortune of spilling his tea. He blushed and set the cup on its' saucer before reaching into his sleeve and pulling his wand. With a swish and jab, he _Scourgified_ himself.

Severus on the other hand set his teacup down and faced Hermione directly. "Immediately, Ms. Granger. _Expelliarmus!"_

Thoroughly unprepared for his wandless spell, Hermione flew a few feet and her back hit the wall. She reached for her wand but found that it was resting between Snape's fingers. He twirled it and looked thoughtful. "I believe we need to revisit the basics of defense. We shall begin without magic."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But sir, I thought…"

"It is we who shall lead you or would that offend your Gryffindor nature? I can see you've already forgotten the speaking out of turn rule. Surely I don't need to give you a lesson in etiquette?"

Hermione flushed angrily. She'd forgotten what an arse he could be.

"Meet me out front in clothing appropriate for a strenuous workout. If you perform well enough today, perhaps you will earn back your wand," Snape said casually.

"Give me back my wand," Hermione ordered, her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid you're no Molly Weasley," Severus smirked, twirling her wand for effect.

"Severus, perhaps you should just give it back. She won't use it. Right, Hermione?" Remus made a bid on her behalf.

Hermione nodded in agreement; anything to get her wand back. She was distinctly uncomfortable, watching it slip and slide through the Potion Master's adept fingers as he toyed with it.

"If she wants it, she has only to acquire it," Snape stared at her, the challenge evident in his tone.

Hermione did some quick thinking. Rather than an all out fight that would not only end up unfavorably for her, but wreck Remus' kitchen in the process, Hermione opted to play along; for now. She was going to get her wand back by the end of the day.

Seeing her resignation, Snape smiled and flashed his horrid yellow teeth at her. Hermione cringed instinctively in disgust and a flicker of something passed over Snape's features before he schooled his face back to impassivity.

"Were I you, Ms. Granger, I might opt for a spot of nutrition before you change. It is going to be a long day and you only have eight minutes left," Snape remarked snidely and smugness radiated off him when she took off like a shot, bounding down the hall to change her attire.

"Was that truly necessary Snape? You know she's been through a lot lately…"

"Who better than I to know what she has gone through Lupin? I will ensure that she can defend herself properly in the future. You will not interfere."

"I will if you take it too far Snape. I won't allow harm to come to her."

"Too little, too late, Lupin."

Remus cringed and clenched his fists. He breathed through his mouth, trying to control his temper. He rose and turned his back on Severus, leaning over the kitchen sink. He stared out at the landscape and at the sky. It had turned an ominous purple. Whatever Severus had planned, he'd better get to it quickly. It would be raining soon.

Snape finished his tea and stood, leaving his cup and a trail of crumbs on the table, knowing it would irk the other man. He pocketed Hermione's wand and walked outside to wait for her. The wind whipped his robes and he looked at the dark sky with amusement. He was going to enjoy this very much.


	19. Vision

Still not mine.

Author's note: Adult content later in chapter, beware.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 21

"Vision"

Hermione dressed quickly with forced, jerky movements. Her heart pounded and her body was filled with adrenaline. She tied back her hair viciously, forcing the curly mass into compliance. Knowing she had five minutes left she walked quickly down the hall and re-entered the kitchen.

Remus was just setting a plate down on the table for her: two eggs, scrambled, and two slices of bacon with one piece of well buttered toast. Hermione sat and inhaled her food, staring straight ahead until the door banged open.

"Time is up Ms. Granger."

Hermione stood and faced her adversary.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and disappeared from the door frame. She strode forward with purpose but Remus blocked her path, effectively stopping her.

"Listen, if he's too hard on you…just let me know and I'll handle it, all right?"

She nodded and gave him a faint smile before setting her features and marching past him out of the house.

Severus stood a few yards away and had transfigured his clothing. For the first time since she'd known him, he wasn't dressed in teaching robes, but rather, clothing that spoke of a strenuous workout regime. Tightly laced trainers, well-worn and sturdy adorned his feet. He wore navy blue utility pull-ons, and an extremely tight camouflage tee over a black jumper. He wore a whistle around his neck and had his hair tied back. His features, while always sharp, were more pronounced than ever, and yet there was something fascinating about his face that she'd never noticed before, perhaps the intensity in his eyes. However, before she could continue staring at his transformation, he'd lifted his hand and she was knocked to the side.

"That was hardly called for!"

"That was nothing, girl. To start your training, we will begin with a physical test. We will attempt to gage your athletic prowess, your stamina, strength and flexibility. Of course, we will also test your ability to keep up with someone twice your age. Shouldn't be a challenge though, should it? We will run ten miles today Ms. Granger, on a trail that runs through the woods. If you beat me back here, you shall earn back your wand. Are those instructions clear or do you require a quill?"

"I understand," she bit out, glaring at him. Well, she'd beat him back all right! Just knowing that he held her wand made her faintly sick.

He pointed out the path to her and then reached down and blew his whistle. He took off down the path at a leisurely pace and she ran forward quickly, wanting to prove that she was fit enough to keep up with the likes of him.

She passed him easily and wondered why he wasn't running faster. Surely he couldn't be _that_ slow?

Confidence made her smile as she ran and the trees stretched forward endlessly in front of her. She breathed deep, the sharp smells of the forest and clean air pleasant.

She ran for several minutes and hazarded a look back. He was quite a bit in the distance behind her and she smirked before turning forward. He'd made it out to be some big challenge! Ha!

Fifteen minutes later and she was breathing hard. Sweat beaded on her brow and she wiped it away impatiently. She looked behind her and saw Snape in the distance. Well, it wouldn't hurt to slow down just a bit, would it?

She began to jog. After a few minutes she turned back and was surprised to see that Snape had almost caught up. She picked up the pace with renewed determination.

Her muscles protested and her lungs were burning. She kept moving forward. It had been perhaps forty minutes of solid running and she was unused to this amount of exercise. Surely she'd gone half-way?

Another thirty minutes passed. Hermione was on the brink of falling over. Her muscles were cramping and she couldn't breathe. She slowed to a walk and then stopped altogether. She felt nauseous and before she could figure out what to do, her stomach cramped and she stumbled to the ground. She heaved up her breakfast and sat, leaning against an aged oak, rocking back and forth until she managed to catch her breath.

Severus was nearly upon her before she forced herself back up. She tried to run forward but her legs had fallen asleep. She lurched forward, wincing as a prickly sensation assaulted her with each step.

Snape passed her and blew his whistle, coming to a halt.

"Do you give up?" he asked softly.

"No! I'm just…taking a break…is all," she gasped.

"Interesting. I thought I saw you kill some poor vegetation with your stomach upheaval. Perhaps I was mistaken…"

She glared. "I ate too quickly… thanks to your ten minute warning."

"You should always be prepared. However, we still have six miles ahead of us. Walk if you must, but you will finish."

His tone was without emotion and Hermione hated him at the moment.

He turned, blasting his whistle unnecessarily again and began to charge ahead, his long legs moving in an even stride.

Only when he reached a bend in the path and was out of sight did Hermione realize he hadn't been out of breath at all.

_Damn._

She continued walking as quickly as she could though it began raining before she'd made the halfway mark. With a grumble she continued on, determined to not give up. By the time she'd reached the cottage, she was soaked to the bone, chilled, exhausted, and somewhat feverish. Her muscles groaned in protest with each step and the blisters on her feet did nothing to ease the tension.

Snape stood in the rain, his arms crossed, smirking at her. He'd cast a charm—undoubtedly with her wand—so that he wasn't being assaulted by the rain.

Her teeth chattered as she made the last few steps.

"Well, at least you didn't die in the attempt although you look like a drowned rat," Snape mentioned casually.

Hermione mustered up her fiercest scowl and pushed passed him. The heat of the cottage was like a furnace and she stood inside the entry for a moment, soaking it up. It was bliss.

Remus came forward and looked at her for one, immeasurably long moment before he flicked his wand at her in rapid succession. He'd gotten all the water off of her as well as the unpleasant stench of body odor. He'd transfigured her clothing into something soft and comfortable, even transfiguring her footwear into warm slippers and had cast a warming charm.

Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Remus you are a lifesaver."

He looked pleased with himself. "Well, I know how Severus can be…"

"A complete arse?"

"Something like that," he chuckled. "Was it dreadful?"

"Ten miles of torture, naturally."

"Ah, naturally. Would you like some water? Tea?"

"A whisky toddy would be preferable," she joked.

"To you and me both. Well, I haven't any whisky, but what about some Horlick's in hot milk?"

"Done."

"Very well, you go sit down and relax."

"Thanks Remus."

She left the shabby man and went into the living room where she settled herself on the sofa. The fire had been built high and it felt marvelous. Absently, she set her feet free of the slippers and began to rub them. They stung like mad.

"Not as easy as you were expecting, was it?" Snape asked as he entered the room.

She withheld her sigh of consternation. "It wasn't easy, no."

"Well, we'll be working on running each day then, until you can handle the trek with no problem."

She sighed then. "If we must."

He sat in a chair across from her and studied her silently.

She ignored his quiet perusal and tended her aching feet. Remus walked in and handed her a steaming mug that she accepted gratefully. It was heaven in her mouth. She drank deeply, appreciatively.

Suddenly her feet felt better and she looked down in surprise. The blisters were gone. She looked up at Remus but he held another mug out to Snape.

Surely Snape hadn't healed her feet, had he? She stared at him pointedly until he sneered at her.

Well, if he wanted to act like a child, then so be it. She refused to acknowledge him for the rest of the evening. The three of them sat in the living room quietly, each absorbed in a book. With the warmth of the fire keeping her toasty, Hermione became increasingly comfortable until the words on the page blurred together and she closed her eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later and the fire had gotten quite low. Remus levitated another log into the fireplace and the addition made a nice popping sound.

"She is a lovely girl," Severus whispered softly and then jerked in surprise, alarmed that he'd voiced his thought.

Remus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end but turned to the dour man and placed his book on the table. "Yes, she is."

"A bit obnoxious though," he added quickly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, well you might think so. I don't find her obnoxious in the slightest."

"She is as stubborn as you are Lupin, and that's saying something. Are all Gryffindors that much alike?"

"We are determined, Severus. Not stubborn."

He waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "Semantics."

"Yes, semantics. Quite important, don't you think?"

"You are being deliberately obtuse."

"No, I just want to know what you're doing," Remus said seriously.

Severus raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Are you interested in Hermione, Severus?" Remus' heart seemed to stop as he awaited the answer.

Two spots of pink colored his pale cheeks. "Absolutely not."

Remus smiled sadly. "So am I."

"You're ridiculous," Snape spat

"We both are, to love her."

"I do not love that chit! Don't you dare make the assumption that I care for her!"

Hermione mumbled and both men turned and regarded her warily.

Snape flicked his wand at her.

"What did you do?" Remus demanded.

"I don't want her hearing any of this asinine conversation, even unconsciously."

"Snape, when will you just admit that you're just as much in love with her as I am?"

"When I'm deceased, and not a moment sooner."

"You are utterly impossible."

"Tell me Lupin, what good would it to do make such a statement? My regard for her doesn't matter. Do you imagine for one moment that she would turn to me and confess her undying love? I can recognize the impossibility, but can you Lupin? If she has the misfortune of believing in her misguided affection for you, what sort of hope do I possess? The bint isn't worth this aggravation anyway," he snorted.

"While I admit that her affection is misguided, I am still thankful to have it, though I know I don't deserve her."

"If you know that she cares for you, then why do you continually bring this up?" Snape demanded.

"Because I need to find your motivation Severus. I'm not entirely comfortable with your regard for her, nor the way you show it."

"Nor am I of yours but we have to live with it! Do you think for one moment that I would hesitate to dispose of you and Mr. Weasley if I thought I stood a chance? While there is an affinity between the girl and I, it will never blossom into more. It is impossible to consider."

"You have an affinity for her?" Lupin dared to breathe.

"Yes, deplorable as the idea is."

"How do you know?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It hardly matters how. Suffice to say it exists. However, it will never amount to anything."

"Why not?"

"Because the girl wants you," he spit out and glared at the fire.

Remus felt sorry for the man sitting across from him. He was hopeless, really, and yet there remained enough of a heart for him to love Hermione, too.

"Perhaps, you should tell her Severus."

Remus didn't mean to say the words out loud but he had and couldn't take them back.

Severus regarded him suspiciously. "Why would I do that?"

"She deserves to have a choice."

"You're a dunderhead."

"I know," Remus whispered, his head falling into his hands.

"You're such a pathetic piece of tripe Lupin. You have the affection of the girl in question and yet you offer to counsel me on the subject? If I even had the remotest indication that she returned my regard, I would guard it jealously. If our situations were reversed, I'd probably kill you, just to remove the threat."

"Well, I'm lucky that's not the case," Remus said, a hint of steel in his voice.

Snape sneered. "Indeed. As pleasant as this conversation is, I think I'd rather poison myself than continue it."

Severus rose from his chair wearily and accidentally knocked the side of the sofa.

Remus ran his hand through his shaggy hair in exasperation. He glanced at Hermione and noticed that she had opened her eyes.

Hermione gave him a small smile and sat up. She yawned.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I had no idea you were awake."

She stared at him confused. "Remus? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Remus, your mouth is moving but I can't hear you."

Remus let out a relieved sigh and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He undid the spell Severus had cast.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we were talking and didn't want to disturb you," he offered as an explanation for the charm.

"It's all right. Is everything ok though? He looked angry when he left."

"Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Would you come and sit with me?"

Remus sucked in a breath and nodded. "Of course."

She patted the seat next to her and Remus sat down, his back ramrod straight.

"You're sure you're all right?" She stared at him curiously.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem…uptight."

"Just a little stressed, nothing to worry about, really."

"You need to relax," Hermione declared and flashed him a smile, "Turn to the right, please."

Remus faced away from her with trepidation. What on earth…?

Small hands began moving on his back, rubbing in small circles. It kept everything he had from jumping when she was rubbing him like that.

"You are very tense…"

Remus could only nod. Her hands moved up to the tops of his shoulders and she moved behind him so that she had some leverage. She began to push down with a surprising amount of strength and Remus groaned when his muscles began to give way. She worked the knots out with surprising dexterity and strength. She moved up his shoulders to his neck and he leaned back into her touch. Soon, her hands were moving through his hair, rubbing his scalp.

It was heaven.

She'd moved so that her body was flush against his back and he could feel her breasts pressed against him. He moaned and hopefully she would attribute it to the massage.

Then he felt her breath on his neck and goosebumps broke out over his flesh. She leaned toward his ear, and placed her lips delicately against the shell. Desire like he'd never known coursed through his body, hot and thick. Without thinking he turned around and faced her. Those honey-colored eyes stared back at him with something like passion. He stared at her glorious face for one long moment and then captured her lips with his own.

She was compliant immediately, offering herself to him. She opened her mouth and he invaded, tasting her sweetness. Her hands were on his chest and then they slid up until they were tangled in his hair. He became lost in the feel of her, the pressure of her against him, so close. It was intoxicating, her scent, washing over him. He inhaled the aroma as though it were some sort of ambrosia and felt his body respond to her.

Their mouths moved as one entity, twining, twisting, dancing against one another in an ageless rhythmn. His hands, grasping her head, loosened and rested on her shoulders, then slid down her arms uncertainly. He was unsure of how far she was intending to take this.

Hermione released her hold on his hair and took his hands in her own. She placed them on her breasts and Remus thought he would die of shock. He froze for a moment, uncertain, but she whimpered her need into his mouth and he began to move his fingers reverently over her breasts. He felt the supple weight of them in his hands, her nipples small but pert, coming to attention under his exploration. He brushed over them and she shuddered in response.

This was happening so fast…but it wasn't within him to stop. Not now, not when it was clear that she wanted him too.

He broke the kiss and they both panted in the silence.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to your room?" Remus asked, unsure of whether or not she wanted this to continue. Regardless of her answer, the sitting room was hardly the place to be indulging this passion, not when another possibly hostile wizard could come upon them at any moment.

"Yes," she breathed and stood.

She took his hand and led him down the hall and into her bedroom. The room was dark; it was a moonless night.

Remus felt awkward, standing in the doorway.

"Do you think you can light the candle?" Hermione asked. "I don't have my wand."

"Of course…just a moment. _Lumos_."

The candle jumped to life and flickered hypnotically.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes making a lazy circuit up and down his body.

Remus felt acutely aware of his every flaw and hoped that she wouldn't see them all. He turned around and closed the door, locking it and placing a silencing charm.

He turned back to see Hermione had moved to the bed and sat on the edge, staring at him expectantly. He was unsure of what he should do now.

As though she had picked up on his uncertainty, her fingers moved to the front of her dressing gown and began to unlace it. He watched as the seam slowly parted and revealed her, an inch at a time. At long last, she was exposed before him, beautiful and perfect. She shrugged out of the garment and it fell in a graceful pool at her feet.

The candlelight emphasized the hollows of her body with deep shadows and made her skin seem to glow. She reached up to her hair and took it down, shaking it out so that it formed a halo around her head.

Remus had never felt so unworthy in his life.

"Remus? Are you all right?"

"You are so lovely…"

She blushed and he was delighted to see that it colored the top of her chest as well.

He walked forward slowly, his hands out in front of him. As a sign of trust he placed his wand on her bedside table and knelt in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it while keeping his eyes locked on hers, watching for a reaction.

She smiled and his heart leapt. He bent over her hand now and kissed each of her fingertips with equal reverence. He turned her hand over and kissed her palm and then her wrist. She sighed and his entire being was focused on her reaction. He continued kissing his way up her arm, over the ridge of her shoulder, and across the plane of her collarbone. He nippled on her neck and kissed his way up to her ear, where he sucked gently on her lobe.

She shivered and panted.

He pulled away and with the greatest care, placed his lips upon hers. She parted her lips instantly and he darted his tongue forward, eager to taste her again.

She moaned into his mouth and then he felt her hands on the waist of his trousers. She released the button and pulled down the zipper.

Remus had never been as aroused in his entire life. He helped her, stepping out of his trousers and then pulling off his jumper. She ran her hands over his pale chest and leaned forward to kiss him the way he had done to her.

It was maddening, the heat of her mouth on his skin, the rising tension in the air. He wanted to do nothing more than slide into her slick warmth…but first, he had to prepare her.

He pulled back a bit and nudged her so that she was laying flat, her legs still hanging off the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up her smooth, creamy thighs, parting them with ease. The musk coming off of her caused his mouth to water. He savored the sight of her deliciously nude body, open before him for a moment before he moved forward and tasted her.

"Oh God! Remus! Don't stop!"

He chuckled, as if he wouldn't be happy to spend eternity on his knees before her, pleasing her in just this way.

"What are you laughing about? Remus…OH! OH!"

He began to lick her, from the heat of her center up to her clitoris. He circled the tiny nub and began to suckle it, while inserting one finger into her tight warmth.

She moaned and bucked in pleasure, her hips rising and falling. His heart filled with love for this beautiful angel, this lovely young woman, with each cry that fell from her lips.

He began to flick his tongue against her and she shuddered and writhed in response. He inserted another finger and her muscles tightened around him reflexively. He paused for a moment, his cock twitching wildly as he imagined sinking into her.

"Remus! I need you…please…please," she begged.

He shook his head to clear the images there and she scooted onto the bed fully. He lowered his underwear and crawled onto the bed, between her legs.

He stared down at her. Her eyes were glazed, half-lidded. Her lips were puffy and parted slightly. Her chest moved up and down and he stared, transfixed. Leaning down, he took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck her.

"GODS! MERLIN! Ahhhh…"

He took his time, licking and sucking until her nipple was taut in his mouth. He moved to her other breast, teasing it and tasting it until he felt her buck beneath him. She wriggled her hips, trying to get him inside of her.

Once he realized what she was doing, he gasped.

"Are you sure? You're sure you want this?" _Please say yes…_

"I've never wanted a wizard more in my entire life."

He closed his eyes, the ecstasy of hearing her say that washing over him in a tidal wave.

"I love you," he told her passionately, and only managed to see the surprise in her eyes before he plunged inside of her.

She keened, a high wail of pleasure and he began to thrust. Her warmth circled him and though the fit was tight, she was wet enough to allow him ease of movement.

He groaned with each thrust, his mind lost in a flurry of sensation.

"Oh Remus! Yessssssssss….Gods! Don't stop…please…more…"

He began to speed up, angling his hips as he drove into her. She cried out and he felt a tight pressure in his balls. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached down and began to rub her clit as he moved inside of her and she screamed as her body shuddered and her muscles contracted around him, spasming. His thrusts became frantic as his body claimed her, driving deep and hard, and then, when he thought he might die from the heat of the friction, he exploded.

"Uhhhhhh…" he groaned and shot his seed deep inside of her.

He opened his eyes after a few moments and stared down at her.

She was a vision, a thoroughly sweaty and well-fucked vision.

She smiled and he leaned down to capture her lips once more before pulling out of her and rolling to the side. They both panted in the darkness until they'd caught their breath.

After a few minutes of silence, he began to doze and barely registered her throwing an arm over his chest and capturing his leg between hers before he fell into a deep, blissful, sleep.


	20. Out of Her League

I do not own it.

A note to my awesome reviewers and readers: I owe all of you an apology. All I can say is real life intervened rather drastically and I had to step away from the fandom for quite awhile, while working on getting my life back together. I am now back. I am excited about continuing this story. I will be concentrating only on this story until it is completed, and expect to put out two chapters a week. I would love any comments you have about the new chapter, good or bad. Thanks!

Additionally, my awesome beta Amarielle has a very hectic schedule, so I'll be posting without a beta unless someone volunteers who has a pretty open schedule and a quick turnaround time.

Willows and Witches

"Out of Her League"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione woke up feeling as content as a kitten. She snuggled against the warm back of the wizard in her bed, nearly purring in satisfaction. From the slow rise and fall of his chest, he was still deeply asleep. Visions of the night before flitted through her mind and as she relived it, she became aware of how incredibly aroused she was. She debated for a few moments before making a decision. Gryffindors were brave after all…

Hermione extricated herself slowly and Remus rolled onto his back at her movement. She carefully maneuvered her body over his, and straddled him. She felt the abrupt change in his breathing pattern but he did not open his eyes. She smirked to herself before rubbing against him lightly. A spasm of something took over his features, something that looked almost painful but he did not protest. She slipped her hand down to grasp his now firm cock and gave it a few experimental strokes. His mouth fell open. Carefully she held him straight and slid down onto his erection. His eyes flew open in shock.

Without a word she began to ride him. His eyes burned with passion, and she nearly came just from seeing the way he was looking at her. He lay perfectly still beneath her, not touching her at all, his eyes molten, flashing with passion. Hermione wanted to force this man to let go. She wanted to see him come undone, the way he had the night before.

She began bouncing on his cock in earnest, throwing her head back and thrusting her breasts forward. He groaned in appreciation and his hands slid up her thighs to her hips where he began to slow her movements. She bit back a protest when he stilled her, and knew a moment's panic when he extricated himself from her. He pulled her down to the bed and kissed her with gentle lips. He hovered over her, searching her face intently before burying his length inside of her. Hermione couldn't control the cries coming from her mouth as he made love to her. He was attentive, and gentle, his strokes angled perfectly, his eyes always watching her. He began panting in earnest, beads of sweat gathering across his brow. Hermione arched her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. His body complied and together they rode a wave of pleasure until she was quite spent, trembling, and covered in sweat.

"I love you Hermione," Remus declared before placing a kiss on her palm.

She turned her head to find his eyes focused intently on her face. She offered a timid smile. "You're amazing, Remus. That was… incredible."

His smile faltered. He stared at the floor; clearly he had been hoping for a similar declaration.

Hermione bit her lip, and an awkward silence settled between them.

Remus seemed to garner some control before stumbling from the bed.

"Remus…"

He refused to look at her. She could see a dull red flush creeping up his neck. "I'm just going to freshen up. I'll be back."

Hermione watched mutely as he hastily dressed himself and practically ran from the room. The door closing behind him caused her to jump. A sense of dread filled her and she pulled herself from the bed, donning a robe from her closet before rushing from the room. The door to the loo was wide open and no one was within. Hermione took a few minutes to steady herself before beginning a thorough, but quick, tour of the cottage.

He wasn't there.

Her heart beat an unsteady rhythm. She forced herself not to panic, and decided to take a shower to relax. The hot water helped her fatigued muscles, but not her thumping heart. It was only now that she realized how sore she was, both from the workout, and from the sex.

The full impact hit her as the wafts of fragrant steam woke her brain, and she gasped in sudden awareness. This was not just sex to Remus… nor was it to her, though she realized her attitude might have been taken as flippant. Everything had changed.

Hermione turned off the water, and dressed herself. She dried her hair the Muggle way; Snape had yet to return her wand. Frustrated, and anxious, Hermione bounded down the hall only to stop short as she saw Severus standing at the kitchen sink. His tall, dark figure was impressive, silhouetted by the morning light.

"Thirsty?" His deep baritone sent a shiver through her body.

"Yes, thank you."

"Have a seat Ms. Granger."

"Hermione," she corrected unthinkingly.

He turned, his brow raised, a fresh cup of tea in his hand. He set it on the table before her. "Hermione," he agreed in an almost mocking tone.

Hermione took the cup and sniffed deeply, inhaling the strong aroma of the tea, before sipping at it delicately.

"Long night?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

She almost choked. "I was quite tired, last night. After all of that exercise…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Apparently it was not enough to sufficiently tire you out, Hermione. Perhaps I should ensure that you have been given a proficient work out before I allow you to return to the cabin. Otherwise, the point of the entire affair is wasted."

Hermione turned to Severus with a glint in her eye. "My personal life is not your concern."

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing for quite some time. Hermione, believing her point had been made, went back to drinking her tea.

"It is," he murmured.

She turned to him, unsure of whether she had imagined what he'd said. "Sir?"

"Severus," he corrected her, "is my name. Seeing as you prefer to be called Hermione, why don't we put the formality behind us?"

"Severus," she intoned, wrapping her tongue around the syllables.

He stared at her with hooded eyes, and it felt to her as though he could see into her soul…

The sound of Apparition jolted her from the intense moment, and she jumped from her chair. She walked outside, and breathed a sigh of relief as Remus walked toward her.

"Hermione," he nodded politely at her, before brushing past her and walking into the cabin.

She looked after him, stunned, and a bit hurt. She stood there for a few seconds, uncertain whether or not she should go inside and confront him.

The door opened, and Snape emerged, dressed in casual clothing. "Would you care to join me for a jog, Hermione?"

She debated for only a minute before conceding. "Yes, Severus. I'll join you. I need to change my clothing…"

"No need."

Severus waved his wand at her, transfiguring her attire into something appropriate. She looked down amazed at how well it all fit. He'd even thought to put her hair up for her.

"Don't stand there gawking, girl. Let's get to it."

Snape set off at a slow pace and Hermione kept up, running beside him with light steps. Her muscles protested for the first five minutes but began to warm up.

"Do you run often?" Hermione asked after a half hour of solid movement.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

She nodded, and concentrated on keeping pace. After what felt like an eternity, he finally slowed and then stopped beside a small stream. He transfigured a flower into a cup, and dipped it in the crystal water. He took a long draught, refilled it, and then handed it to her.

She drank appreciatively.

"Now, we stretch. It is important that every workout end this way."

Snape began a series of stretching motions, and Hermione copied him.

"You're quite flexible," he allowed.

She flushed. "Thank you."

The corner of his mouth picked up a tiny bit before settling into its natural position. Hermione couldn't believe that she'd actually seen him smile.

"Now then, are you ready for the return trip?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm ready."

She trotted along beside him all the way back to the cabin at a fast pace, and was proud when she made it without getting sick.

"I'll give you an hour to rest up, and then we'll begin some defensive spells and training. Don't forget to stretch."

"Yes, of course," Hermione beamed at him and hurried into the house.

Remus sat at the kitchen table, his head held in his hands. He was the very picture of dejected.

Hermione's smile fell from her face and she approached him carefully. "Remus? Can I have a word with you, please?"

He looked up at her, a sad, resigned expression on his face. "Of course."

Hermione sat down facing him. "Why did you leave?"

He scratched his head for a moment. "It was inappropriate for me to stay, in such a circumstance."

"What do you mean? What circumstance?"

"I'm a fool, Hermione. I apologize for putting you through that shameful display. I was wrong."

"I don't understand. Why are you a fool?"

"Come now, Hermione. You're a bright girl. What else could I be talking about?" His words were tired, and filled with bitterness.

"Love." She whispered.

"Correct answer, as usual. I misread the situation, clearly. I apologize if I offended you."

Hermione reached across the table and captured one of his hands. "No. Don't apologize… what you said was beautiful. It meant a lot to me."

"You don't have to be polite Hermione, I understand. You're a lovely young woman, with everything to look forward to. And I'm just a tired, old man who was selfish enough to think that I might have a place in your world."

"Stop it! You do have a place…"

"No, Hermione. It is best if I don't. I've had enough rejection to last a lifetime, and I cannot abide your pity."

"Remus," Hermione pleaded, "please reconsider. I care for you, really I do."

"Then I've done even more damage than I thought. I'm so sorry Hermione."

He rose with graceful fluidity and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning away, leaving her at the table, alone.

She did not see where he went; the tears blinded her. She folded her arms and buried her head between them.

Sometime later, a light clatter startled her and she raised her head. Snape had placed her wand on the table in front of her.

"Come," he commanded her.

She wiped her tears on her sleeve and gratefully grasped her wand. She faced Snape bravely and followed him outside.

He led her through the woods, until the canopy overhead blocked nearly all the light. This part of the forest was silent. A chill swept up her back.

"You will attempt to disarm me, Hermione."

"Expelliar…"

"No," he casually flicked his wand at her and she realized he'd prevented her from speaking by sealing her lips. "You will do this non-verbally. You must have complete focus, understand?"

She nodded and he faced her, an intense expression on his dour face.

"Begin."

She faced him, planted her feet and held her wand in front of her. She adjusted her grip, and concentrated on the Expelliarmus spell, the movements of her wand, and the intent behind it.

She flicked her wrist, and red sparks issued from the tip of her wand.

"Not quite. You need to do it without thinking, but focus on the intended result. Allow your muscle memory to work. Concentrate."

Hermione stared at him for a minute, drinking in the details of the picture he presented. He held his wand loosely in his left hand, pointed down and to the right. She imagined holding his wand, the shiny black wood of it, possessing it. She flicked her wrist, thinking only of possessing his wand.

Snape had to hold tightly to his wand as it trembled in his hand, being pulled toward her like a magnet.

"That's it, Hermione. You have to want it. Take it from me!"

She thought only that the wand belonged to her. She would possess it!

It flew into her outstretched hand and nearly burned her, the wood was so warm.

She stared at it in shock.

"Well done, Hermione."

She jumped as he held his hand out for his wand. She handed it over to him with a pleased look on her face.

"Again?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he agreed. He took a position several feet away from her.

Hermione repeated the exercise time and again, even navigating through some of the weaker shields he erected in front of himself to fend her off.

An hour and a half later, Hermione stood panting. She held her wand arm steady with her other hand. She attempted the spell, but met with immediate failure. Frustrated, she tried again.

"Enough, for today. You're exhausted. We should get back to the house and rest."

"No. I can do it again. Just give me a minute, I'll be fine," Hermione argued unconvincingly.

"Hermione, you can barely hold your wand, let alone repeat the spell," he countered softly.

To her utter humiliation, a tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek.

He stared at it for a moment before walking up to her. He brushed it away with his thumb, tracing the path the tear had taken. "This is hardly worth crying over."

"It's not this," she admitted, shamefaced. "I'm just having a rough time with…"

"Say no more," he shook his head, disgusted. He turned away, stomping into the woods without any sign of grace.

She followed, her heart filled with lead. Somehow she'd managed to offend both of her Professors in a matter of hours.

She'd never felt more out of her league in her life.


	21. Intruder

I do not own it.

Author's note: Yay! A quick update. Hope you enjoy. =) A giant thank you to Ariana who helped me beta this chapter.

Willows and Witches

"Intruder"

Hermione sat down in despair and wrapped her arms around her knees. Why did life seem to always throw complicated situations at her?

She sat in quiet repose for several minutes, trying to work through her scattered thoughts, and confused feelings. It seemed as though she'd made many errors in judgment lately, not only in regards to Remus, but Severus as well. It was clear that Severus became agitated whenever she mooned over Remus, or wanted to talk about the problems she was having with him. It was difficult, not having close friends within the immediate vicinity to speak to, and Hermione wasn't used to making thesedecisions on her own. Hermione thought that perhaps it was time to learn how to deal with her own life, and the consequences that would ultimately face her as a result.

With an audible sigh, she stood up, and began the trek back to the cottage wearily. She was not in any hurry to confront either Remus or Severus, but knew that she needed to apologize and clear the air somehow.

Once inside the cottage, Hermione looked around expectantly but lost her courage to face them when she saw the two wizards sitting together at the kitchen table, taking afternoon tea. They both looked up at her with guarded expressions. She stared at them both for a moment before deciding that she needed a little more time to compose herself. She gave them both a polite nod, and hurried past them, down the hall, and into her bedroom.

Feeling decidedly out of sorts, Hermione plopped down onto the bed and held her head between her hands.

_That hadn't gone well, had it?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus watched Hermione warily and was vaguely surprised when she didn't say anything upon her arrival. She merely twisted her hands in front of herself nervously, and then gave a jerky nod before retiring to her room.

Remus had to bite down on his tongue not to say anything, and when his traitorous body began to rise in pursuit, Severus placed a firm hand on his shoulder, halting his ascent.

"She needs to be alone," he murmured quietly.

"How do you know?" Remus asked, with raised brow. He didn't like to think that Severus knew what Hermione needed.

"Gryffindor tendencies at work again, I'm afraid," Severus responded in a slightly exasperated tone.

Remus settled himself on the chair, his head resting between his hands. His heart squeezed painfully when he thought of just how hours ago, he had been able to hold Hermione in his arms. He never would have believed that he would be privileged enough to make love to her, nor even have the courage to tell her how he felt. He didn't know if he had been too hasty in his declaration, but it was clear that she did not share the same regard. Still, he hadn't handled the aftermath well at all. Maybe in time, her feelings would change.

"Why the long face Lupin?" Severus interjected rudely.

"It isn't as though it's a secret, Snape. You are aware of what transpired last night, I presume?"

Severus sneered. "Unfortunately. How was it, fucking an ex-student? Did you feel like a young Sirius Black, taking her to bed like a panting dog in heat?"

Remus stood so fast that the chair toppled over with a loud bang. He drew his wand. "That is enough of that, Snape. You will not speak to me in that manner in my own home again, nor will you talk about Hermione with such little respect."

Snape considered Lupin before bowing his head in mock surrender. "Of course. You never were the forthright type. It's a wonder you were placed in Gryffindor, coward that you are."

Remus felt a curse building in his body before he knew what he was doing. The energy flowed naturally through him, into his wand, where it waited to be released. His hand shook with the power that he was holding back.

Severus smirked as though he knew exactly what Remus was up to, and was already one step ahead. He slid smoothly from his chair, his wand already in his hand. He was hoping that Remus would make a move, so that he could expel some of the jealousy and hatred he was feeling in his heart.

Both wizards jumped when a knock sounded at the door, catching them unaware.

Severus lowered his wand.

Remus pocketed his wand, keeping an eye on Severus as he edged his way to the door.

Severus merely watched in smug amusement at the obvious display of paranoia.

Remus opened the door warily, not certain what, or whom, he would find waiting on the other side. His wards had not been set off, and there were so few people who had access.

"Madeline? What on earth are you doing here?" Remus stared astounded at Madeline, who was gazing up at him under coquettish lashes.

"Well, I hadn't seen you in some time. I figured you would be running low on supplies, so I brought a few things for you." She held out a covered wicker basket.

Remus grimaced but took it with murmured thanks. This was not a welcome intrusion, by any means. Remus knew that Hermione would not appreciate Madeline's presence.

Madeline stood there expectantly, her hands resting on her hips.

Snape sauntered over to the door, and stared down at Madeline imperiously.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Madeline. I had wondered when Remus was going to bring you around. He speaks of you with such… _affection_."

Madeline blushed, obviously pleased by this bit of news. "Well, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr…?"

"You may call me Tobias."

Madeline nodded that she understood and then turned to Remus. "Well silly, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Remus shook his head, both aggravated at his lack of hospitality, and Snape's blatant interference. "Please do. You may sit by the fire if you'd like to warm up a bit. It's rather cold outside today." Remus was too much of a gentleman to tell Madeline that perhaps her attire wasn't entirely appropriate for the climate.

Madeline slid between both wizards in the door, and sauntered over to the sofa, taking the seat in the middle. She crossed her legs, causing her already short skirt to shift up, exposing a long length of creamy thigh.

Snape raised his brow at such an obvious display, while Remus only stammered something unintelligible and left the room.

"So… Tobias is it? How long have you known Remus?" Madeline asked saucily.

Severus sat in an armchair across from her, studying her ample cleavage a moment before answering. "Quite some time. We were in school together."

"So you're just visiting then?"

"Yes. I have an extended holiday and I'm spending it here."

Madeline looked at him, unsure whether or not Tobias thought this was a good thing. It was impossible to tell with his slow delivery, and unchanging expression.

"Well, that's very… nice."

Snape looked highly affronted at her plebian response for a moment before inclining his head toward her and sneering. "Indeed."

Remus broke up their conversation by entering the room with a tea tray featuring some of the items that Madeline had brought over. He set it down before her, nearly knocking over the tiny bowl of homemade blackberry jam.

"Forgive me; I'm unused to having guests." Remus apologized, his face hot.

Madeline winked at Severus as though sharing a secret before turning back to Remus, "Well, you should invite people over more often."

"Perhaps," Remus answered, noncommittally. He knew very well whom she meant by "people". He wondered if Maddie would ever get over this absurd crush.

"So, is that Hermyowney still here?" Madeline asked, the inflection of her voice enough to let both wizards know what she thought of that.

"Yes, indeed. She will be here for an indefinite amount of time," Remus answered quickly.

Madeline frowned. "Does she not have a life of her own that she needs to attend to?"

"My place is here." Hermione interjected coldly from the doorway. She was furious that the shop cow would dare to come here.

Everyone looked to the door, with different expressions, but Hermione only caught one. Remus looked tremendously relieved that she had joined the conversation.

Inwardly, Hermione cheered. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut. She was glad to know that he hadn't invited her over.

"Won't you have a seat Hermione?" Remus asked politely.

"Yes, thank you."

Hermione crossed to the sofa and sat at one end, raising her brow pointedly toward Madeline, who had the grace to smooth her skirt down.

"Well, I really must be going. Mother needs my help at the shop, you know."

Madeline stood upright jerkily, and Remus escorted her out of the room.

Hermione looked over at Severus blackly who had the audacity to smirk at her. "What are you so bloody pleased about?"

"You, Ms. Granger, always, you."


	22. Affinity

I do not own it, but hope you enjoy it!

Willows and Witches

Affinity

Hermione harrumphed at Snape's declaration. "Well, that woman is positively vile."

"I do concur with you. It's remarkable that Lupin has kept up such an association over the years."

Hermione frowned. "I don't think he has by choice. She's quite persistent."

"Perhaps that's true Ms. Granger. Were I in Lupin's position, I would have dissolved her silly notion long ago. How hard is it to get rid of a Muggle?"

"Remus is just patient, and kind. He wouldn't be the sort to dissuade anyone or hurt someone's feelings."

Snape stared at her pointedly. "I don't think it is an act of kindness to lead someone on, do you?"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "He hasn't led her on at all."

"Is that so? Then why is that pushy woman here?"

Hermione glared at him. "I am well aware that you are a master manipulator Severus. I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play here, but I assure you it is unwarranted and unwelcome."

Severus smirked, flashing his yellow teeth at her. "Is it really unwelcome Ms. Granger? You seem to enjoy our little…chats. I am merely thinking aloud, deducing those things that you are already aware of."

"You are extremely irritating," Hermione growled and crossed her arms defensively.

"Ouch, Ms. Granger. That positively broke my heart. It is a wonder that such a declaration would come from such an annoying creature as yourself."

Snape's eyes narrowed to glittering slits.

Hermione regarded him warily. She placed her hands on her hips. 

"What is your problem Snape?"

"For someone with such vaunted intelligence, it is aggravating that you have not yet discovered one of the most essential parts of your being," Snape mentioned casually.

"What on earth do you mean?" Hermione shook her head, utterly confused.

"An affinity Ms. Granger." Snape spelled it out as though speaking to a particularly obtuse first year.

"An affinity? For whom?"

Severus stared at her with fathomless black eyes.

"You can't possibly mean yourself," Hermione whispered, her hand at her throat.

"Look within yourself and tell me it isn't true."

Severus stood slowly, and seemed to glide across the room toward her.

Her heart hammered out an erratic beat. She felt the urge to flee but could not seem to get her body to respond.

He circled the sofa and stood behind her frozen form. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Tell me that you haven't dreamt of me."

A jolt of electricity seemed to travel through her body. She had no idea how he knew about the dreams… she'd kept them a secret from everyone. Who could possibly understand?

"I have them too Ms. Granger," Severus continued silkily. "Deep in the night I see you. I touch you. I know you feel it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione stammered, trying desperately to lie.

"Oh but I think you do."

His lips grazed the shell of her ear and she bit back a carnal moan.

"You cannot ignore it forever…"

Hermione was tremendously relieved when Remus walked back into the room, and Severus straightened up like a child with his hand caught in the biscuit tin.

Remus took one look at Hermione's stricken face, "I'm so sorry. I didn't invite her here… you must believe me."

"No, I believe you."

"Then what's wrong?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer that question.

Severus hissed between his teeth. "It seems that all is not fair in love and war."

Remus stared at Severus, completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll leave that to Ms. Granger to explain. For now, I feel that a brisk walk would do me good." Severus smirked superiorly at Remus before leaving.

Remus watched Snape's dramatic exit with a frown. He sat next to Hermione on the sofa, leaving just a few inches of space between them.

"Dare I ask what just happened?" Remus asked wearily. He could well imagine what sorts of things Severus might be up to—none of them good.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. She shook her head and declared, "That man is a menace."

"Many people have thought the same over the years," Remus commented dryly, "but what has he done to bother you?"

"He is under the absolute ridiculous notion that I have an affinity for him. Can you believe that? As if I would ever in my right mind look upon him as more than a disgusting, foul-mouthed, rude, overbearing, obnoxious, and manipulative arse."

Remus didn't look surprised by her outburst. "I wouldn't worry about it, were I you. Even if such a thing were true, it doesn't mean you have to act upon it. As ever, you retain your free will, even in matters of… affinity."

Hermione bit her lip and looked Remus in the eyes. "If I did have an affinity… I would think that it would be for you Remus," she said softly, "I would rather that it be for you."

Remus waved his hand, clearly wanting her to continue her train of thought.

Hermione took the opportunity to explain. "I've always felt close to you, even when you were my Professor. You are a trustworthy sort of person, hardworking, knowledgeable, and kind. You've had a hard life, but somehow you retain a positive outlook. I don't know how you do it, but I admire you. I always have."

Remus quirked his lips in amusement, clearly pleased by her admission. "I'm not sure how to respond, other than to say thank you. I hope that I can always live up to your expectations, Hermione."

Hermione laughed nervously. "That's just it, you've far surpassed them all."

She closed the gap between them and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat, sure, strong, and steady through his woolen jumper. She felt his arm tentatively wrap itself around her shoulder. His thumb made a lazy circular motion on her arm that gave her goosebumps.

"I love this," Remus whispered after a time.

"What?"

"Holding you like this. It's far more than I deserve."

"Don't say that… I love it too."

Remus sucked in an unsteady breath. "You do?"

Hermione giggled. "Do you think I would have moved over here if I didn't?"

Remus didn't respond verbally but his heart stuttered.

Hermione wondered about his reaction but decided to not press the issue.

Remus cleared his throat. "Hermione… about earlier today… I feel that I must apologize to you. I was hasty and impulsive, but I want you to know that I meant what I said. Regardless of how you feel, I want you to know that I care for you, deeply. I will always look out for you, no matter how you feel towards me. I didn't mean to ruin what happened between us… it was very special to me."

Hermione sat up quickly and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"Last night was amazing. I was touched by what you said to me. It meant so much. There is no need for you to apologize to me, quite the contrary. I'm sorry that I reacted so poorly. I was caught off guard. It's been such a short time since… well, you know. I don't want to rush into anything, but I would very much like to kiss you."

Remus waited with baited breath as Hermione slowly descended on him. Her lips caressed his lightly, and he could not stop a moan of satisfaction from slipping out.

Hermione broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"You truly are a wonder to behold," Remus whispered huskily before tracing the curving line of her jester's smile.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Hermione murmured before leaning in to kiss him again.


	23. Frolicking

I don't own it but wish I did.

Willows and Witches

Frolicking

The next morning, the tension in the air was thick, like molasses. It made it difficult to breathe and Hermione still had no idea what she was going to do now. Remus was an amazingly sweet wizard, one that she was deeply attracted to, but Severus held a certain something that seemed to call to her, despite her best efforts to ignore it. If only one of these wizards wanted her in return, perhaps her choice would be made easier; as it was, they both seemed to be interested in pursuing her affection. The only possible decision she could make at this juncture, was none at all.

"Hermione," Remus questioned after swallowing a bit of toast, "would you be interested in pursuing your Animagus studies this afternoon?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the question but held his tongue.

"Yes, I definitely would Remus. Thank you. We can start whenever you'd like."

Severus cleared his throat in disgust at her polite response. "Have you forgotten your defense lessons and physical training Ms. Granger? I would think that being safe would trump pursuing your _hobby_."

Hermione took a moment to think of her response.

"It is not my hobby, Severus. It is something that I have wanted to do for quite awhile and I think that attaining my form would offer an amazing advantage to my safety as well. However, it isn't as though I need to spend the entire day working on one thing. Perhaps we could work on our training later in the day? Would that be agreeable?"

Severus gave her a curt nod in response, pleased that she had acquiesced. "Three o'clock, sharp."

He rose from the table, leaving behind his dirty dishes.

"You have a way with him, my dear," Remus told Hermione once Severus was out of earshot, his eyes sparkling with ill-concealed mirth.

"Unfortunately," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Remus wisely held his tongue, but couldn't stop himself from staring at her. There was something different about her today, a certain air of maturity that he hadn't sensed before. She was youthful still, lovely in every way, and yet there was a faint worry line creasing her forehead, as though she was worrying about something. He decided after a bit of inner debate to do his best to distract her from whatever it was that was plaguing her. What better way than to capture her interest in becoming an Animagi?

"Are you ready now, my dear?"

Hermione grinned. "Absolutely."

"Well then, why don't we head out to the meadow?"

Hermione followed him down the slope to the meadow. She was able to keep up a bit easier, though her muscles were still sore. The path seemed to have been cleared of the fallen trees, and mounds of wet mulch.

Remus took her hand at the end of the path and led her to a nice dry spot near the stream. He reluctantly released her to remove his shoes and socks, and proceeded to roll up the hems of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a breathless voice. She looked at him bent over, undressing, and decided she liked it.

Remus blushed and turned to face her. "It is essential to become as close to the earth as possible. I invite you to follow suit."

Hermione mirrored his movements, and soon stood barefoot, her toes sinking into the damp earth. It felt strangely good, and she wiggled her toes, half burying them in the dirt.

"Close your eyes Hermione. Feel the earth beneath you, supporting you. You are of the earth, grown from its riches, fed by its life giving nature. You breathe the air of the earth, drink the water of the earth. You are the embodiment of all that is natural, and beautiful. You need to feel this, and know this, from the center of your being. You need to realize that you belong here, a part of the natural order, and yet, separated. Our magic is a wonderful gift, given of nature, but there are times when our magic interferes with our raw animalistic spirit. It is this that you seek. Once you find your spirit, you must learn to fuse it with your magic, and then, Hermione, you will find your true self, and you will flourish. You will find your Animagus form and your magic will enable you to transform."

Hermione opened her eyes, slightly awed at his poetic description. "That was beautiful, Remus."

"It is the basis for everything we will do from this point forward. It is the only lesson for today. I want you to immerse yourself in nature. I want you to drink from this stream, run through this meadow, barefoot, and allow your skin to absorb the sunshine. Breathe the air, let it fill your lungs, and recognize that you are a part of an amazingly complex and wonderful system. Always remember that you are of the earth. You will concentrate only on this, and trust me, it is not as easy at it seems. Our minds work quickly, and your thoughts will run wild. You must control and center them. It may take time but I have every belief that you will be successful."

Hermione preened a bit before offering a humble response. "With you as a teacher, I know I can accomplish anything."

Remus disagreed lightly. "I've always told you that you were the most brilliant witch of your age. You are exemplary in every way and I have no doubt that if you put your mind to any endeavor, you would succeed. I mean that Hermione."

Without warning, Hermione took a running leap forward, launching herself at Remus, with tears in her eyes.

Remus centered his balance just in time to catch her, his hands supporting her thighs, as her legs wrapped themselves about his waist. Her hands held onto his neck, and her hair tickled his nose. He felt a flood of emotions at the intimate contact and wished fervently that the moment would never end. Her body was light, and tight. He felt protective of her, as well as wildly aroused. He wanted to lay her down in the grass and worship every inch of her skin with his lips.

Such wishes were not meant to be realized. A moment later, a phoenix feather appeared in the air. Remus sighed deeply, regretfully, and gently disentangled Hermione from his person.

"Duty calls."

Hermione bit her lip, clearly disappointed. "Must you go?"

"You know I have to."

Remus bent forward and stroked her cheek lightly.

Hermione leaned into his touch. "Please be safe."

"You know I'll do my best to get back here in one piece. I hope you practice the things I was speaking of." He stepped away from her, and dressed himself quickly.

Hermione watched him with solemn eyes. "I will."

"Very well. Let Severus know where I've gone, won't you?"

"Of course."

Remus took one last lingering look at her before apparating away.

Hermione's composure fell away once she was alone. Disgusted, she kicked the ground before settling on her bum, her legs crossed, and her head resting on her knees. Why was it that something always seemed to take him away from her? As much as she believed in the work of the Order, she didn't think it was as important as it had been before Voldemort's downfall. Remus had given so much to the cause…

A part of her wondered if she were being disloyal, or perhaps selfish—maybe it was a bit of both. For the life of her, she couldn't help her feelings. She didn't think it was fair that Remus had to continue working when he clearly was in need of an extended vacation. He received little compensation for his time and effort, not to mention all the times he had risked his life.

After a half hour of deep, dramatic sighs, Hermione set about trying to conquer her mind. It seemed as though it would be an easy endeavor, one that she would master quickly. After all, effort and a motivation to succeed were really all one needed.

As instructed, Hermione drank from the stream, ran through the meadow, and breathed in the fresh air, all the while feeling like an extreme idiot. If someone were to see her in such a state…

"Ms. Granger. You're late," Severus projected his voice through the meadow.

Hermione's hair stood on end as his voice seemed to rumble through her, and all around her. She swung around in a circle and spied him at the edge of the clearing, half concealed in the shadow of the trees. Hermione frowned at him before walking towards him, with as much dignity as she could muster, under the circumstances.

He raised his brow as though appraising her. "You are three minutes late. I daresay if I hadn't intervened in your _frolicking_, you might have been out here all day. Where is that half-witted friend of yours?"

Hermione felt a strong urge to punch him. He smirked down at her as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. Perhaps he did. She averted her eyes, just in case.

"Remus had to leave, on Order business."

"I see. Did he just disappear or was there a message to be relayed to me?"

"No message, other than he'd gone."

"I don't recall you reporting that to me when it happened. It must have been quite recent."

Hermione looked at her dirty toes guiltily. "I actually forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"And they say that it is the older generation with memory problems."

"I said I was sorry," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not as sorry as you'll be. I'll give you a few minutes to make yourself presentable and then we will be working on your form, your stance, in defense. Appropriate attire Ms. Granger," Snape reminded before turning and heading toward the house.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He just didn't know how to lighten up.


	24. Silent Incantations

I do not own it but wish I did. A warning for my readers: this chapter contains explicit sexual content. Please do not read unless you are an adult. Thank you.

Willows and Witches

Silent Incantations

Hermione hurried to obey her Professor. She walked at a brisk pace with him back to the cabin once she'd _Accio'd_ her shoes, and hurried inside to shower and change for her lesson.

She met him out front as he'd instructed, wand at the ready, feet in battle stance.

"At least you are capable of following basic instructions," he smirked, "and now let us see if you've done any practicing whatsoever. I want silent incantations as we duel."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Duel? You never said we'd duel! I'm clearly at a disadvantage!"

"Indeed. In combat, you will often be at a disadvantage. Use that vaunted intelligence of yours. Be resourceful Ms. Granger. I know you have it in you."

Hermione nodded. The tiny bit of encouragement from Snape was more than enough to fuel her desire to take part in this thorny challenge. She faced him, conscious of her surroundings. He moved slowly to the left. She parried, always keeping her body aimed towards him, her eyes trying to decipher his body language.

He twitched his wand hand. Hermione instinctually threw up a shield. His spell dissipated in a shower of green sparks. Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"What spell did I use Ms. Granger?"

Her grin faded. It could have been any number of offensive spells that he'd used. She ran through a mental list but remained unsure.

"I don't know sir."

"Of course you do. What spell did you use to block me?"

"_Protego_, of course."

"Naturally, a very basic shielding spell. If I'd thrown something malevolent your way…"

"It would have emitted purple or red sparks."

"Very good. Now think, Ms. Granger. Yellowish-green sparks against a _Protego_ spell…"

Inspiration struck. She opened her mouth to recite the correct answer but he sealed her lips. She stomped her foot in outrage.

"I know you have it Ms. Granger. Shall we move on?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, irritated at being thwarted. It was hard for her to resist spouting off something that she knew the answer to. It always pleased her to hear that her conclusion was the correct one. He had taken that recognition away and it annoyed her. She was determined to do better the next time. She wasn't going to let him taunt her this way.

He grinned, enjoying their game of cat and mouse. "Now we shall begin. Wand at the ready. Also Ms. Granger… I might advise that you use a variety of spells, both beginning and advanced."

Hermione wanted to argue but her lips were sealed. She had very little practice with silent incantations.

He read the worry in her eyes but did not let it bother his conscious. In the end, these exercises would help her greatly.

He began a barrage of spells, mostly basic ones, cast in rapid succession. She blocked the first few effectively enough but the sheer volume of spells was overwhelming. Snape knew this but did not stop. He kept after her, running and flicking his wand, sending a myriad of colors chasing after her. She tried to face him as much as possible but several times she had to dodge out of the way by throwing her body behind something that would provide cover. Snape shouted the spells aloud, giving her some idea of what was coming, but it didn't provide much assistance.

Twenty harrowing minutes later, Hermione threw up her hands in defeat, sweating profusely. Her entire body was shaking, near collapse. Her magical energy was greatly depleted, and her body wasn't faring much better.

Snape ended the lip sealing spell.

"Bastard," she muttered.

He smirked. "Allow me to assist you back inside."

"Can do it myself," she mumbled, but then stumbled, her legs leaden and clumsy. "By the way, that spell was _Alohamora_. What an odd choice…"

Snape was there to steady her arm before her eyes caught up with his movement. He did not give her the praise she obviously craved. He decided to deal with the situation at hand.

"This way," Snape ordered as he half carried her back into the cabin. He took her to her bedroom, settling her on her bed. He took her wand gingerly from the vice like grip she had on it, and placed it on her nightstand.

"I'm going to fetch a few potions that will help. Stay here and do nothing to further deplete your energy."

Hermione didn't even nod in agreement, but waited with glazed eyes fixed on the wall.

Soon, Snape had returned and held out a pink phial. She lifted a shaking hand to accept it but he shook his head and placed the phial to her lips. He tilted it and the shining liquid trickled slowly into her mouth.

"Good girl," Snape murmured.

He set the empty phial on the floor and pulled a cork from a tiny garnet colored bottle. He held it to her lips and assisted her in drinking the sedative.

Her body relaxed within a few moments, and a wonderful warmth spread through her aching muscles.

"Mmm. That's nice," she smiled up at him sleepily.

"We're putting you to bed now Ms. Granger."

Severus helped Hermione stand and pulled down the coverlet. He helped her sit again, on the sheets, before pulling off her shoes and socks. He stared at her small feet for a moment before taking one in both hands and kneading it between his fingers. He took careful care with the arch of her foot, sliding his fingers into the groove repeatedly, softening the aching muscles. Then he took her heel and gave it several short squeezes before pressing the pads of her feet against his fingertips and lightly running his hands over her toes.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned lightly in appreciation.

Severus took the other foot, giving it the same treatment before helping her to lie back. He pulled the coverlet over her, and tucked a few strands of her wild hair out of the way behind her ears.

Hermione closed her eyes, completely at ease.

Severus stared down at the sleeping witch for several moments before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers lightly.

He was surprised when she made a small sigh of contentment.

Feeling strangely out of sorts, he retreated from the room, his heart pounding, and lips tingling. He shut the door behind himself and sagged back against it.

"Fool," he whispered to himself malevolently. He pinched the bridge of his nose out of habit, and then slunk downstairs to his so called living quarters. He sat on the edge of his bed, and pulled a bottle of Ogden's out of a small compartment located beneath the bed. He stared at the bottle for a few minutes, and could almost feel the loving burn of the liquid at the back of his throat, when he decided that he should keep his wits about him. He didn't know how long Lupin would be gone, nor the nature of his mission. It was up to Severus to guard the house, and keep Ms. Granger safe, and he could not do his job if he was pissed.

"Blast," he muttered, before carefully putting the bottle back in its place.

He truly did not know what to do with himself now. It would be a few hours before Hermione regained consciousness. What would Lupin do? Undoubtedly he would make himself at home in the kitchen and set about preparing a meal the muggle way.

To this train of thought Severus groaned. Since when had Lupin become a role model for his behavior?

Scowling, Severus marched upstairs to the living room and sat in one of the chairs, crossing his legs and staring into the fireplace moodily. Lupin was not a compatriot, but a rival for Hermione's affections. Severus knew he had to keep that in mind. While he did not want to alienate Lupin, he also did not want to push Hermione too far. He knew he needed to allow himself to be a bit more vulnerable with her in order to gain her confidence, but this particular task was tantamount to climbing Mount Everest. Severus knew he was notoriously bad at opening himself up. He'd certainly been hurt enough times to show him that allowing others to see his weaknesses led to bad consequences. Yet, he didn't see any other way. Winning Hermione would take more than sly manipulation.

He knew far more about her than he let on. He'd been studying her for years, firstly as a friend of Potter, and then more closely, because she herself was an anomaly. Of course, the dreams did nothing to help him keep his distance. If anything, he found himself haunted by the ethereal and untouchable Hermione of his dreams, the woman that fit perfectly into his arms. In his mind, she was a goddess to be worshipped and adored, her body lithe and pliant to his ministrations. Her hair formed a wild halo of honey colored curls around her head and he spent endless post-coital periods running his hands through it, luxuriating in the softness. The dreams were not always sexual… no, it would have been far easier if it had been a mere fantasy. There were times when he would just stop and stare at her reverently, waiting for the slightest indication that she wanted, or needed something from him. He was willing, ready, and able to be whatever she wished him to be. He loved her.

Yes, Severus Snape, battle-weary, bat turned werewolf, was in love, and this time, he would not let her slip away so easily.

He laughed aloud at his inner declaration, a harsh bark that felt alien coming from between his lips.

"Severus, are you all right?"

He snapped his head up and stared at Hermione. She wiped the sleep from her eyes with her small fingers. She had changed into a pair of flannel sweats and an old Muggle t-shirt featuring The Beatles. Her hair was a fantastic creation that resembled a haystack on fire. She must not have slept as peacefully as he'd hoped.

"Just enjoying the silence," he responded without thinking.

"Oh. I'll leave you be then."

"Hermione, wait."

She turned, surprised to hear her first name.

"Sit. I'll prepare tea. Are you hungry?"

"You don't have to wait on me just because Remus isn't here…"

"I'm not waiting on you. I was going to the kitchen to prepare tea for myself and merely thought I'd be polite."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'd love some tea."

He gave her a small genuine smile.

She seemed surprised but didn't seem frightened. She sat on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her.

He whisked into the kitchen and made short order of the tea preparations, using his wand to hurry things along. He didn't know how much time he had with her before Lupin came back and wanted to make the most of it. He levitated the tea tray into the room and placed it on the coffee table.

He made a point of sitting next to her on the sofa, not uncomfortably close, but not too far away either. He prepared her tea the way she liked it and if she was surprised she didn't show it. She accepted the cup gratefully from his hands and sipped at the steaming brew delicately.

Severus made no move to pour himself any tea, but chose to watch her instead.

"Aren't you having any?" Hermione asked after several minutes had passed in silence.

"I'm content as I am," Severus answered quietly.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Hermione placed her cup on the table. She turned to face Severus.

"Can I speak frankly?"

He nodded in acquiescence. "Go on."

"You really confuse the hell out of me."

He stared at her, giving her no response to work with. He waited for her to continue.

"I mean, you act like such a bastard most of the time, and then there are times when you're so sweet and caring, and I really have no idea what to make of you! Are you doing it out of some ulterior motive? Or is it actually genuine? Why do you always seem to care so much about what I'm doing? Why are you helping me? Sometimes it's as though I'm nothing more than a swot to you, a piss poor student, and other times, you treat me as an adult. How exactly do you see me Severus?"

Her voice had risen in pitch so that she was nearly shouting.

Severus raised his eyebrow and answered calmly. "Surely you do not expect a Slytherin to tell you his secrets?"

"Fine. If you don't want to talk, I'll just go back to bed."

Hermione moved to stand but Severus pushed her back.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I said I would not tell you my secrets. Not that I wouldn't show them to you."

Severus placed both hands on her cheeks and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a hungry, searing kiss.

Something exploded inside of Hermione and it was as though passion suddenly flooded through her veins. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth and accepting his invading tongue.

He made a desperate strangled sound and moved his hands to the back of her head, pinning her in place as he devoured her mouth. He released her only to take a ragged breath and proclaim that she tasted of honey.

Hermione was no longer thinking but merely floating along, allowing her body to revel in the unfamiliar sensations. She was vaguely aware of being laid on her back, and feeling Snape kissing her throat and ravishing her collarbone. She moaned loudly in appreciation.

His hands slid down the sides of her body before settling on either side of her. He hovered over her, staring down at her with passion filled eyes.

"I need you Hermione, more than I've ever needed anything."

He was waiting for an answer, any kind of sign that she would allow this to proceed. He waited with baited breath and fervently prayed that she would give him a chance to show her how he felt about her. It would be far easier to show her than to tell her.

Hermione panted beneath him. Her body was ready for this joining as though it had been waiting for it forever. Her quim ached with need but her heart was conflicted.

He sensed that she wanted it but was too afraid to say so. He decided to change his tactic, to take some of the pressure off of the decision. He knew this was moving very fast for her.

"Allow me to please you Hermione. All I want is to pleasure you. We can stop at any time. All you have to tell me is to stop."

She nodded in agreement.

Severus lifted himself off of her. "I'm only going to take off my robe. I'm leaving everything else on."

She bit her lip and watched him remove his robe.

"I want you to just lay there. Close your eyes Hermione."

His voice was a whisper and her eyes fluttered shut as though he had bewitched her.

"I'm going to undress you now Hermione," he informed her softly.

She made no response so he flicked his wand at her, taking her clothing off of her, leaving her nude before him.

He gasped. She was utterly glorious. Every part of her body was perfect in shape and proportion, from her pert breasts to the flat plane of her stomach, and the neat symmetrical triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs. He could smell the arousal coming off of her and it made his mouth water.

He knelt beside the sofa, and leaned over Hermione, letting his hands caress her skin lightly. Goosebumps broke out over her sensitive flesh and he grinned in response. He allowed his hands to trace the veins beneath her skin until she relaxed. Slowly, so as not to scare her, he leaned forward and kissed her abdomen. The muscles flexed and he smiled. She was tightly wound.

"I know what you need," Snape murmured seductively. "I'm going to give you what you want."

Hermione shook in excitement and anticipation. She wasn't exactly sure what she needed but was dying to find out what he had in mind. She didn't have to wait long.

She cried out as his tongue flicked over one of her nipples. The sensitive bud rose to an impressive peak and she opened her eyes to watch him attending to her. He ran his tongue over each breast, licking the nipples and the surrounding areolas with something akin to reverence. He then suckled at each breast, pulling the sensitive nipples into his mouth and grazing them lightly with his teeth. She whimpered in need and her hips bucked reflexively.

Snape looked up at her, his eyes smoldering. "Tell me what you want."

Hermione blushed. "I can't."

"Tell me and I'll do it."

"I… I want you to lick me," Hermione stuttered.

"Your wish is my command. Sit up and lean back against the sofa. Scoot your bum forward."

Hermione arranged herself as instructed. She suddenly felt shy with her former Professor kneeling on the floor beneath her. She kept her legs shut firmly.

He gave her a sly grin before pushing her knees apart gently.

"Ambrosia," he whispered before dipping his head.

Hermione cried out loudly as his tongue swiped over the swollen bud of her clit.

Severus licked and sucked the little bud before attending to her labia. He nudged her clit with his nose as he drank the sweet juices of her arousal.

"Gods!" Hermione screamed as she writhed.

Severus immediately returned to her clit, sucking it into his mouth. He inserted two fingers into her already pulsating channel and fucked her with them, bringing her to orgasm. He sighed contentedly as the muscles spasmed around his fingers, the slick essence of her release coating his fingers.

Reluctantly he released her with his mouth and withdrew his shining fingers.

She was staring at him with wide eyes as he sucked his fingers clean.

"You are magnificent," he told her with a grin.

"I don't know quite what to say," she told him nervously, feeling very self-conscious now that it was finished.

"Perhaps you should just say goodnight."

Hermione nodded in agreement, eager to leave the room and sort through what had just happened.

Severus stood and assisted her to her feet. He watched her naked arse jiggle as she hurried from the room.

Magnificent indeed.


	25. Choices

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jane Doe… you know why. =)

Willows and Witches

Chapter 25

Choices

Hermione paced, a million fragmented thoughts racing through her mind. It was unbelievable how so much had changed in such a short amount of time. From the wedding, and leaving Ron, to finding a wonderful man like Remus, and somehow managing to capture the attentions of an elusive Potion's Master at the same time.

It was wonderful, and dreadful, and exciting.

With Remus, there was trust, loyalty, and a deep friendship. Remus was kind to her in many ways. He seemed to understand her, or at least was compassionate enough to try. Hermione knew if she gave herself to Remus that she would be adored. She knew that he would make her laugh, and hold her close, and listen to her without interruption. She knew they could talk about anything and everything, without having to argue. The thought of being with Remus was comforting.

Then, there was Severus. While Remus was warm as sunshine, Severus was cold as rain. But Severus managed to burn her with his eyes alone. Her body sang in remembrance of what had just occurred. Hermione knew it would be absolute insanity to choose Severus as a partner. He was rude, arrogant, and could be outright cruel. But he was wickedly intelligent, and challenged her in ways that no one else had ever done. Hermione had seen a slightly softer side of Severus lately, but was any of that a front? Was he deliberately manipulating her? Hermione didn't trust his motives at all. She knew that Severus was a mystery wrapped up in a man, and she wasn't sure that she had the ability to unravel him.

Hermione knew that Remus was better for her, but she didn't know if she could turn her back on the man that excited her to no end. Hermione was not one to back down from a challenge.

She gritted her teeth, annoyed with herself. She realized that she was being completely selfish but wasn't sure what other things to consider. She wondered if it would be smart to speak to Severus, and ask him what his intentions were. She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer but maybe he would give her enough that she could figure it out on her own.

Even if Snape wanted her, and was being upfront about his regard, was that truly enough? Could a relationship be built upon magnetism? Or was her body turning her decision making process into butter?

Hermione considered Remus. She was attracted to him as well, in a different way. It wasn't so much her body that responded to him, but her heart. She cared for Remus, deeply and truly.

Hermione really couldn't imagine herself walking away from him, especially not on the arm of Severus Snape. It would be foolish on her part, and hurtful to Remus.

It would be unbelievably difficult to face Snape now. How could she tell him that what had just happened must never happen again?

Hermione spent the night agonizing over what to say, and how to act. She left her room the next day with butterflies in her stomach.

Snape sat at the kitchen table, an empty bottle of Ogden's in his hand. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he put his hand up, stopping her.

"Don't say it. I can't bear to hear it. Make some tea, won't you?"

Shocked, Hermione did as he asked, her mind curiously blank. Did he know what she was going to say? Had he performed _Legillimens_ on her?

With an unsteady hand, Hermione poured two cups of tea, sloshing some as she set them on the table.

She sat down, and watched in horror as Snape knocked back the burning liquid in one gulp. He didn't even wince.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered, alarmed.

Snape looked at her, his eyes watering.

"Of course not," Hermione said under her breath. She took a deep breath. "What can I do?"

Severus pulled a vial from his pocket, uncorked it, and drank the amber colored liquid inside. A tiny puff of steam erupted from his ears. He turned his head to the side and cracked his neck.

Hermione jumped at the sound.

"Not to worry. It's just part of getting older," he said wearily.

She knew she had to ask. "Sir, did you perform _Legillimens_ on me?"

He laughed suddenly. "No, Hermione. I figured out what you were thinking five minutes after you left the room last night. I'm sure it took you much longer to arrive at the same conclusion."

Hermione felt her lips form a tight line. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me then if you know everything?"

Severus sobered and stared at her. "You choose him. I know why and I don't care. But you can't forget what happened between us last night. You want more."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Of course not. You'd never voice your darkest desires aloud. You were planning on telling me that Remus was the one for you, that you couldn't hurt him. I don't give a damn about your noble intentions."

"Well then what do you care about, Snape?"

"You already know. That heat between your legs. That ache in your breasts. You were made for me."

Hermione felt the slickness in her quim, even as he uttered the words.

He smirked. "It's not entirely in your control. Affinities are born, not chosen."

"So you're saying if you didn't have an affinity for me, that you wouldn't be pursuing this?"

"Who knows?" he regarded her from beneath the sweep of his hair, "But it does exist and therein lay the inevitable result."

"Which is?" She waited with baited breath.

"One way or another, Hermione, you will be mine."

Her heart raced. "So you'll just force me to be with you?"

"Have I not been teaching you how to defend yourself? I have no interest in forcing your hand, or heart. I'll be waiting."

Hermione was confused. "For what?"

"For you to give in. He needn't know anything about it."

She gasped in indignation. "I would never cheat!"

"You aren't in a relationship, are you? You're merely lovers, and newly together. Is it not allowed to have two at once? Don't you want me to lick that sweet little quim again? Don't you want me to part your thighs and bury my cock inside of you?"

Hermione colored and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Snape knew he was being unfair and manipulative, but if it got him what he wanted, he didn't care. He'd lived his entire life in the service of others.

"You're unbelievable!" She accused, with her finger pointed at him.

His hand struck like a snake and grasped her wrist. She watched in fascination as he slid his lips over her finger and sucked it into his mouth.

Hermione's knees nearly buckled. She panted shallowly as he laved her finger with his tongue. She acutely remembered every detail of the night before, how it felt when it was not her finger, but her clit in his mouth.

"Stop!" She gasped.

He released her finger and sat back down. The table covered his raging erection. He pinned her with a predatory stare.

"Are you certain you want me to stop? Or maybe you really want me to bend you over this table and fuck you senseless. What is it, hmmm?"

Hermione could not answer. She didn't trust her traitorous mouth.

"Over the table," Snape commanded.

With a dry mouth, Hermione moved toward the table and laid her head on the wood. She had no idea what the hell she was doing but couldn't make herself deny him. She trembled in anticipation.

Snape stood and walked around the table until he was behind her. He levitated the remaining tea cups to the sink with a wave of his hand. His other hand rested lightly on the small of her back. He pressed his erection against her bum and she cried out.

He smiled and magicked her clothes away. He hissed in appreciation at the sight of her bent over the table. Her arse was perfect, her legs tense. He cupped her mound from behind and lovingly squeezed it. Her aroma filled the room like perfume.

"I'm going to give you a chance to stop me," he said to her as he worked a finger into her channel, slowly fucking her. He teased her until she was thrusting back against his finger when he pulled his finger out and she whimpered.

"So, you want this, Hermione? You want me to fuck you? This is your last chance."

She could no more move away than give up her magic.

"Yesssss," he hissed triumphantly.

He spelled away his clothes and spread some of her juices on his straining cock. He placed the purple head at her entrance and allowed himself a moment to simply absorb this moment. He'd waited so long.

With care, he pressed his cock into her warmth inch by inch until he filled her.

She cried out as she felt him slip past her barriers. They were one.

Severus nearly came at the feel of her. He held still for a few moments, trying to control himself.

"Please," she whimpered.

He came to himself and began to fuck her, sliding his shaft into her and nearly pulling out before shoving back in. This was heaven, this was home.

Hermione gripped the edge of the table with her fingers as he pistoned his body into hers. His hips snapped against her arse as he steadily fucked her. Her body was spiraling into madness, the pleasure and pressure so intense that she worried about passing out.

He knew he would not last very long and he wasn't certain that she would be so easily seduced the next time. There was one thing he'd dreamt of doing so many times, and now that it was finally happening, he was powerless to stop himself.

He reached forward and grabbed her hair in his fist, pulling her chin off the table.

He expected her to protest but she only moaned loudly as her vaginal muscles clamped down on him.

It was his undoing. He let her bushy hair fall from his hand and began pumping in earnest, his orgasm upon him. He came with a roar and slowed his thrusts until he was finished. He placed two kisses on her shoulder blades before backing away.

Hermione lifted herself up with shaking arms. Her face was flushed and pink, her hair was wild. She turned on him with a glare and covered her breasts.

"You manipulative bastard," she swore.

Severus looked at her steadily without a hint of remorse. "You wanted this every bit as much as I. But I at least had the courage to admit it. Until next time, my cowardly lion."

Outraged, Hermione swept past him and ran into the shelter her room provided.


	26. Ethics

Willows and Witches

Chapter 26

Ethics

Arguing was a useless endeavor when there was no clear answer, no choice that held the power of conviction behind it. Hermione was tired of arguing with herself. Every time she felt she had a resolution, reality would hit her again with the ugly truth. She wanted life to be simple again, but it had never really been simple at all. Chaos, drama, angst, terror, adrenaline - these she understood well. Even as a child, she'd never fit in, and hadn't had any idea of her own power. The adults around her were suspicious, and even frightened of her. The oddest things seemed to happen whenever she was around, especially when she was overly emotional or distraught.

At Hogwarts, she'd worked very hard to control her emotions, but they often got the best of her when she was provoked. At least she'd been able to channel these emotions into something, such as when she'd sent a spray of birds at Ron with an Avis spell. It was almost as if her magic had become entangled with her emotions, to the point that if one built up, the other became unstable.

She was terrified to do magic because she wasn't sure she could properly control it when she felt so out of sorts.

Snape had apologized later in the day, but to Hermione, it seemed almost hollow. He wasn't truly sorry for what he'd said, or what they had done together. He'd only been trying to placate her. Nevertheless, it was only polite to accept the apology, wasn't it? Her parents would be proud. Forgive, and forget, they'd always said.

What if it wasn't possible to forgive, or to forget?

Hermione directed the spray of water onto her body as she soaped herself. She wanted to wash away the remembrance of his hands on her shoulders, on her hips, tangled in her hair. But the mere thought of him, and her body betrayed her. Her nipples rose to hard points, and her quim ached in a needy way. It was intolerable, really.

Irritated, she attacked her tangled hair next, washing her scalp vigorously with shampoo. She washed until her hair felt like a soapy tornado piled on top of her head before allowing the warm water to rinse the suds away. She stood under the comforting spray of water as long as she dared. She felt safe there, held in steam's embrace.

At long last, she turned off the tap, and stepped out into the bathroom. The mirror was fogged up and that was perfectly all right with her. She didn't really want to have to look into her own eyes at the moment. She took a long time toweling herself dry, much longer than necessary. She dressed carefully in a clean pair of denims and pulled on a warm, woolen jumper. She tied her damp hair up in a twist and held it in place by sticking her wand threw the thickest part of it.

She stepped out of the privy into the hall, and was planning on going to her room, when the wonderful homey smell of cinnamon reached her nose.

Sweet, and cloying, it hung in the air and seemed to beckon her toward the kitchen. She followed in a slight daze. She almost expected to see Remus standing in front of the oven, holding a piping tray of cinnamon rolls.

Instead, Severus stood with his back to her. He had a copper cauldron on the stove, which was bubbling merrily and emitting little hissing sounds. He had an assortment of potion's ingredients laid out on the kitchen table, in small, methodical piles. He was brewing something that smelled like her mother's baking. Hermione was unfamiliar with whatever he was working on.

She stood, leaning against the wall, and watched him silently while he worked. He was very exact about all of his movements, and seemed to almost be dancing to a tune that only he could hear as he moved about, tipping liquids into the cauldron, stirring the brew, and dropping in bits of what looked like slivered beetles eyes one by one. If he knew she was standing there, he didn't say anything but continued on his own.

At long last, he finished placing the last ingredient, a cream colored powder into the liquid with a flourish, before turning the burner to low. He made short work of cleaning the workspace, and placing the knives and vials back into their proper places in his open Potioneer's workbag.

"Sir?" Hermione asked timidly, "What is it that you're brewing?"

His eyes flicked up to meet hers briefly. "It's a healing potion of my own invention."

"Healing potion? Has someone been hurt?"

"Not yet."

His ominous answer caused her eyebrows to rise in response. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The full moon approaches. This particular potion will heal wounds created by one of the darkest and most loathsome creatures of the night. It is rather powerful, and if taken in a large quantity, absolutely lethal. But administered by someone with the appropriate skill, it will be invaluable."

"Are you saying that it negates a Werewolves bite?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Don't be daft. What it does do, in theory, is capture the venom, encasing it, not allowing it to spread to other cells in your body, which causes the change that occurs. It seals the wound completely. For example, if you took this potion, your body would never bear the mark of a bite, or scratch that may happen if a werewolf attacks you. You would be free from that particular stigma straightaway. You would not turn into a wolf on the full moon, but you would feel horribly, horribly ill when your body would otherwise change, as the venom will fight its imprisonment during that time, each month, until you die. Of course, that is only if you are attacked by a Werewolf. Otherwise, it is inert, and simply stays in the bloodstream."

"But sir, if you had this potion before, you wouldn't have lycanthropy now."

Snape scowled. "Indeed. I had not yet perfected the brew when I was attacked. It did, however, give me motivation to continue working on it."

Hermione gasped. "Is that what you've been doing down in the basement?"

Severus smirked. "Yes. That is part of why I didn't want to be disturbed. Of course, it still needs to be tested on a human subject. But from the tests that I've done before on animals, and the research I've acquired, I'm almost certain that this will work as it was designed to."

"So it may not work," Hermione deduced.

"I believe that it will."

Hermione felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She felt very nervous. What if something went wrong and it didn't work as it was supposed to? She would have to live her life as a Werewolf. She shuddered.

"Don't be a twit. I wouldn't allow you to be the test subject! Give me some credit," Snape snapped, his eyes flashing.

"But you're planning on testing this out on a person? Who?"

"I've not yet decided. Even when I do, it will be no business of yours. I will be performing the test in the next week, in Britain."

"But what if you're wrong? You'll be condemning an innocent person to a horrible affliction!"

Snape turned to her, his face wiped of all emotion. "What if I'm right? How many would this potion potentially save?"

"You can't just sacrifice someone unknowingly! That isn't ethical!"

"Well, Ms. Granger, your ethics won't be called into question, will they? My ethics on the other hand, are obviously deranged so it doesn't matter. This will be tested, and if it works, it will be distributed to the population. I think when people are given the choice of taking a potion that will make them ill one night out of the month, in return for peace of mind that they never will experience the affliction of lycanthropy, they will take it, and be grateful. This could potentially wipe out lycanthropy as we know it."

Hermione could read his conviction in the set of his shoulders, and the tightness of his jaw. His eyes held her like a steel cage. She knew that trying to convince him to change his mind was a useless endeavor.

"Does Remus know?" she asked quietly.

Severus pursed his lips. "Yes. Does it matter?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking quickly. "I suppose it doesn't. Is that why you came here, to stay with Remus?"

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was brought here because I was attacked and it seemed like a logical place to endure my first mutation. This place also has an abundance of wildlife that can be tested away from the Wizarding population."

"How are you able to accurately test the Potion on animals when in your altered state?"

"I don't. Use that brain of yours! I have a large quantity of venom at my disposal. I simply inject the venom into the subject, and place it in a cage with food and water. I employ the use of muggle technology and record everything that happens when the full moon arrives and then later go over the evidence."

"You must have been very close to finishing the potion when you were attacked," Hermione surmised, feeling a sudden sadness.

"Just my sort of luck," he said quietly, his fists clenched at his sides.

Not really thinking of what she was doing, she crossed the room toward him, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. He smelled like cinnamon.

Severus stood stiffly for a moment and then awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Enough of that, Ms. Granger," he said gruffly.

She released him reluctantly.

"The potion requires my attention."

"I guess I'll get out of your way then. I think I'll go for a run," she said.

He nodded and then picked up a glass stirring rod, placing it carefully into the mixture, giving it five quick counter-clockwise stirs.

Hermione left the kitchen, stepping outside into the brisk air. She decided to just run in what she had on, and took off at a quick pace.

Severus watched her from the window as he rinsed the stirring rod in the sink. Though she was short, she had a very graceful way of moving. He shook his head at the sight of her wand sticking into her hair. If he'd noticed it sooner, he'd have removed it. Wands were not hair accessories!

He snorted. She might as well just chop off that mane of hers. It was horrid really. A terrible bushy mess that had no place being attached to her brain. Maybe his next project would be to find a way to tame that monstrosity into some semblance of control.

_Or maybe you should worry about your own oily hair, _his nasty inner voice taunted.

With no little effort, Snape turned away from the window and went to look at the potion now gently simmering on the stove, giving off a rust colored steam. If this potion worked, it would help so many people. Of course, it would do nothing for the ones that were killed outright by werewolf attack. He sighed. But if it worked as it should, in time, werewolves would become extinct.

And that was certainly something to be proud about.


	27. It Was Time

Willows and Witches

Chapter 27

Remus had spent two fruitless days and nights in pursuit of a Wizard that seemed more ghost than man. Every time he got close, he realized he'd run into a brick wall. Things weren't going well.

He'd reported in with what little information he had gleaned from the situation, and was thankful that he was being sent home. Another Order member was taking over the search, now that her assignment had been completed.

He'd missed Hermione terribly. He'd thought of little else since he'd been gone. He was seeing her everywhere, her eyes in a shop clerk's face, her hair on a school girl's head. He even imagined that he'd seen her smile gracing a stranger's lips.

He hoped that she'd been practicing her Animagus training. He was so eager for her to experience the thrill of morphing into her animal form. It was a highly rewarding experience.

He was going to get a good night's rest and then go home. He dressed for bed, pulling on threadbare pajamas. He was about to get settled when there was an unmistakable tap at the window. He crossed over to it and slid the window open. A tawny owl flew inside along with a blast of frozen air, a scroll tied to its leg. He took the parchment. The owl hooted in offense at the lack of a tip and flew away.

Remus settled himself at the desk and lit a candle before breaking the seal and reading the contents.

Remus read the spiky script on the parchment with a grimace. He held onto it for only a moment before dipping the corner into the fire of the candle on the desk. He held it as it burned. But nothing could take away the knowledge that he now possessed.

_Severus and Hermione._

He wanted to claw out his own eyes to burn away the image there.

It hurt. Somewhere between his throat and his heart, there was this stinging ache that threatened to consume him whole.

He hurled a bottle of ink at the wall. It shattered in a million tiny fragments all over the floor. The ink ran like black blood down the wall.

_Fuck_.

He breathed in and out, trying to calm down. He couldn't afford to be hasty and impulsive, not when he was this angry. What he needed was a plan. A plan to win her back. A plan that would prove that he loved her more than Snape ever could.

But before he could formulate a plan, he had to know how she felt about him, and about Snape. At least he knew that she cared for him, genuinely cared. That was more than he ever could have hoped for. But Snape was not worthy of her. He was cold at the core and as manipulative a bastard as he was cold.

Remus knew he couldn't offer her much, but he could give her his heart, all of it. He was going to fight for her.

Sleep was now impossible. Remus dressed himself stiffly, trying to hold down his rage. He would not allow the two of them to rut under his roof.

He _Apparated_ home. The hazy sky looked like steel.

He found Snape alone in the kitchen.

Severus turned with one eyebrow raised. "I assume you got my letter? Are you going to kill me?"

Remus glared at him. "I want to."

Severus leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "We could end this here and now, really."

"Is that what you're hoping for? A duel?" Remus asked angrily.

"It would be the easiest way, don't you think? Or would you rather go through all the melodrama of having her choose?"

Remus considered Severus. "We cannot decide for her."

Severus shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let the best man win."

"I think we both know you could best me in a duel. That's hardly fighting fair."

"And here I had so counted on your Gryffindor ego. Well- if you'd rather we both lose her, we can just give her an ultimatum," Snape replied smoothly.

"I'm not following you," Remus said bluntly.

"She won't choose, dunderhead! She will refuse because she doesn't want to hurt either of us and in the end we'll both be alone and Hermione will dance off with some young imbecilic Quidditch player."

"I believe we are at an impasse gentlemen," Hermione said quietly from the corner of the room.

Both men jumped, having been completely unaware of her presence.

Remus eyed her warily. His pulse jumped at the site of her.

"Indeed, Ms. Granger. Unless you have come up with a third option?" Severus asked mockingly.

Hermione stared him down. "Earlier I went for a run and being out there alone helped me clear my head. I do see a third option, although I can't imagine that either of you would be willing to even consider it."

Remus was the first to respond. "What is it, Hermione?"

She gulped and looked nervously from one man to the other. "Maybe, I don't have to choose. What if… what if I could be with both of you?"

Remus opened his mouth but no words came forth. It was a very unconventional idea, one that he wasn't keen on.

Severus visibly flinched.

"I see," Hermione said quietly. "It was only an idea. Of course you wouldn't… I'm sorry. I just can't choose between you. I can't do it. I guess this means that all of us get to be miserable. It's probably what I deserve. But I'm sorry, both of you. I really am."

She left the room with as much dignity as she could. She closed her bedroom door behind her and began to pack her things.

Both men stood still in the kitchen. Severus gripped the counter tightly. Remus had his fists balled up at his sides.

"She's packing," Severus said after a minute. "She's going to leave."

"There's nothing we can do," Remus said quietly, "not unless we…"

"Its out of the question," Severus said stiffly. "I could never share her affections."

Remus smiled sadly. "You already do."

Severus let the tension drain out of his body. He slumped forward wearily. He thought he had this situation under control, but Hermione had come out with an angle he hadn't thought of, hadn't considered.

"It would kill me to see her in your arms," Severus admitted after a beat.

"And it would kill me to see her walk out of that door never to return. I love her, Severus. I love her enough to make her happy. Even if it means putting up with the likes of you. Tell me, do you love her as much as that? Can you let go of your damned pride for her sake? If you can't then you don't deserve her!"

Severus lifted his head and looked at Remus. "You really think we could do this without killing one another?"

"If the alternative is losing her… I know I can. Its up to you, Snape."

Severus sighed. "I suppose you should tell her we changed our minds."

Remus sucked in a breath. "Are you certain you can do this?"

Severus met his shocked eyes. "I have played many parts in my life. If it makes her happy, so be it."

Remus didn't know what to make of Severus anymore. He actually did love her, deep down.

Though he was scared of what the future would hold and though he had no idea how any of this would play out, he walked down the hall and knocked on Hermione's door. His heart hammered an unsteady rhythm in his chest.

It was time.


	28. The Big Discussion

Author's Note: Oh my. This chapter was an absolute beast. I apologize for my absence but I hope that this is a good continuation of my story and that you all like it. Reviews are gold in my book so I'd love to hear from all of you if you have the time.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 28

"The Big Discussion"

Hermione jumped when she heard the knock at her door. Her hands were shaking.

She couldn't believe that she'd been stupid enough to think that there was a way out of this. She knew she had been selfish and she deserved to feel like dung. She was trying desperately to hold onto her tears and her sanity until she left the house. She didn't want them to see her break down.

She wished that whoever was knocking would just go away.

"Hermione, dear, open the door. I'm begging you."

She didn't trust herself enough to speak but she crossed the room and flung open the door.

Remus looked at her with deep concern evident in his eyes. "Hermione, we've reconsidered your, uh, proposal."

"What?" Her mind was filled with a buzzing sound. Thoughts couldn't form complete sentences.

"I don't know how this is going to work out, I really don't, but we're willing to give it a try. I can't just let you leave. Even if you don't feel exactly the same way, Hermione, I love you," Remus said passionately.

"But, Severus, he won't…"

"He's agreed to it."

Hermione backed up until her knees hit the bed and sat down. She placed her hands on her knees and stared at the floor, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I never thought you, both of you, would ever agree to this."

Remus smiled. "I don't think we ever did either but here we are. We love you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I believe that you love me, Remus. Even though it is unfathomable to me, but Severus Snape… there's no way he feels like that. He's never even admitted to liking me! If we hadn't slept together I don't think I would have known that he doesn't hate me."

Remus was stricken to hear her brazen declaration but schooled his face back to impassivity. He knew that he had to accept that Severus had just as much of a claim as he did.

"We should probably figure out how all of this is going to work," Remus said quietly.

"Maybe we could talk tonight, all of us, in the sitting room," Hermione suggested nervously.

"That's fine with me. I'll let Severus know."

"Remus – wait. I want you to know – I didn't plan on this happening. I didn't set out to hurt you on purpose, I swear it."

He smiled at her. "I know, Hermione."

He turned and closed her door behind him. He walked slowly back to the kitchen.

Snape stood like a statue. "Well?"

"We're going to have a meeting tonight to discuss this arrangement," Remus informed him.

"Very well. Are we to draw up a list of terms?"

"I think it would be best to let Hermione decide what she wants. We're lucky she'd even have us at all."

Snape snorted. "She will not be calling all the shots. I advise you to figure out what you want. I already know what I want."

"What's that?" Remus asked, knowing he would hate the answer.

He smiled with crooked yellow teeth. "Guess you'll have to wait until tonight to find out."

Remus spent the rest of the day pacing in his tiny study downstairs. He could hear Hermione similarly pacing upstairs – and the unmistakeable scratching of a quill on parchment coming from Severus' room. As evening drew near and the last bit of light fell behind the horizon of trees, Remus emerged from the room and climbed the stairs. He walked down the hall – which had never seemed so long, nor narrow – and found himself sitting at the dining room table. He hadn't been able to come up with any sort of demands of his own – he was at a complete loss of how to continue. He only knew that he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Hermione – in any small way that she would allow. He loved her. He couldn't allow himself to wonder too much about what Severus was going to say. He knew it was bound to be infuriating.

Hermione on the other hand had spent the afternoon being as logical as she could be. She had drawn out a nice list of pros and cons and ideas on harmonious living. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted in the long term – but she was willing to try this experiment. She imagined her parents were probably rolling in their graves seeing her shacking up with two former professors who were twice her age. She did her best to memorize her lists and trying to remember her reasoning. She knew she would be questioned on her logic and she wanted to be absolutely prepared. The discussion they would all be having would be a pivotal and important one. If this had any chance of success – she knew the framework had to be laid down from the get go.

Severus spent the day scheming. He wanted to get as much of Hermione Granger as possible while limiting her time with Lupin. His entire plan hinged on him being agreeable and being able to keep himself calm – and to win over Hermione slowly and surely. He did have standards to keep to, and he knew that he couldn't pretend to not be jealous for the long haul. He had to be dominant and assertive – and he knew how their individual relationships with her were bound to be – just by each person's individual nature. Hermione would lead her relationship with Lupin – and Severus himself would lead his relationship with Hermione. He could no more give up control of the situation than break his wand. He planned on using his affinity with her, and their natural sexual chemistry to his advantage at every turn. Body language was often more powerful than speech – and he knew that his natural aggressiveness in that area would be in his favor. He hoped that in time he would be able to show her how much he actually cared – but he didn't think it prudent to be so forthcoming with his feelings. It would only serve to make her uncomfortable. If he had to use lust as a road to love – so be it.

Hermione decided that she would initiate the conversation and had the men assemble in the sitting room. She took her time building the fire, and felt two pairs of eyes upon her. She turned and faced her former professors with her head held high.

"Gentlemen – I am astonished to be standing here right now, about to discuss what we are. I never imagined I would be in this position in my life," she gulped nervously, "but I am quite flattered actually that either of you would find me in any way desirable."

Remus coughed and smiled at her, shaking his head in mild disbelief. He couldn't believe SHE would want either of them.

Severus kept his face a stoic mask but allowed his eyes to feast on the Witch before him. She was backlit by the fire, throwing her body into shadow. He didn't want to have a long, drawn out discussion, he wanted it to be simple. He wanted her for himself. Alas – Lupin had his claws in her already. She barely looked at Severus but kept glancing at Lupin nervously. It bothered him.

"You're a very appealing Witch," Severus said quietly, crossing his legs. "No need to be nervous. We are all adults here."

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. "Um, thank you."

Remus shot Severus a look that clearly said one thing: _behave yourself_.

Severus cocked his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Moving on," Hermione said after a moment of uneasy silence, "we obviously have to lay down some guidelines and rules for this to be successful in any way. We all have our own expectations and desires and those need to be spoken aloud so we can all discuss them. I suppose if no one has any objections, I can start."

She looked around the room. Remus gave her a sweet smile and nodded while Severus gave a terse motion with his hand that she should continue.

Hermione sighed and settled herself in an armchair that was angled toward them both. She smoothed the front of her shirt, wiping the sweat that had gathered on her hands.

"I'm really not sure what to expect with this situation. I suppose I should bring up our living situation to start. I'm not sure what either of you had planned – but I'm at a point in my life where I can be flexible as far as living either here or in England. I actually own two homes – a flat in London and my parent's house. I'm not attached to the first and it is rather small so I don't suppose that would be an option. It can easily be sold. However, with regards to the other house, I am rather attached to it though I haven't been to it in over a year. I'm not sure how I feel about returning to it at this point in time. If we had to – we could live there. But of course I'm fine staying where we are now. Any thoughts on that?"

Remus sat back against the sofa. "This is the only place I've ever considered home, other than Hogwart's of course. Staying here would be ideal if I was retired and had the option – but I'm still working for the Order and as such I will need to be on the other side of the world a great deal of the time. The constant apparating back and forth would be difficult – as you know this type of travel takes a lot out of a person – and the closer I can be to where I'm needed the better."

Severus leaned forward. "I do not wish to remain here in the States. This sty is abysmal and the so called "lab" you've so kindly set up for me downstairs is woefully inadequate. The type of caging system you designed Lupin, could be made anywhere for our transformations. I own a disgusting little property on Spinner's End. It would not be habitable in its current state, but like Ms. Granger said, I'd be happy to sell it for whatever I could get."

"So it sounds like England is the best location for us to live. I imagine that we will, in fact, be under one roof, so to speak?"

Severus jumped on that. "Well naturally. I don't want a Witch I'm involved with living alone unprotected or with anyone else where I couldn't keep an eye on things."

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's not like she's completely helpless or untrustworthy, Snape. She's merely asking for our opinion. You needn't be so possessive."

Severus glared at him. "I'm a possessive man. Get used to it."

Hermione put up her hand. "Okay. All right. Let's keep this friendly, shall we? Remus? How do you feel about it?"

Remus considered her. "I think it would be prudent, given the situation, for us to cohabitate. I have to say that my financial situation is, rather, poor. I only own this house, and I'm not willing to sell it. Harry has been kind enough to allow me to stay with him when I need to."

Snape snorted.

Remus ignored him. "I would, of course, be happy to give whatever I could to help support the house."

Hermione smiled gently. "I have a rather large sum from selling my parent's practice, along with their life insurance and savings. With selling the flat, and with whatever Severus can contribute, I'm sure we'll be more than fine, financially speaking. You needn't worry about it. After all, it isn't as though I've helped contribute much since I've been staying here."

Remus waved his hand. "You don't have to contribute anything."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm in a position to help our situation in the near future anyway. I must say that I'm not one to rent a place. I believe in purchasing real estate when you can, as an investment. It's prudent to do so. Do either of you have an opinion about purchasing a property rather than renting?"

Severus spoke up. "If we were to buy a residence – then what we are planning would be a long term living situation. It would require a great amount of compromise and work between the three of us to pull something like that off. I'm not entirely certain that could be maintained. If things weren't going well where would that leave me? If I sell Spinner's End I have nowhere else to go. Lupin has Mr. Potter's affections as undoubtedly you do, Hermione. Either of you could leave at a moment's notice but I would be well and truly stuck. I would be unable to sell without your consent and if you weren't feeling charitable towards me at the time…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I wouldn't just walk out, not when I partially own the place, and not on either of you."

"I'd love to indulge what you're saying but I fear that I cannot. I do not believe that if things were hard or uncomfortable that you wouldn't run out," Severus responded. "Especially given what has occurred in the not so distant past with Mr. Weasley."

Hermione fought to keep her composure. What he was saying was very true. She hadn't shown that she was capable of a commitment.

"You needn't remind her of that business," Remus admonished, "she made the mature decision, the right one, in any case. If she hadn't left she'd have doomed them both to a lifetime of unhappiness. I think what she did was brave."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor bravery! Please. She should have never gotten that far to begin with. Weasley was a substandard Wizard and seriously beneath her in every respect. Why she wasted any of her precious time with him is beyond me."

Before Remus could protest, Hermione faced Severus directly. "You're absolutely right. I wasted years on him – and he was never right for me. But I wouldn't have known if I hadn't gone through what I did. Sometimes learning is a process, especially in matters of the heart. I know that you feel you can't trust me yet, and I respect that, but in time I will show you that I can be a stable and trustworthy person. I hope, a good partner as well."

Severus snapped his mouth shut and considered her. "Just what is it that makes you want to be in a relationship with me? In the long term or even just as a casual fuck?"

Hermione flinched.

"Language," Remus hissed.

Severus didn't seem concerned but was watching Hermione with laser-like focus.

"I find you to be a disgusting and vile man in most respects," she admitted, "but I also know you're a powerful Wizard, an unparalleled duelist, and an amazingly accomplished Potion's Master. You have earned my respect from the way that you ran the classroom to the dangerous duty of being a double spy for so many years. You've shown unimaginable loyalty to a cause and to those that you care for. Deep down, you're a good person, though I don't imagine you show many people that side of you. You push my buttons to the point that I want to strangle you, but you also show me a gentle tenderness that I'm intrigued by. You and I are so different in so many ways, but we both share certain characteristics. We both have a deep love of learning and books. We both savor success and are willing to work hard to attain it. We both have sacrificed greatly for the things we believe in. And as you've said, we do have a natural affinity for one another, it's an attraction I cannot hide. I'm drawn to you and repulsed by you at the same time – and for me that's a dangerous combination – because it makes me want to live out the fantasies I've had most nights for quite awhile. You know the dreams I'm speaking of," she admitted, blushing. "I want to explore whatever it is that's between us. I'm asking you to give me that chance."

Severus uncrossed his arms and gave her a small, rare smile. "Thank you for your explanation. It has calmed some of my fears."

Remus was decidedly uncomfortable. He felt a growing resentment in the pit of his stomach the entire time Hermione had been speaking. If she felt all these things for Severus, where did that leave him?

"And me?" he dared to ask.

Hermione turned to him and her eyes softened. "Oh, Remus. You are the sweetest man I've ever known. You're a good person, a kind person, someone decent, honest, and brave. You make me feel safe, and loved. I've always been able to talk to you, and I've always held you in the highest regard. I never imagined that you would be in my life in this way, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You actually listen to me, and care about how I'm feeling, and what I want. You're amazingly attentive – and you just get me. I could talk to you for hours and never be bored. And, I must admit that I find you incredibly sexy. You're just the kind of man I would imagine to be my perfect match. And I think if my parents were still here, they'd really like you."

Remus relaxed and luxuriated in her kind words. He felt some of his doubts slip away. She actually cared for him.

"Before I go on, any other questions?" Hermione asked.

Both men shook their heads in the negative.

"I would be willing to finance our living quarters on my own, provided I got some assistance with utilities and incidentals. But I'm also willing to go into a partnership – with the understanding that our relationship does not affect our investment. If things do not work out the way we're planning, we will sell, and each take back the percentage that we put into the property. All of this would be done legally so there were no misunderstandings."

"That's wise," Severus conceded. "I happen to be acquainted with a Wizarding property lawyer, so we could hash things out to both of our benefit. We would need to agree on the property together and though that would be a tiring process, I'm sure, it would also give us some time to see how we can work together toward a mutually beneficial goal."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Wonderful. I suppose that's settled for the moment. I do have something else I need to bring up with both of you in regards to your transformations each month."

Both Wizards straightened up and looked at her intently.

"I do not wish to put myself in harm's way, but I feel it would be best that I be allowed to stay at our residence while you both are in your altered state, as long as you've both consumed Wolfsbane."

"Out of the question!" Severus snarled.

"Absolutely not!" Remus shouted.

Hermione held both of her hands out in front of her. "Look. I will not be forced out of my own home, simply because you both are going to transform on the full moon. I've taken a look at the setup downstairs and if we set something up similarly in our new house, it shouldn't be a problem. We can erect additional wards for safety if you'd like. Also – Severus has a potion that is near completion that would negate most of what a bite would do. And after it's been tested, I would be happy to consume it."

"Ms. Granger," Severus said quietly, reverting back to his days as her Professor, "Do you honestly think it wise to unnecessarily put yourself at risk? Especially for something that is this serious? You will either agree to be absent during that one night a month or I am putting an end to all of this, right now."

"I stand with Severus on this issue," Remus added.

"You're both ridiculous," she sighed. "But I guess since I have no other choice – I can arrange to spend time with friends or by myself. But I'll only be gone during the transformation. Once you're back in human form, I am back home. Agreed?"

Both men agreed.

"Another thing I need to bring up is the issue of commitment. I'm aware this is an unorthodox situation but I truly do want to explore having a relationship with both of you – and I would like for those relationships to be exclusive. Meaning, I will be faithful to the both of you, and will not consort with other Wizards while we are together. In return I would like both of you to be in a relationship with only me. Is that something that we all can agree upon?"

"It is," said Remus softly.

"I think it only right. I refuse to share you more than I have to," Severus said with a glance at his peer.

"Sleeping arrangements is the next topic of discussion," Hermione said a little hesitantly. "I'm not entirely clear on the best solution but thought we should probably start with having our own private quarters. Which isn't to say that I wouldn't enjoy having company during the night – but it's probably best for each of us to have our own space."

"I agree that what you've said makes sense, but I would like to add that I would like dedicated time with you – alone time. I've spent enough nights sleeping by myself," Remus added, a bit bashfully.

Severus bristled. "If he gets to spend entire nights with you – I think it only fair that I also have that privilege."

"Yes to both of you. I agree that would probably be the best and fairest way to work that out. Three nights a week each, and one night that we all have to ourselves."

"What happens if I need to be gone for order business during a scheduled night or nights?" Remus asked.

"I suppose you can either switch with Severus if he's agreeable, or we can make up the time somehow," Hermione answered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her warm while you're away," Severus smirked.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I don't care for your tone."

"And I don't care for your breath but I can't exactly do anything about it, now can I?" Severus said peevishly.

"You're one to talk about dental hygiene," Remus shot back.

"Gentlemen! Please. Can we stop being childish for once? Honestly! It's as though I'm the elder of 20 years and not you two!"

Both men shut up instantly and had the grace to look abashed.

"Also, I would greatly appreciate it if we all could be more respectful. This is going to be tough enough as it is. Additionally I would ask that if at any point I choose to break it off – with either one of you – that we be as adult about it as possible. In the case of Remus, I would ask that you move out and go to Harry's or wherever you wish. In Severus' case, I think Remus and I should move out – perhaps coming back to this cabin, until the house sells and the profits be split accordingly. Is all of that agreeable?"

"Fair enough, I think," Remus said.

"Well put," Severus chimed in.

"All right – well, I think I've said what I needed to say. Remus – would you care to go next?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm fairly easy. I'm fine with everything we've discussed up until now. My only requirement pertains to Severus, and basically in plain terms, it means I will not tolerate sabotage of any kind. If you try to ruin what Hermione and I have, I will end you."

Hermione looked stunned.

Severus merely smirked. "Sabotage? Me? I'm neither juvenile nor stupid. Slytherins prefer to let Gryffindors hang themselves with their own rope."

"Can we please let house prejudice go?" Hermione interjected, clearly annoyed.

Severus inclined his head. "As the lady wishes. I shall endeavor to do better – but old rivalries die hard."

"All I ask is that you try," Hermione conceded.

"Very well. My apologies to our host," Severus said, not sounding sorry at all. "Now then – a few points I'd like to bring to light. As we are talking about this lifestyle we are about to endeavor upon, I would like to point out that I shall require Hermione to be taking a contraceptive – every single time. Bringing a child into this equation is tantamount to throwing lacewing flies into a Confundus potion. The cauldron is rather full enough as it is. This is not to say that I would not like to have children someday – but I will not have children with you, Hermione, unless and until you are mine alone. And this brings me to my second point: while I will be as tolerant as I can be of your relationship with my compatriot here, I promise the both of you I will be doing everything I can to win your affections. I do not like to share what should be mine alone. I well imagine this behavior will not be confined to my person either. You must realize, Hermione, that you have two Wizards who want you for themselves. Eventually you will have to choose. And thirdly, I will continue defense training with you until I ascertain that you are of a level where I feel you are safe. Once your defense training is complete I will offer you something I've not offered another Witch or Wizard: a Potion's apprenticeship."

Hermione gasped. "But you told me under no circumstances would you ever consider…"

"I've changed my mind. I'd rather teach you myself than allow you to learn under an inferior teacher. That being said – our relationship will in no way interject into your assignments. That will be a totally separate endeavor. And if you do not conform to my standards I will have no hesitation ending the apprenticeship. Of course, if you choose not to take me up on my offer, I expect you to continue your education. Your mind is too fine to waste. I cannot stand by while your amazing potential goes un-utilized."

Remus tried to hide his scowl. Few knew how much Hermione wanted to be a Potion's Mistress and after her graduation, had begged Snape for a chance to learn under him. He'd been cruel in his refusal of her – and it had taken hours for Remus to convince Hermione that there were other competent Master's out there she could learn from. Remus had to think of something – and fast.

"Hermione – I want you to know that I would very much like to continue our work on animagus transformation as well. I hope your schedule will permit it. The younger you are, the better your chances of achieving your form."

Hermione grinned. "I'm happy to accept both offers. You are both so talented. It's an honor."

Severus frowned at Remus. "Once her apprenticeship starts she will have very little personal time for outside projects."

"I'm sure she'll be able to make time if she hasn't already found her form. She's always been a more than adept student."

Severus bit his cheek to keep from speaking.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She had gone from facing a future alone and miserable to one where she'd be surrounded by people she both respected and cared for deeply. She only hoped that they wouldn't kill each other before any of it could come to fruition.


	29. Searching for Home

Author's note: I had two lovely reviews last chapter – I hope this will elicit a few more? I really do thrive off hearing what you guys think. It makes me want to keep going. =)

Willows and Witches Chapter 29

Searching for Home

Hermione looked at Severus uncertainly.

"Are you sure she's reputable?"

Severus looked down his nose at her. "Quite. She's set up appointments for three showings today and four more tomorrow. Of course, if we find something suitable, we needn't continue on."

"She's late," Hermione pointed out. "If it were me, I'd be sure to be on time to a business appointment."

"I do not recall you being the most prompt student in your class. I seem to remember you flying in as if on a broom, papers flapping in the wind behind you, thudding down a ridiculous stack of books on your table."

"Well I had an overly full course load and…"

Severus stopped her with a kiss. He cradled the back of her head with his hand while his tongue probed her mouth.

It was the first time he'd kissed her in over a week – and he'd been looking for the first opportune moment. House hunting without Lupin around to block his every move was a most welcome respite.

Her response melted away as his lips drove all coherent thoughts from her mind. She'd nearly forgotten how good it felt to have him touch her like this.

"Ahem."

Severus broke off the kiss and straightened, extending his hand to a woman who stood looking at them both imperiously. She was short and slim, and had a severely pointed face, rectangular spectacles that augmented her rather large blue eyes, and long black hair. She wore a well tailored suit with a white silk shirt buttoned to the neck, and a most intriguing ostrich hat. The feathers moved even in the absence of a breeze, and Hermione couldn't help but think of Neville's grandmother.

"Ms. Anglebutton. A pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise Mr. Snape – and, Ms. Granger, is it?"

"Yes." Hermione held out her hand and the woman took it briefly before dropping it.

Ms. Anglebutton turned toward Severus. "Now then, we'll just use side along for each showing. Shall we proceed?"

Severus grasped Ms. Anglebuttons hand, and Hermione's.

A moment later the three arrived in a small, quaint Wizarding village.

"Welcome to Lankershim Heights. As you can see, this is a busy section of town, plenty of shopping and commerce. There are four restaurants here, two Hotels, a bookshop, Apothecary, Tea Shoppe, and what have you. Just off the main road, if you'll follow me, is the cottage I wanted to show you."

Severus held out his arm, and Hermione took it. They trailed after her.

The house was literally right off the main road, nestled in a copse of trees. It was painted a soft eggshell white and had a deep porch with spindle supports. The front door looked quite old, the wood battered and gouged in some places. The windows were leaded glass and were clearly in need of a good clean. The yard was overgrown and it held the air of neglect.

"Right this way," she said, spelling the door open.

Hermione entered first and a wave of dust caused her to cough. When she'd cleared her throat she was immediately struck by an odd smell. The wallpaper was peeling in several places and rotted wood slats could be seen behind it. Parts of the floor were worn down to the subfloor – and the fireplace mantle was black with soot.

She looked at Severus questioningly.

"I imagine this place has been unoccupied for quite some time," Severus reasoned. "It seems to be infested with Blueknot Pixies."

"Pixies?" Hermione asked.

"This particular variety of Pixie gives off a rather noxious smell – similar to sulfur. That is what we are smelling. Most likely they are nesting in the attic."

"They've been cleared out, Mr. Snape. The smell will dissipate in time. Why don't I lead you through the parlor into the kitchen, hmm?"

Hermione tugged on Severus' sleeve. He leaned down to hear her whisper. "I really don't care for this place at all. It's abominable!"

Severus nodded in agreement. "Ms. Anglebutton – perhaps there has been a misunderstanding. This home is nothing like the one we are looking for. I did send you an Owl with our requirements."

"Oh! My abject apologies. Your missive did not reach me – my new assistant must have misplaced it. I was under the impression that you were looking for something a step up from your home on Spinner's End. Something along the lines of a fixer upper, like the other properties."

"What other properties?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus shuffled his feet and looked a bit uncomfortable. "In the past, I was required to purchase certain locations on the behest of a certain Dark wizard… as part of my duties," he finished quietly.

"Oh." Hermione nodded in understanding.

Ms. Anglebutton took no time in escorting them outside and locking the door.

"What sort of home are you looking for? I'm afraid the appointments I've booked for today and tomorrow are along a similar vein."

"We are seeking a home with a bit of privacy – a little further from town would be preferable. Something with a large basement, at least four bedrooms, and three bathrooms at a minimum. I will need a place for a lab – and if there is a separate room for a library or study that would be ideal. No need for a formal living room or parlor – I imagine we won't be entertaining many guests. But a dining room or eat in kitchen would also be on the list as well as several acres of land," Severus said.

"All right," she said, scribbling furiously on a pad of paper, "and what sort of budget are we working with?"

Severus deferred the question to Hermione.

"Severus and I are going in as partners, but the majority of the funding will come from me," Hermione answered, pulling a bit of parchment out of her pocket and using wandless magic to write the figure. She handed it over and waited.

Ms. Anglebutton couldn't keep the surprise from her face. "That's quite generous. Are you sure you're able to spend that much?"

"That is a rather rude question," Severus stated, looking down at her.

"You're right. My apologies! Given what you're looking for – I'll need to spend tomorrow researching and see what I can come up with. I'll owl you as soon as I've set some appointments up."

"Very well," Severus said stiffly. He glanced at Hermione. "Shall we head back to the hotel?"

She couldn't keep the blush off her cheeks. "Yes, Severus." She turned to the realtor. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Anglebutton."

"And you, dear."

Severus pulled Hermione to his side and _Apparated_. They landed just outside the hotel they'd agreed on.

"It seems we have a bit of time on our hands," Severus murmured as they walked through the lobby.

"I suppose we should let Remus know that this may take longer than we'd expected."

Severus kept his face neutral though he tightened his hand on his wand reflexively. "Indeed. I'll allow you to do the honor."

Hermione reached their shared suite and entered first. She shrugged out of her coat and left it hanging on the back of the door to the loo. She sat at the desk and used the stationary provided by the hotel to pen a missive.

"I can take this down to the concierge if you would like," Severus offered when she'd finished and had sealed it with her magic.

"Oh! Thank you – that's quite helpful. I need to do a bit of freshening up."

Severus smoothly took the letter and left the room. He walked down to the concierge desk.

A young man was working and immediately turned to assist him. "How may I help you, Sir?"

"I've a letter that needs to be sent – but not until tomorrow. Is there any way you could make sure this gets off in the evening?"

"Absolutely, sir. Not a problem at all."

Severus handed him the letter along with a galleon. "Also – what is the best restaurant in town?"

"That would be Le Chantecler – a French restaurant renowned for their hospitality, fine cuisine, and extensive wine list. Would you like to make reservations?"

"Indeed I would. Make it for 8 o'clock, table for two, the most secluded table they have."

"Very well, sir. I shall make the arrangements immediately. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Tomorrow morning I'd like breakfast delivered to the room – champagne, strawberries, croissants, an assortment of tea, and pastries. Make it 9 o'clock."

"Perfect. Shall I bill it to your room?"

"Yes. We're in the Mansley Suite. Thank you for your assistance."

The young man gave a partial bow. "Of course."

Severus smirked and made his way back across the lobby and walked the corridors until he reached the room. He paused for the slightest moment, inhaling what had to be recently sprayed perfume, and walked in. Here the perfume hung in the air and he sniffed appreciatively. It oscillated between a green floral and a chypre, combining the elements of both. It held classic oriental notes, enhanced by a base of sandalwood, incense, and vanilla. He could detect mandarin, lily, marigold, rose, and jasmine quite clearly and suspected the inclusion of clary sage, thyme, iris, vetiver, and perhaps oakmoss. It was varied and complex, quite classic in composition, and he greatly appreciated its complexity. He'd not known Hermione to wear perfume.

"What is that enchanting aroma?" He asked as he swept into the sitting room.

"Oh! Do you like it? It's a perfume my mother used to wear – called _Beautiful_."

He nearly scoffed at the banal name but didn't want to seem an arse so kept his mouth shut. He merely nodded politely instead and sat on the settee opposite her.

"It is interesting. Not something I would have imagined you would like," Severus said. "It has a certain je ne sais quoi."

Hermione was surprised and knew she looked it. She schooled her features into submission and smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad it's not offensive to you. I'd worried whether I should wear it."

"On the contrary, I find quality perfume augments a woman's natural scent. This "Beautiful" certainly enhances yours."

Hermione blushed and glanced at her feet not knowing what to say.

Severus let the silence settle before crossing his legs and changing the subject. "I went ahead and made a dinner reservation – I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course not. We have to eat!" she laughed. "I'm not sure what we should do until then."

"Perhaps we could get better acquainted with the village? Do a bit of sightseeing as it were?" Severus suggested smoothly.

"If you're up for it then I am. I'll grab my coat."

Hermione donned her coat and she and Severus spent the afternoon walking through the streets of the small but charming town. They stopped for a light lunch of salad and fresh bread before perusing the bookshelves of the local bookstore. Hermione couldn't help herself and purchased a novel for light reading, and Severus spent some time in the Potion's section scoffing at what titles they offered before moving on to the history section and being intrigued enough to purchase the most recent volume in a series dedicated to obscure historical events.

The twosome likewise explored the town's Apothecary, where Severus was surprised to find that he rather liked the store's owner, and chatted with him about the declining quality of ingredients coming from China. Hermione just stood and watched the two men talk before wandering off on her own. The shop was small but well stocked, and Hermione appreciated the orderliness of the shelves. Unlike some places she'd previously frequented, this place offered only the finest and highest quality items, and at prices that were fair. Hermione wasn't sure why Severus had struck up a conversation with the owner until she overheard the two exchanging contact information – Severus was planning on selling some of his brews in the shop.

Hermione left in high spirits and she and Severus spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Potions – and the opportunities that a brewer of his skill would be afforded. Severus told her that he planned on planting a garden and maintaining a greenhouse in their new home as part of his operation. He firmly believed the best ingredients were grown and harvested by hand when possible. He intended to work regular hours in the lab and sell his mixtures and creations to a limited number of Apothecaries throughout Europe and eventually the Americas.

Hermione hadn't realized how much Severus truly loved the art of Potions but it became obvious when his eyes lit up as he discussed his plans for the future. She began to understand how hard it had been for him to be a teacher – something he'd never wanted – while his skills were used mostly brewing to stock the Hospital Wing, and conversely to make evil concoctions that the Dark Lord demanded. He rarely had been afforded the time to simply brew for pleasure – and now that he was no longer at Hogwart's and the Dark Lord was dead, he could finally pursue his dream.

"I think you have an excellent plan, Severus. I think it's going to be a wildly successful endeavor."

Severus gave her a rare smile. "I would like to think so."

Severus escorted Hermione back to the hotel so the two could rest up for a bit. He told her that they would be going to an upscale restaurant and suggested she wear something appropriate for the venue. Hermione looked through what she'd packed and finally, at the bottom of her bag, found a dress that would suffice. It was a well tailored, emerald green Versace dress that had been a Christmas gift from her mother. It was modest and sexy at the same time, floor length with a scooped back. She thought Severus would appreciate the color.

She slipped the dress on after bathing and charmed her hair up. She normally didn't adorn her face but tonight felt like a special occasion so she accented her eyes with deep green shadow and black eyeliner, adding just a touch of mascara to her lashes. Her complexion was clear so she didn't bother with foundation but added a touch of blush to each cheek. She used a neutral nude gloss on her lips. She transfigured a black satin clutch to hold her wand and makeup, and gave a light spritz to her throat of the same perfume she'd worn earlier. She was nervous to what Severus would think, and hoped that she'd look sophisticated in his eyes.

Severus was waiting in the sitting room, wearing a dark green Muggle suit. It fit him superbly and Hermione couldn't help but stare. She'd never seen him in anything but black. He was striking.

Severus couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione the entire evening. She'd looked absolutely radiant in her dress, and more than once he'd found himself tongue tied sitting across from her. Thank Merlin for the waiter's attentiveness – more than once he'd saved Severus the embarrassment of ogling her outright. The concierge at the hotel had been absolutely right about the restaurant – it was classy and hit just the right note. The menu itself had been in French and Severus was grateful that he could speak it passably.

Hermione found herself turned on when Severus ordered for the two of them, speaking French as though he'd been doing it all his life. His somber voice, sliding across the syllables, had caused her to shiver. The food was fragrant and delicious, the wine outstanding, but the company was the best part of the evening hands down. She had no idea that her former Professor was so eloquent, nor had she any idea that he could be such a pleasant companion.

They took the walk back to the Hotel arm in arm. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach. They did have a suite with two bedrooms – she wondered if they would only be occupying the one. She glanced at Severus, walking beside her with his head held high. She wondered what he was thinking about – if he intended to prolong the evening, as it were.

Severus had every intention of seducing Hermione that evening. Everything had played out as he'd thought it would. The factor he hadn't at all counted on was the strength of his own response to the stimulus that was her. He was perturbed by the erratic heartbeat in his chest that leaped when she moved, when she spoke, when she laughed. Watching her sipping red wine had been torturously erotic. He found himself staring at her perfectly shaped lips every few moments, and a raging desire to claim her was flowing unchecked through his body. He wanted her – too much. His self-control was one of the things he prided most but this young Witch had stripped it away in one evening. He was fearful that he'd go too fast and say or do the wrong thing. At this point – it was best to leave it to her. He didn't trust himself to turn her away but if she chose to go alone into her room, he could deal with it. A hot shower and his fist would allow him to think rationally again.

In no time at all they were en suite and facing one another. Severus held himself in check and gave her a small bow at the waist. "I had a lovely evening with you, Hermione."

She took one small step closer to him. "The night is still young."

Severus let his eyes roam over her figure before he stared at her mouth. "Is that an invitation?"

"It is," she said, breathlessly.

"Then I'd have to be an utter fool not to take it," Severus purred before he claimed her mouth. At last he was able to kiss those lips, running his tongue along them, and exploring the cavern of her mouth. He could taste a mixture of red wine and dark chocolate from the dessert they'd shared. He let his hands slide down the slinky material of her dress, feeling the subtle curves of her body beneath it. He wanted to ravish her and tear the dress from her body, but he couldn't allow himself to do that – he definitely wanted to see her in it again.

So he took his time and allowed their kissing to grow more passionate until she was nipping at his bottom lip, tugging on it in the most lascivious way. He growled in response and picked her up, cradling her in his arms for a moment, luxuriating in the feel of her so close before walking boldly into her room and depositing her on the bed. He stepped away, but kept his eyes trained on her. He let his hands do the nimble work of undoing his buttons, pulling layers away from his body as fast as he could.

Hermione licked her lips and watched him disrobe in front of her. The delicious ache between her legs was fueled by at last seeing his torso, faintly muscled and scarred – something she'd longed to see. His lean stomach led to narrow hips and watching him undo his belt caused her to moan aloud.

Severus lifted his eyebrow, the belt in his hand. "Does this turn you on?"

"You know it does," Hermione breathed, "You know very well what has gone on in our shared dreams."

He smirked. "I'll have to remember that, but not for tonight."

Hermione pouted and slid off the bed.

Severus stilled his hand, which had been moving to undo his trousers. She walked forward slowly, until she reached him.

"Allow me." Hermione unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zipper down. She then hooked her fingers into his belt loops and tugged until they fell and his erection tented his silky green boxers.

"We match!" Hermione laughed.

Severus toed off his shoes and left his trousers behind. He pulled the Witch against him. "We do. But I think someone has more clothes on."

"That can easily be remedied," Hermione said as she slipped the dress over her shoulders. She took a step back and tugged on the dress until it fell in a graceful pool at her feet. Boldly she unhooked her bra and let it fall as well. "Now we're even."

Severus lifted his brow and slipped the boxers off. "Not quite."

She took a moment to examine his impressive cock, straight and thick, before she turned her back and bent over, sliding the panties down torturously slow. He stared at her delectable arse, perfectly smooth and round, and brought himself closer, letting the tip of his cock touch the top of her crack.

She moaned feeling his silken cock against her. He rubbed it against her lightly and she lifted her torso and turned around. "Fuck me, Severus."

Severus pushed her back against the covers and she slid across the mattress, opening her legs to him. He took a moment to drink in the delicious sight of her, spread wide, with passion in her eyes - passion that was only for him. He crawled between her legs and settled himself, holding his body over hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips again.

"Say it again," he whispered, "my name."

"Severus."

He shuddered.

She writhed impatiently beneath him, her core moist and hot, ready for him.

"Please," she whimpered.

Severus parted her labia with his fingers and stroked her clit with his thumb. She bucked her hips in response. He probed her with his finger, and upon feeling her slick wetness couldn't hold back any longer. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed inside of her until he met with resistance. He slid out and back in and she keened in pleasure. He took up a steady rhythm, medium paced, and stroked her clit every so often. He loved watching the expressions that crossed her face as he was inside of her. He relished the knowledge that he was pleasuring her in this primal way.

"Faster, please, I'm so close," she moaned, bucking against him.

Severus could do nothing but obey her and his hips snapped against her as he plunged wildly into her canal, giving and taking pleasure until she stilled him and stopped breathing for a second. He watched in fascination as she tipped her head back, her mouth open, and eyes screwed shut tight, and gasped when he felt the powerful pulses around his cock. She finally sucked in a lungful of air and he closed his eyes relishing the feeling that he could bring her to have such an intense orgasm. He gave her a moment to recover before pushing his hips forward experimentally, grinding against her.

Her eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his face down to her. She kissed him and wiped the sweat from his brow. She lowered her hips and raised them again so that she was supporting her legs. She slid forward on the bed and back and he closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how amazing that feels," he said.

She smiled and rocked her hips forward and back, sliding around the cock buried inside of her.

Severus gripped the pillow on either side of her head and tried to keep himself in check, but curiosity got the better of him and he looked down between their bodies, watching her abdomen flexing and seeing his cock penetrating her over and over. He groaned and pushed himself down on top of her, stilling her movements for a second before plunging into her fast and hard. Their flesh smacked against each other for several wild moments until he jerked forward and held still, letting her name fall from his lips as he came.

Hermione tucked the dark curtain of his hair behind his ear.

He kissed her forehead and rolled off of her, to rest beside her. He was was one of the best nights he'd ever had.

She couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Her body was still humming and she felt an incredible natural high. They rested in silence for several long minutes. She couldn't have imagined a better ending to the day.

But later she was proven wrong, when she felt his fingers tentatively find hers, and he held her hand in his before falling asleep.


	30. The Morning After

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to review! You guys really make my days better. The inspiration for Sev's shampoo comes from Suave if you care to know. Also Hermione's dress from the last chapter was a green Versace dress worn by Angelina Jolie at an award's event. =) I hope you enjoy the lemony goodness!

Willows and Witches Chapter 30

"The Morning After"

Hermione was the first to wake up. She watched Severus sleeping in fascination. The worry lines on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes were smoothed so that he appeared many years younger. She found herself wondering what might have become of him if he'd never faced the darkness that he had. She speculated if the man she'd seen yesterday for the first time would have been the man he'd been all along. How much of his grim and at times repulsive demeanor was real and how much had been there out of necessity or as a result of what he'd been tasked to do?

The entire day before had been surprising from beginning to end. She'd never imagined that he would be so affable. He'd not been his usual acerbic self in any way. He'd been neither self-pitying nor morose as she'd become accustomed to. It was like she was seeing a completely different side to him, and she felt honored that he trusted her enough to show her that there was more to him than she'd known. It was like he'd actually let his guard down purposefully and gone out of his way to be gentlemanly and congenial.

His talent and his intelligence had earned her respect and even admiration years before. But she found herself now thinking more about who he was. She wanted to know more about him and the life that he'd led. She hoped that he would be agreeable to the idea of getting to know one another better, and not just physically.

He must have sensed her penetrating stare for he cracked open his eye. "Ms. Granger?"

She blushed. "Good morning, Severus."

He turned on his side so that he was facing her. He tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "How did you sleep?"

She was surprised he asked. "Very well, thank you."

"Are you hungry? I've arranged for room service this morning. I thought we might be having a bit of a lie in."

"Wow. When did you have time to do that?" she asked.

He gave her a small, rare smile. "Do you know the hour?"

Hermione turned and looked at the small clock on the nightstand. "Eight twenty eight."

" So we have time," he said huskily.

"For?" Hermione inquired, biting her lip, thinking of all the kinky mischief they could get into.

"A shower," he answered, laughing at her expression.

Hermione pouted. "Well all right."

"I was actually thinking of a shower for two," Severus said suggestively.

Hermione grinned. "I think I can get on board with that idea."

"Allow me to fetch a few things. I'll return momentarily," Severus said.

Hermione watched as he slid out of bed, lithe and light on his feet. He didn't bother covering up and she found that she really enjoyed the view. She took advantage of his absence to complete her ablutions and to get the water running. She preferred her water temperature to be hot.

Severus returned a few minutes later, carrying two bottles.

Hermione lifted her brow enquiringly.

"My own herbal shampoo and body wash. I much prefer these to commercially available ones. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione answered with a kiss. "Shall we proceed?"

Severus placed the bottles on the side of the tub and entered first, blocking the hot water and turned around, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and stepped in.

The shower was a lot smaller than it had originally appeared and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that things might have been altered.

"Will you allow me the pleasure of washing your hair?" Severus asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione replied.

Severus moved aside, sliding his body across hers so that she was standing beneath the hot spray.

Hermione tilted her head back and used her fingers to help saturate her unruly curls.

Severus meanwhile feasted on the sight of her, naked, head thrown back, water coursing down the curves of her body. It took him a minute to remember to grab the shampoo.

Hermione turned so that Severus could work the lather into her hair. His fingers were long and dexterous and the fresh scent of Rosemary and Mint filled the air. Hermione moaned as he massaged her scalp, and rinsed her hair clear of the solution.

"You have to allow me the same pleasure," Hermione demanded.

"Naturally," Severus agreed.

Once again they switched positions and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from moaning aloud at the friction. She turned instead to the task at hand and Severus leaned back so that she could reach his hair. She worked the shampoo into his hair and loved the feel of his straight, silky strands. She'd always wished for hair like this, no curls to speak of.

Severus rinsed his hair and grabbed the body wash that he'd prepared. He squirted a good amount into his hands and quickly rubbed some on his arms and chest before turning to Hermione. He soaped her body, starting with her shoulders, working down to her breasts and stomach, stopping momentarily to let his hands slide between her legs before working down her thighs and calves.

The feel of his hands on her skin, slipping along, and him kneeling before her as he soaped her legs was causing her body to react. Her nipples formed stiff peaks and she could feel tiny pulses like lightning traveling down her abdomen to her quim.

"Severus," Hermione said breathlessly, "dear Merlin. What are you doing to me?"

He looked up at her, a devilish grin on his face. "Merely cleansing your skin thoroughly. Is there something amiss? Something you'd rather I were doing?"

Hermione shook her head, delighted and slightly outraged by his teasing. "You know very well."

"Well, we'd better get you all rinsed off then," he replied, directing the spray of water along her body. Once there was no trace of soap left he knelt again in front of her.

"You should sit," he said quietly.

"Sit? Where on earth would I sit?" Hermione looked around and to her surprise a small stone bench had materialized behind her. She sat promptly.

Severus encouraged her to scoot forward and then he lifted her legs, letting them rest on his shoulders.

Hermione's clit throbbed in anticipation.

He wasted no time in delving into the delight spread before him. He let his tongue divide her labia and lapped at the sweet natural juices that were collecting there. He fed off of her moans and worked his way from the bottom to the top, finally suckling the most sensitive part of her body.

Hermione shuddered under his ministrations as his tongue did the most delicious things that she'd ever felt. Looking down at him between her legs, and spying him looking up at her with those dark eyes caused her to immediately orgasm.

"Severus!" she cried as her legs clamped down on either side of her head as her muscles spasmed.

He let her ride out her orgasm before gently letting her legs down. He grinned, quite proud of himself.

Hermione sat up and smiled at him. "Your turn, isn't it?"

He quirked his brow. "If you insist."

"Let's go to the bedroom," Hermione suggested.

Severus was happy to comply and charmed both of them dry so as not to waste any time.

Hermione directed him to lie back on the bed.

He did as he was told, delighted that she was taking charge. His cock was rock hard and already dribbling pre-cum.

Hermione slid across the bed and then stood up over his body. She straddled him, taking his cock and positioning it before sinking down, allowing it to enter her body.

Severus gasped as he felt her wetness engulf him. She was so fucking beautiful, sitting on top of him. He didn't have long to admire her in the position because she immediately began to ride him. She put her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and down. Her breasts bounced in abandon as she found her rhythm and Severus was powerless to stop the magnificent witch as she took her pleasure.

Hermione had long fantasized about doing just this, riding him and having him look at her with pure desire in his eyes. Of course, her school girl fantasies had been just that – fantasies – and this was so much more because it was real. And she needn't feel guilty at all about it – he was no longer her Professor and she was no longer a mere school girl. No, she was a woman and she knew it. She was in control and she loved it.

Severus knew that he wouldn't be able to last – not with her looking like some goddess, riding him with confidence. He'd always loved women who knew their own power, and seeing her like this, wild and untamed, a lioness in her element, caused him to lose control. He gripped her hips and began to drive himself upward into her.

"Yes, take it," he bit out as she threw her head back. A few short thrusts later he came with a roar.

After several moments that they both spent catching their breaths, Hermione leaned forward and kissed his lips. "This was even better than I'd ever imagined."

He captured an errant curl and twisted it around his finger. "Yes," he agreed, "it was."


	31. Revenge

Author's Note: _Praevenio Vultus Amoveo_ = To prevent shape shifting. This refers to the potion Snape has been working on that would in essence prevent people from experiencing the very worst symptom of lycanthropy – so no transforming into a wolf, merely being quite sick on the night of the full moon.

Thank you again all my wonderful reviewers. You guys make writing this story worth the time and effort that goes into it. And for all those who are faithfully reading I appreciate that as well! One reviewer pointed out that I'd changed the pairing in the search results from Hermione and Remus to Hermione and Snape. I'll be going back and forth every other chapter because unfortunately you can only have two characters - when really my story is about all three of them. Hope that clears up any confusion!

One last thing – I'm ending this chapter a lot sooner than I normally would – because I'm not sure my reader's would really appreciate being told (in graphic detail) all that happens to Hef. If you'd like me to continue the scene in the next chapter, let me know. If not – also let me know. I'm happy to leave it to your imagination or happy to describe it if that's what you guys want. The majority will determine what I write next. Thanks guys!

Willows and Witches

Chapter 31

"Revenge"

Remus sat on the front porch of his cabin, rocking slowly in the chair that Snape had transfigured. He didn't relish the idea of leaving this place and referring to it once again as his "getaway" or "escape". He wished genuinely that he could live here full time. But he knew that wouldn't work.

There was a part of him that hated working for the Order, especially now that Voldemort was vanquished. Of course there was still work to be done – but it no longer inflamed the passion in his heart. He felt like he should be able to step back, and let younger, fresher faces replace him. He'd even worked up the nerve to finally ask to be let go, only to be met with horrified silence. They'd told him how much he was needed – how important and vital his work was. But he knew that they were only trying to placate him and stuff his head full with his own importance. He could see through the lies.

He sighed. There wasn't much he could do without permission – the Vow he'd taken ensured that. But he still thought it unfair – especially because Snape was now free of it – now that he'd been bitten and turned. Remus had suffered most of his life with the affliction, and no one seemed to see it or care - no one except for Hermione.

He closed his eyes and let himself luxuriate in thoughts of her. She was the only light in his dim existence – the only thing that was worth fighting for. There was little that he would not do for her and nothing would stop him from protecting her.

He rolled the vial in his hand, the liquid shimmering faintly. He'd not forgotten her attacker – the lowlife scum that dared to harm her. He'd merely placed that roiling rage to the back of his mind until he had the freedom to act. The time was now.

Severus had finally given him access to memories of what he'd witnessed – and Remus now knew who had done it. Snape had handed him the tiny vial with a sinister smile and told him that this person could be the first human test subject for his experimental _Praevenio Vultus Amoveo Elixir_ – that at least he could do some good. If the experiment happened to kill him it was no big loss. But Remus wasn't about to risk this man dying before he had paid the price for what he'd done. He was saving the vial for last. If the potion didn't kill him, Remus would.

He cracked his neck, thinking about what he'd been planning. Some would say that it wasn't in his nature to be aggressive in this manner – but they would be wrong. There was something about the bite itself – becoming the wolf each month that irrevocably changed a person. There existed an inner rage, a desire to hurt, maim, and kill. Most of his kind could not resist their inner nature – and some, like Greyback relished the opportunity to release the beast and fed off of being sadistic. Remus had always hated knowing he was capable of being a monster – and he'd fought against the inner demons as much as he could. He'd managed to overcome it through sheer will and years of practice – a nearly impossible feat. He'd been able to keep his personality separate from the rest but there was existed times when that was put to the test. He knew he would be testing himself once again tonight. It was clear he would gain satisfaction from knowing her would-be murderer/rapist was dead and brought to justice, he only hoped that he didn't find the experience to be enjoyable. Killing someone – torturing someone – should never be taken lightly, and he hoped that he would be able to handle it like a man and not a monster.

Remus stood and walked into the middle of the yard before disappearing.

He arrived in a dark and exceedingly narrow alley between a restaurant and a brothel deep in Knockturn Alley. He crept toward the opening where dim grey light filtered through, but kept himself concealed in the shadows. His target was across the street, idly smoking a cigarette, talking to someone who was bundled up in a winter coat. The two made a quick exchange and the other man left, giving Remus the perfect opportunity. He peeked his head out into the street and glanced around before walking across the cobblestone street to stand under the eaves of the Crooked Cople.

"You Hef?" Remus rasped in a disguised voice.

"Depends on whose askin'," Hef answered suspiciously.

"I'm Smitty, an associate of Burke," Remus lied smoothly without hesitation. "Got a piece o' merch for ya."

"Hmm. Burke sent ya? Real odd. He don' usually send em to me. What kinda merch we talkin'?"

"Jus something he thought you'd be interested in. Something to keep em quiet like," Remus said with a conspiratorial wink.

Hef grinned. "Ah. Well I guess he do know my taste. Well lemme see it."

"Not here – too open. Come wit me back o' the alley. We can do a lil business."

Hef nodded stupidly and followed Remus across the street and squeezed behind him down the alley. Remus glanced behind Hef to make sure no one had seen them enter.

Remus opened his coat, and slid his hand into an inner pocket, and pulled out a wrapped parcel. He handed it to Hef.

Hef took the package and gingerly unwrapped it. Inside was a crystal on a plain silver chain. It pulsated with white light.

"It keeps em' quiet? Thas it?" Hef asked.

"Quiet all around. Won' fight ya. Will do what you ask long as that's round their neck," Remus replied, feeling faintly nauseous. "If they struggle, chain will choke em. Real useful."

"Yer sure it works?"

"Try it on if ye don believe me," Remus implored looking every inch the confidant salesman.

Hef slipped the necklace over his head and disappeared.

Remus grunted with satisfaction and _apparated_ after him to the abandoned warehouse where he'd set up his tools.

Hef was already there, looking disgruntled and disoriented. He pulled his wand from his sleeve but Remus was faster and unarmed him.

Remus quickly placed a full body bind charm on him, and levitated him to the first of several devices he'd rigged up. He kept Hef's body suspended and magically cuffed his wrists and ankles.

Only when he was sure that the rigging would hold did he take off the charm.

Hef glared at him and began shouting, but his hollering produced no sound.

"I told you it worked," Remus said, looking up at Hef's hanging form. "_Divestio!_"

Hef's clothing disappeared and left him naked. Remus barely managed to hold his breakfast down. The man's body was swollen with fat, covered in coarse hair, and the smell coming off him made Remus believe he didn't know what it was to bathe. But what angered Remus the most were the dried blood stains on his groin.

"How many?" Remus asked the silent man. "How many have you hurt?"

Hef only glared.

Remus took off his coat and pulled out a wizarding photograph of Hermione. She waved happily. He held it up for Hef to see.

"Do you remember her? Shake your head yes or no."

Hef grinned and shook his head yes.

Remus propped the photograph up on a box. The real Hermione would never see what he was about to do – but if he faltered, he would only have to look over at the photograph to remember why he was doing this to someone. Why this animal deserved such treatment.

Remus uncovered a table that had a variety of instruments laid out on it. He picked up a single tail whip.

"This ought to do for starters, don't you think?" Remus asked rhetorically.

Hef stopped smiling.

"Now – we begin."


	32. Seeds

Author's Note: I struggled with the first scene but I hope you like the balance I achieved – hinting at what happened without being too graphic. I hope you guys enjoy it and review! Your reviews are what keep me going.

Willows and Witches

Chapter 32

Seeds

Remus finally finished what he set out to do. He pocketed the empty phial with a grim smile. The potion had not killed its first human test subject – good news.

But Remus had.

He set about cleaning up the various instruments, vanishing what evidence he could, and scourgifying every possible contaminated surface. It took several spells to lift the grimy blood and urine from the soaked gravel flooring. When everything had been left as it was before, he turned to the body.

It hurt him to look at what was left of it. The carnage of the act Remus had committed would stay with him forever. There would be no escaping the nightmares – and no relief for the screams that still echoed in his ears.

But justice had been done. Hef would never hurt another soul again.

Remus carefully wrapped the remains in a plastic tarp and sealed it with magic before apparating the body to an abandoned field where a hole had been prepared. He unceremoniously dumped the tarp into the hole and used his wand to levitate the dirt down into the pit. He used pressure charms to tamp the earth flat and spread grass seeds along with an elixir to help stimulate growth over the top of the grave. He watered the soil and murmured a few charms he'd learned in Herbology many years ago.

He turned to leave and something held him back – a tiny bit of humanity perhaps. He couldn't just leave. Sucking in a deep breath, and feeling like a sentimental fool, he turned around and raised his wand.

"I commit thee back to the earth, that which was grown from it. I call upon fire to burn thee to ash, water to cleanse and bring forth new life from the one lost, and air to lift it above the earth and scatter it thusly: North, South, East, and West. I send thee back to thy maker."

Dead on his feet, Remus managed to get himself to his hotel room where he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Severus followed along behind Hermione, struggling to keep the smile in line that kept threatening to take over his features. It had been such a long time for him – and in some ways, everything seemed brand new. It was as if the greenery was more vibrant, the sun just a little brighter, the perfume of nearby flowers and herbs suddenly intoxicating.

A burden that he didn't know he'd been holding onto had lifted and it left him with a lighter heart and spirit than he'd had in so many years. He hadn't felt this way since he'd first realized he was a Wizard. And he'd only ever been in love once. He'd forgotten what it was like to love something more than a mere memory.

And it appeared as if she actually cared for him too.

He'd been unable to truly believe her affection until this very morning, when she'd leaned over the breakfast table and caught his lips in a sweet and fleeting kiss. She'd mumbled something about having wanted to do that for some time and blushed, biting her lip before settling herself back in her seat and sipping a bit of champagne. It wasn't a power play nor was it tainted with obligation or roleplay - it was a moment of innocent affection – real.

The way that her eyes lit when she looked at him, like she was actually pleased with him, made his stomach clench. She was damnably beautifully. He wanted to spend every moment that she afforded him in her presence. Trailing after her as she explored the various shops was not a horrid task that tested his patience as it might have been. It was a relief, to be among those who didn't know his face or his past, with a woman that didn't seem to mind knowing the truth about him. She seemed to enjoy having his company.

He took nothing for granted. He memorized every detail of her face, from her straight eyebrows covering her warm brown eyes to her petite nose and heart shaped mouth. Her skin was porcelain – that of a scholar, and he found that he appreciated the almost translucent quality of it. When she'd reached for his hand, his heart had stuttered, as she'd pulled him to a display of fine dark truffles, eager to sample the wares. He watched as she read the labels and chatted with the shopkeep, completely absorbed in the task of picking out her favorites, but he spared the sumptuous treats not a glance. He looked down at their entwined hands with absolute disbelief. Her small hand felt perfect in his – and he smirked to himself when he saw the ink stains on her fingertips.

"Severus?"

He glanced up at her face. "Sorry. I was woolgathering it seems."

She grinned. "I've sampled the most amazing thing – a key lime truffle! Here, try a piece."

She lifted the confection to his lips and he was taken aback but allowed her to push the chocolate past his lips. He closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the flavor.

"Remarkable, indeed. We should purchase some to take with us," Severus suggested. He slid two galleons from within his pocket across the top of the display glass without her noticing.

The old wizard behind the glass nodded slightly with a toothy grin.

"Of course! I haven't had chocolate this good since Honeydukes' offered that seasonal Cranberry Orange Lickitysplit. Did you ever try that around the holidays?"

He shook his head. "I don't often partake in sweets. On special occasions I might have a dessert after a fine meal. It isn't that I don't enjoy them – I just believe in moderation."

Hermione placed her hand on her hip. "Well, you'll have to teach me how to not eat an entire box of chocolate tonight."

"I think I might be able to distract you," Severus purred.

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "I believe you're quite right about that."

Severus leaned forward and kissed just beneath and behind her ear. He felt the tremor that went through her body and watched with satisfaction as her hands shook while taking out the gold to pay for her treats.

"It's taken care of," Severus informed her.

She blushed and turned toward him. "You don't have to pay for everything. I've plenty of money," she protested.

"Indulge me," Severus murmured quietly.

Hermione snorted. "All right. But I'm paying for dinner."

Severus arched his brow and took in the stubborn set of her jaw. "If you insist."

"I do!" Hermione exclaimed happily. She took the box of chocolate and shrunk it before placing it in her bag.

They left the shop together and Hermione suggested none too subtly that they return to their room.

Severus smirked and took her arm, happy to acquiesce.

They made quick work of taking off their clothing and fell into bed. Surprising Severus, Hermione took charge and pushed him down before she kissed his body with her mouth, her hair hanging in front of her, obscuring the view. She started just below his clavicle and made quick work of trailing hot kisses down his torso.

Severus gave into sensation and moaned appreciatively as she dipped her tongue into his navel before following the thin line of dark hair down to where he most certainly wanted her attentions.

Severus whispered an incantation and her hair wound itself up and to the top of her head where it was secured by his magic. He wanted to watch her for every second of what was sure to be one of the best experiences of his life.

Hermione placed open mouthed kisses along the top of his cock before reaching the swollen knob and letting it slide slowly between her lips. She savored the groan he made when she allowed his cock to slip even further in. She flicked her tongue against the spongy glans and his hips jerked up of their own accord. He hissed in pleasure as she began to hum and moved up and down his length.

Unlike many witches she knew, she loved doing this. The control she had thrilled her, and the fact that it was her former Potion's Master who was on the receiving end made her want to preen. It felt so_ wrong_ to be sucking him off (_how many students had ever had the opportunity to see him so unguarded?_), and yet when she glanced up to see his hawk-like gaze upon her, his mouth hanging open in wonder, it made her appreciate her own talent in this area even more. Vain as a peacock, she swirled her lips around his swollen cock, and sucked with abandon, glancing up and catching his eyes, giving him her most coquettish look.

"Vixen," he gasped, "Any more of that and our time would be cut short."

He disengaged from her mouth and pulled her up his body where he kissed her passionately.

"Did you like sucking my cock you little minx? Are you all hot and ready for me?"

She nodded her head.

"Perhaps you'll like this as well," he grunted as he spread her legs and speared her with his cock.

She cried out as his cock slipped into her wet quim.

He gripped her hips and she pressed her hands against his solid chest to remain upright. He lifted her slightly and jerked his hips upward, driving his cock inside of her.

"Fuck," she groaned.

"Language, Ms. Granger," Severus said with a grin as he plowed into her again, watching her gorgeous breasts jiggling with the impact. He paced himself, driving into her in no particular rhythm, keeping her off balance and surprised.

Hermione looked down her body to watch as his cock cleaved her again and again. It was driving her mad, this slow, controlled pace that he had set. She decided that she was going to take over and used her knees and position to raise and lower herself atop him. She leaned back, and used her hands to support the upper half of her body as she began to bounce on top of him with abandon.

Severus watched her arch her body magnificently, giving him a splendid view of her toned stomach, her gorgeous pussy taking him in, her breasts wobbling atop her chest like two dollops of whipped cream. He held on by the barest string, wanting to pound inside her like a raging animal until he was spent – but there was a perverse part of him that loved this exquisite torture and wanted it to go on forever.

Hermione felt herself cresting and before she knew it her orgasm hit her with a powerful pulsating that robbed her of breath. Her muscles clamped down on him as she rode it out, unable to breathe as her body danced of its own accord.

Severus held himself perfectly still as her vaginal walls constricted around him and vibrated. He groaned and couldn't help himself any longer, jerking up into her three times before finding his own release.

Hermione shuddered with pleasure, watching his face – a perfect mask of pain and pleasure – as he emptied himself into her. She lifted one of her legs and it felt gelatinous with use. She fell next to him on the bed, breathing heavily, sated and rather proud of herself.

Severus looked over at her, smiling despite the sheen of sweat on her brow, the rosy flush on her cheeks, and her sparkling eyes gazing back at him, and couldn't believe his own luck. Even though he'd just had her, he wanted her again.

And again.


End file.
